One Way Or Another
by cleolemon13
Summary: AU: HIGH SCHOOL STORY! "What do you want me to say? Yes it bothers me she is with Tommy, Yes it bothers me she is with my best friend and not me but I made the decision to be with Laurel!" "Listen, I know it hurts seeing Felicity spending so much time with Tommy-" "Diggle I just- I want her to be happy." "If that were true you'd be with her man." OLICITY!
1. Starling High School

CHAPTER 1: Starling High School

"Oliver Queen I swear to god if you don't give me my phone I will murder you in your sleep!" Felicity Smoak snaps at him with all her might in the school's parking lot, she honestly didn't want to deal this him today.

"I'll give it to you…For a price," Oliver smirks while the hand with her phone is behind his back.

Felicity glares at him frustrated, "Or you can give it to me and pray to the lord I don't hack into your twitter."

He leans down so their heads are a few inch away from each other, "I'll take my chances Barbie."

"Don't call me that- Queen!" She shouts when he spins them around so he can pin her on his Mercedes with his body weight.

"I'll give it back for one kiss," He explains as he leans his free arm next to her head on the car.

"What! No!" Felicity nearly shrieks.

"Fe-li-city, it seems like a good enough trade to me," He pouts.

She laughs sarcastically, "Oliver you have a girlfriend not to remind you, who by the way already hates me."

He lets out a breath, "And you're point is Smoaky?"

"I'm not another thing you can have when you bat your eyes," She replies bored.

"I knew it! You two are so fucking into each other!" A girl squeals from behind Oliver.

They both turn to see Thea jumping up and down happily. Felicity shoves Oliver away so fast he almost fell over, "Thea please, you know I have better taste than him."

Oliver rolls his eyes at Felicity's nervous expression and smirks, "Barbie you were the one begging to kiss me."

Her mouth drops in shock, "Oh hell no, You will not tell people that- You were the fucking one who took my phone!"

He finally hands her phone back when he notices her face is so red it might pop any second. He turns to Thea giving the blond a break, "Thanks a lot Speedy you made me give it back."

Felicity crosses her arms still irritated, "Whatever, just don't try to take it again."

He steps closer and whispers in his best seductive voice, "Maybe I will take you instead."

"Get a room you two!" Thea shouts when she walks closer to them, "You to are flirting early today, usually you begin your little banter when school starts."

Smoak rolls her eyes, "We don't flirt... I came over here because he took my phone last night when I was at your house."

Last night was movie night with Thea, Roy, Diggle, Tommy and Sarah. They didn't bother to invite Oliver since it was movie night at his house.

"Ollie could you not harass her for one day?" Thea complains noticing Felicity looks uncomfortable near him.

"Harassing who?" Roy comes up to them, Thea lights up when she sees him next to Smoak.

"My big brother keeps harassing Felicity," Thea explains to him as she admires Roy.

"It's not like she didn't enjoy it!" Oliver defends.

Roy glares at Oliver, "You're what?"

Barbie grabs Roy by the arm and pulls him away, "Come on Roy, we have class."

Roy mumbles, "Fine."

She turns to Thea and calls out, "We'll see you later," She then turns to look at Oliver, "Bye Queen."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He shouts to her.

She shakes her head at his stupidity, "Yeah when Apes take over!"

Oliver puts a hand on his heart, "Barbie you wound me!"

She rolls her eyes once again as her and her best friend keep walking.

Roy and Felicity knew each other since we were little kids (living in Las Vegas). Donna (Felicity's mother) practically took him in. They were raising money so they could leave and go to a better town but when they finally had the money their mother got a boyfriend she didn't want to leave. So they left without her to Starling City.

Their mother ends them money every month helping them out since they have school and a job. They have a apartment out the outskirts of the Glades. It's been two years since they moved here and life was okay.

They are now seniors a week into the year.

* * *

Felicity is currently walking to class with Roy when Laurel Lance, head cheerleader comes up specifically to her, "May I have a moment with you Felicity?"

She nods waiting for Laurel to continue. She rolls her eyes and looks to Roy, "Alone?"

Roy crosses his arms not wanting to leave her side. She puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's all good. See you in class."

Roy nods warily while slowly leaving, when he is out of their sight Laurel looks back to her and says in the nicest voice, "Could you leave Ollie alone please? He doesn't need distractions."

Thats one thing everyone hated about her, she is a fake kind of nice and because she acts nice Felicity have to be nice back.

She snort unlady like, "I'm hardly a distraction but okay."

She nods, "Just clarifying that because as you know... he is my boyfriend and I'm looking out for him."

She sends her a sarcastic smile, "Okay then."

Laurel begins to leave when her sister comes up to her and asks, "What was that all about? Do I have to take out my revenge box out because I have new ideas Roy will love."

Felicity rolls her eyes and chuckles at the idea, "She just wanted me to back off of Oliver."

Sarah lights up, "Hell yes! I was right, Diggle owes me 50 bucks! I told him this morning there had to be something between you two or you guys wouldn't have had so much sexual tension on movie night!"

She shakes her head in confusion, "What? Fuck no there is nothing between me and- hold on what bet?"

Sarah looks guilty but then shakes her head, "Not important!- but you have to admit he is hella hot."

"I will not admit anything of the sort." She crosses her arms acting defensive.

Sarah gives her a knowing smirk, "Okay whatever you say Barbie."

She nods and begin to walk next to her, "Good because I- hold up stop the fucking train, what do you mean we had sexual tension? You do know Laurel will kick my ass if she hears that."

Sarah rolls her eyes at her friend, "First of all, its Laurel's fault for missing movie night yesterday. Secondly, she is out to get every girl that looks at him. Finally, the only reason he was with us was because you were there."

She glares dagger at her, "Oh come on!-"

Sarah put her hands up, "I'm just saying you two looked pretty cozy in the loveseat."

They reach Mr. Steele's classroom and go to the back where Roy is. Smoak turn to Roy and demands, "Roy tell sarah here that there was nothing cozy about Oliver and I last night!"

Roy looks between the blonds and his is about to bolt out as he sees their expressions but Felicity grabs him by his red jacket before he could leave. He lets out a breath, "As much as I hate Oliver shamelessly flirting with you I can't deny the coziness of you two last night."

Her mouth drops, "Traitor!"

Sarah grins and fist bumps the air while Roy mouth drops now too, "Well what was I supposed to say?"

Sarah shrugs as she hides her winning grin, "Lie."

Roy turns to her, "Last time I did I was locked out of our apartment!"

"Who was locked out of the apartment?" Thea asks as her and Diggle come up to them.

"Me…" Roy growls in frustration.

"You can sleep at my place," Thea raises a seductive eyebrow, Roy gives her a smirk. Felicity raises her eyebrows as she sees them undressing each other with their eyes.

Sarah claps her hands to get all of their attention, "Can you guys tell Felicity here that last night was not so innocent as she thinks."

"Shit yes! They were practically making out on the couch!"

"Thea come on-"

"You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other!"

"Absolutely fucking not!"

"Oh shut up Roy we all know you are like a older brother when it comes to Felicity and guys."

"Damn right I am."

"Diggle back me but here."

"I have to admit-"

"No. No. No. No. No!" Barbie says in frustration, she need new friends she thought to herself.

Diggle chuckles, "Come on Felicity just think about it. Really think."

She rubs her head thinking back to last night, then realization hit her, "Damn it, I see it now."

MOVIE NIGHT

"_I got the popcorn! Now we got Crazy Stupid Love, The Bride Princess, and The tourist!" Thea squeals as she list of the movies she puts on the table._

_Roy whines, "Why do we have to watch a romantic movie?"_

"_I agree with R__oy__, why can't we watch Planets of the Apes or something," Diggle suggested._

"_If I'm going to watch the bride princess I need someone to make out with during the movie, Felicity get your ass over here!" Tommy snaps with a grin._

_She__ laughs and tilts__ her__ head towards him, "Why of course! I wouldn't pass up the chance to make out with you Tommy Merlyn!"_

"_I vote for The Bride princess!" Sarah shouts._

"_Speaking of bride princess where is mine?" Oliver grins as he walks into the living room._

_Felicity__barks to him rudely__, "She is at her house now go away!"_

_She is__ currently sprawled out on the loveseat when Oliver scoops __her__ up into his arms. __The first thing she does is__ squeal at his cold hands, he sits where __she__ originally __was but __with __her now __in his lap. He keeps his hand on __her__ waist and says, "You are my bride princess."_

"_In your dreams buddy." __She mumble while trying to hide her red cheeks__._

"_But of course, " He grins at __her with his millionaire playboy smile__. __Felicity__ starts to get up but he wraps both arms around __her__ waist and pulls __her__ back into his lap, "Oh no you don't princess."_

"_Queen don't make me!" __She __threatens him._

"_What are you going to do?" Oliver asks as he raises an eyebrow at __her challenging__._

_She__ s__end him a goofy __grin, "This." __Then__ begins tickle him on the hips and he squirms like a little kid. __They__ both begin to tickling each other senseless on the couch._

_She__ hear Thea say, "The bride Princess it is."_

_Oliver finally gets__ her__ hands and pins them above__ her__ head, his legs are between __her__. He gives __her__ a smug look before saying, "Now that I finally caught my bride princess I deserve a kiss."_

_She struggles to get away while replying __, "Yeah no way Queen."_

_He shrugs, "Then I will just have to keep you like this for whole movie."_

_She __groans in frustration, "...Oliver!"_

"_Shut up! We're watching the movie!" Roy says to __them__._

_They__ hear Sarah laugh, "I thought you didn't want to watch this though?"_

"_Anything is better than hearing that!" Roy __exclaims__._

"_Why don't you two just go to __Ollie's__ room it will save you two so much more time," Tommy smirks._

_Oliver lets out a sigh before letting go of __her__ wrists. __She__ makes a move to get up but not before he grabs __her__ waist and pulls __her__ to lay next to him on the loveseat, "I'm not letting you go Felicity."_

_She __rolls __her__ eyes but smiles, "You're impossible."_

PRESENT

"I have been trying to tell you!" Sarah groans as all of them think about the night.

"Whatever! It's not this is the first time!" She exclaim, all of them raise their eyebrow, hers then go wide, "That's not what I meant! I just saying we have done things like that before!- Not like rated R things! We would never do that… well I don't know about Oliver… I'm just saying we do innocent things but not saying I like them plus he has a girlfriend so it doesn't matter and I am going to stop in 3,2,1."

The group laughs at her embarrassment, the bell then rings and everyone go to their seats.

* * *

"Hey Barbie how is my favorite is nerd doing?" Tommy puts his arm around Felicity's shoulders as Roy and her walk to lunch.

"Good, how is my favorite billionaire doing?" She grins, Tommy was one of her best friends. They all were to be honest but of some reason she could never be mad at him.

"Awful! A week into school and I haven't found one girl who isn't in love with me!" Tommy pouts.

She chuckles and acts serious, "That must be super hard for you."

His eyes go wide, "It is!"

They walk into the cafeteria and sit at their usual table table, It was in the corner next to wall lank windows. They could see everything in the cafeteria. Sarah and Diggle are already at the table eating.

"Okay guys I need help," Tommy announces.

"Oh no Tommy we are not helping you get a girl into bed! Ask Ollie!" Sarah says in disgust from the last time he asked.

Tommy replies, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny but no. I need help finding a girl for homecoming."

Diggle rolls his eyes, "You have half of the girls here wrapped around your finger."

Tommy's eyes go wide and nods, "Yes but I need a girl who would mess up the night like the other dates I've had go with me to homecoming."

"What was wrong with the ones before?" Roy shrugs, he never liked going to school dances so he didn't understand.

If someone was going to drop out of school it would be him honestly. But Felicity would never let him do that, she already had to hacking into this school to get him in.

Tommy groans and puts his head on the table, "Let's not go down memory lane."

Felicity begins to laugh when she thinks back, "Roy don't you remember me telling you about the girl with the braces-"

"No!" Tommy suddenly say, "No, no, no,no! We will not do this today!"

Sarah laughs, "What? Don't want us to ruin your ego?"

"Oh don't look now but here comes the love birds," Roy says as Oliver and Laurel make there way to their table.

"I can't wait for our first football game! It's going to be fucking awesome," Laurel speaks up.

"You're all going right?" Oliver asks all of them but looks directly at her (Roy, Diggle, and Tommy are on the team).

Everyone nods but Felicity and Oliver gives her a confused look, "You aren't going?"

She shrugs a little guilty, "It's just not my scene."

Laurel simply says, actually kind of glad she wasn't coming, "Too bad."

"No you have to come!" Roy complains, he didn't even really want to be in football but Felicity said he needed to be somewhat active in this school.

"Yeah! I need you to come so I can have someone to kiss when I make the winning touchdown!" Tommy points out as if it mattered (Oliver would have said something like that to her if it wasn't for Laurel next to him).

"Tommy…." Oliver warns and he give his best friend and threatening look.

Laurel look to Oliver clueless, "Is something wrong?"

Oliver doesn't get a chance to answer her because Thea comes running up to them, "Felicity! Felicity! You would believe what I just heard!"

"What?" They all ask at the same time.

She sits down next to Roy and takes a few breaths, she apparently is out of breath from running to them, "I was talking to some of the football players when one of them… I think his name was Ray… Ray Palmer? Anyway he said and I quote, Felicity is one of the cutest chicks in the school."

Felicity gives her a confused look, "I don't know a Ray Palmer though." Out of the corner of her eye she see Oliver unclench his hands and she has to hide a smile forming.

Thea then jumps up, "Then you will meet him! He is fucking hot!" She grabs her hand and tries to pull her up.

"I don't know speedy," She nervously looks at the gang then stares at Oliver worried for a few moments longer. Every time a guy was interested in her Oliver ruined it for her.

"Felicity! You do not understand how hot this guy was like on a scale of 1- 10 he would be a 100 he is like magazine hot!" Thea tries to convince her.

"Really?" She asks a little surprised. Thea never rated a guy more than an 8 on her scale.

Thea jumps up and down, "That's what I have been telling you now get your lazy ass up!"

She finally get up and sarah says, "Go get your knight in shining armor."

"Uh hello, I'm right here!" Tommy speak up like they just broke his heart.

"I should go with you," Roy begins to stand up but Thea stops him.

"No way last time you came with us while we were boy hunting you chased every guy away!" Thea claims.

"I had every right to!" Roy defends as if she is being ridiculous.

Thea starts tugging her the same way she came from. She doesn't move however and asks, "What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Just use your fun pack it always works for me," Sarah winks.

Suddenly Oliver chokes on the water he was drinking, Laurel pats him on the back as he says, "Fun pack?"

Diggle lips form a smirk as he see the scene play out in front of him. He is usually quiet but everyone knows not to mess with him since he probably knows everything about each of them.

Sarah shrugs, "Yeah you know, the money makers, the girls, the FUN pack."

Oliver shakes his head, "Nope, you aren't going over there now."

"I agree with him," Roy speaks up.

"Oh no Jealous Ollie is coming out," Tommy grins loving the scene in front of him.

"What?" Laurel asks in shock as she looks between Tommy and Oliver.

Felicity gives Oliver a look, "And why can't I go over there?"

Oliver now folds his arms, "Because I don't want you too."

She raises an eyebrow as Oliver and her have a staring contest, "Thea show me where this magazine hottie Ray Palmer is please," She says every word while looking directly at Oliver.

Thea squeals and drags her to him without hesitation.

They make our way to the guy she says is Ray, she shove her forcefully in front of him and says, "Have you met my best friend Felicity Smoak? No? Well here she is!" She runs back to the table.

"Ray Palmer," He shakes her hand.

"So I've heard, Thea told me a lot about you." She says innocently.

He grins, "Only good things I hope."

She smirks, "But of course."

"I think it's going good!" Thea says as they table spies on them.

"They would be a cute couple!" Sarah comments knowing Felicity desperately needs to get laid.

"Hell no." Roy snaps not like the guy one bit.

"What do you think Oliver?" Diggle asks innocently.

Oliver doesn't say anything he just stares at them.

"Oh no Oliver Queen don't you do it!" Tommy says as he sees the look on Olivers face.

"Do what?" Laurel asks, blind as a bat.

"I'm doing it." Oliver demands.

"Ollie she is going to be super pissed at you if you do!" Tommy tells him, secretly he was hoping he would go over there and screw it up. Since he has the tiniest crush in her and he would get more points if Oliver went over there and not him.

"It's worth it." Olive begins to get up blind by jealousy.

"Oh hell no! Sit your ass back down! You are not going to ruin this for her!" Thea panics as she looks at her big brother, she is the only one in the gang who is a junior.

Oliver doesn't listen to them as he walks to the couple with a mission in mind. Laurel shouts his name but he doesn't turn around.

Diggle chuckles, "He's gone man."

Tommy nudges Diggle, "Wait a second it's going to get even better."

Sarah giggles, "I'm glad I'm not Oliver."

"You don't even know what is going to happen," Laurel says defensively.

They all roll their eyes at her, Roy speaks up first, "This is Felicity were talking about."

"Yeah plus her and Oliver always fight or flirt so it's going to be even better since we have someone else in it." Thea adds now actually kind of excited he went up to them.

Laurel glares at the comment of them flirting but doesn't say a thing.

"You should come to the game, you can be my good luck charm," Ray smiles oh so sweetly.

She blushes and is about to say something when Oliver fucking Queen stands next to her like a bodyguard, "Sorry man she is already my good luck charm."

Ray nods thinking something totally different than a few second ago.

She shakes her head in disagreement, "I'm not his, he has another girlfriend. Not that he has more than one- he only has one...right? Nevermind. The point is I'm not his good luck charm I'm probably the opposite for him, not that I'm bad luck just because it's him… why the fuck won't anyone stop me from babbling!"

Oliver chuckles, "She's joking."

She sarcastically smile at him, "Ha. Ha. Ha. No I'm fucking not!"

"Please you don't want to be his good luck charm when you can be mine!" Oliver defends.

"Well I should get going, I'll see you later Felicity," Ray says and practically runs out of the room.

She hits Oliver on the chest over and over, "What the hell was that! He was so into me!"

Oliver folds his arms, "I didn't seem like your type."

"So what is my type Oliver? Billionaire playboys who have a girlfriend already?" Felicity asks in frustration.

"Well…" Oliver begins.

She shoves him again, "No! No! NO! He was really nice and you totally ruined it!"

"There was nothing to ruin!" Oliver defends poorly.

"Why you son of a…." She glares at him, "You do this every time a guy starts to be interested."

"I'm just saying! All he wanted was the _fun pack_." Oliver says.

Her mouth drops as she stares at him, abruptly she walks away from him to their table. Everyone stares at her as she gets over to them.

"What happen?" Thea asks nervously.

Barbie gets her stuff and looks to Oliver, "This idiot happened!"

"Felicity I'm sorry!" Oliver raises his arms up almost like it was for protection.

"Sorry my ass!" She snap at him in embarrassment, then grab Roy by the arm, "Come on Roy were leaving!"

Roy doesn't hesitate, he get his stuff and stand up to afraid not to do as she asks.

"Come on Felicity! I didn't mean to-" Oliver begins to make up excuses.

Felicity holds up a hand clearly 10 times more pissed after trying to defend himself, "You knew exactly what you were doing!"

She grabs Roy's arm and stomp away without a glance back.

* * *

"Wow Oliver you really ticked her off, what did you say?" Tommy says after Felicity leaves the cafeteria.

Oliver groans as he rubs his face, "A lot of things I shouldn't have."

Sarah laughs, "No kidding."

"Well now she is definitely not coming to the game," Laurel points out.

"What the fuck am I going to do? You know how Felicity gets when she is really pissed." Oliver sighs in defeat.

"Oliver she gets really pissed when someone takes her glasses or when you take her house keys. Dude she is beyond pissed because if she was pissed she would have yelled at you instead of storming away." Diggle explains.

"Plus this is the 5000 guy you scared off." Thea points out without looking at anyone.

"Oh shit…. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Oliver rubs his face.

Sarah hits him on the arm, "Come on be a man!"

He glares at her girlfriend's sister but doesn't say another word.


	2. The Glades

CHAPTER 2: The Glades

Friday, the first game of the season for Starling high school is tonight. Felicity gets off of Roy's motorcycle when he parks into the school's parking lot and meets up with Sarah and Thea outside of the school.

"I can't wait, this game is going to be fucking awesome!" Thea squeals, she has always been into football since her brother loves it.

"Everyone is coming, right?" Roy asks, "Because I'm going to be pissed if I don't see your faces."

"Of course we're all going, Right Smoky," Sarah looks to Felicity to see if she changed her mind.

Felicity looks at everyone then to the ground with a guilty expression, "Yeah….. I'm going to skip it."

Roy eyes go wide, "Why the hell would you skip it?"

She thinks about every time she has went to a game and they never ended very well, "I told you it's not my scene and I have tons of homework anyway."

"Bullshit, First of all you're the only one of us that does their homework, second of all it's Friday night!" Thea explains giving her a disapproving look.

"Sorry guys," Felicity tries her best to act sad but in her mind it means she gets the whole apartment to herself.

"Sorry for what Barbie?" Tommy walks up to them.

"Felicity is flaking out on the game!" Sarah snaps with a frustrated growl.

Tommy gives Felicity a shocked look, "But I thought we made a deal for you to be my kissing partner after the game!"

"Well kiss Roy instead!" She suggests with and cute smile.

Thea and Sarah smile to themselves as they picture the idea.

Roy turns to Tommy, "Please don't."

"Hold on, is this about Ollie ruining your chances with Ray?" Thea asks as she raises an eyebrow.

Felicity crosses her arms defensively, "No- and I don't want to talk to him."

They all groan, they know she has every right be mad but now because him she isn't going to the game.

"Felicity! He said he was sorry, what more can the guy do?" Sarah shakes her head.

"Yeah! I will not let Oliver stop my kissing buddy from going to the game all because he couldn't keep it in his pants!" Tommy argues.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver comes up to them with Laurel by his side, _were they talking about my pants?_

Felicity rolls her eyes and instantly walks away. Felicity hasn't talked to him since that day and she has totally ignored him since. She would have let it go that day, but Ray has been keeping his distance from her and every time she comes up to him he panics.

So because of that she has been holding a grudge.

"Felicity!" Oliver calls out in frustration, "Come back here!"

Felicity stops where she is then puts on a fake smile before turning back to them. She stands next to Tommy and Sarah as she looks at Oliver.

When Felicity doesn't say anything Oliver speaks up, "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

Felicity let out another breath and keep her smile in place, "I think," She turns and takes Tommy's hand, "We are leaving for class now."

Felicity tug Tommy with her as he chuckles, as he checks out her ass from behind. Oliver growls in frustration as they walk side by side to class.

"You should go easy on him Barbie," Tommy speaks up once they are in the building.

Felicity raises her eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I am being easy, I could have ruined his image permanently but I didn't."

Tommy laughs at that, "I know, but he is only human, give him another chance."

Felicity groans, "Maybe."

"Good does that mean you're going to the game?" Tommy raises his eyebrow hopefully.

Felicity laughs at his sudden change of topic, "Sorry buddy, I'm standing this one out."

"Come on Felicity! What is it going to take for you to come!" Tommy pouts.

Felicity grins ear to ear, "I'll go for a million bucks."

"Deal-" Tommy begins.

"Stop right there! I change my mind," Felicity laughs and shakes her head at how he can actually make that deal, "I forget you are a millionaire."

Tommy checks out a girl who walks by them before giving her his famous smirk, "Well billionaire but who's counting."

* * *

"Ok, how about this, I will do your homework for the next month if you come to the game tonight," Roy bribes her as they sit in the library for their free period.

"Please, you can barely make a C- with my help," Felicity smirks as she tries to read a book.

"Ok then I will bring you coffee for a month," Diggle tries.

Felicity shakes her head and grins, "You already do."

Sarah groans in frustration, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn!"

Tommy lights up, "I know, I will get you into any club you want!"

Felicity smirked, "You always have to beg me to go to clubbing with you."

Thea glares at her, "Fine what do you want?"

"I know, she wants Ollie," Tommy smirks_, She loves it when do that, it's so cute when she tries to deny it_.

"I'll pass." Felicity makes a face in disgust, _I hate it when Tommy does that! He is just trying to get me to blush!_

"Oh come on Fel, you can't be this hard headed." Thea groans loudly noticing a few people staring at her.

"Obviously you haven't seen her in working mode," Diggle laughs.

"But we have seen her with Oliver," Sarah winks at her knowingly.

She sends the group a plain look, "Please. Shut up."

"Okay, what is so bad about Oliver?" Thea finally asks frustrated, her brother couldn't possibly be that bad.

Felicity sit up straight thinking of a list of bad things about Oliver, "Oh where do I begin? First of all he manhandles every girl in his path while having a girlfriend. He has treated every girl he has went out with like crap, not to mention the one night stands. He is just a jerk when it comes to girls."

All their eyes are wide as they look behind her, Felicity groans, knowing exactly who they are looking at. Felicity turns around to see a pretty hurt looking Oliver.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that…. Not that I am saying you are a total jerk, but you can be sometimes, like making girls pay for gas on the first date which I don't understand since you're rich, but they probably do since you're really hot….." Felicity slowly struggles to stop babbling.

He finally smirks, "I always knew you thought I was hot."

Felicity's face gets red, she stands up and faces him, she points a finger to his chest, "That's all you get out of what I said?! Fine, you know what else pisses me off? You think you can do and say whatever you want because you come from a father who is rich as hell."

"And you think you're better than me just because you're smarter than me! Well, let me tell you something Miss. Smoak people would die to be you just to get to me." Oliver snaps back.

"Oh look cocky asshole Oliver is back! Why don't you tell us more about how you get the special treatment just because you from a rich family?" Felicity barks at him.

Thea whispers, "We should break them up." _Oh god they are yelling in the library and everyone is listening! I cannot save my brother from the rumor this time!_

Diggle shakes his head, "No, they need this." _It's like ripping a bandage._

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You act like you are so much better than everyone else just because you have the best grades in the school and have computer skills like no othe. But that doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm some dog!" Oliver roars.

"Yeah, I can Oliver! Because while I was busting my ass in school and waiting tables since I was 15 to get into a better school like this one, you "playboy of the year" got in without lifting up a finger just because daddy had money to blow," Felicity was now yelling at him knowing she just hit him hard.

"Well, at least my father is someone to be proud of! While your mom is sleeping with who knows what for money and is in a casino at this very moment not giving a damn about what's happening to you now. Where is your dad anyway?" Oliver spits out his words with full hate.

Felicity takes a step back, his words was like a punch in the gut. It's like reality hit her hard and it's something Felicity will always have to live with. Oliver sees the pain in her eyes as she holds in her tears trying to look strong.

Oliver's face falls as he sees her in pain. That was the last thing he ever wanted to make her feel. He knew that was a sore subject and had no right to say those unforgiving words.

"Felicity….." He whispers, he lifts his hand to hold her cheek but she moves quickly away. Felicity looks around the library and see everyone has their attention on them. Felicity quickly grabs her things and begins to walk out, not wanting to be anymore humiliated.

Oliver runs to her and grabs her by the arm, he pulls her around to look at him, "Felicity I didn't mean what I said-"

Felicity laughs rudely at him, "Don't give me that shit Oliver! You knew damn well what you meant and guess what Oliver? You're right, okay? About me…. My mother….. Even my dad," Felicity chokes out the last word, trying so hard to stay strong. She gives him a thin smile and nods, "So congratulations Oliver you got something right for once."

Felicity pulls her arm away and turns around to leave as she wipes her tears away.

Oliver and Felicity have always fought a lot, they do it at least twice a day. This one was of course was different, they really never talked about each others family. They came from two totally different worlds, so how could they talk about it without the other not understanding.

Felicity got into the bathroom looking into the mirror as she tries to make it look like her makeup was never ruined.

* * *

The bell rings and Felicity walks out slowly, lifeless, she just wanted to get this day over. Roy comes up to her and rubs her back.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" He asks softly like Felicity was about to break at any moment.

She shake her head, "No, it's your first game, you can't miss it."

"I'll miss it for you," Roy argues, _I swear if Oliver broke you I am going to put his car in the school's wall_, "This time, next time, and the next. I'll miss them all for you, you know that?"

Felicity laughs lightly, "Yeah, I know Roy but I want you to go I'll be fine at home eating the rest of our ice cream."

Roy smiles at her, "As long as you are smiling when I get home. Do you need a ride home?"

Felicity shake her head, "No, I am just going to walk, I need to pick up some groceries before I go home. But you need to get to practice."

Roy gives her a protective look, "I don't know Felicity, we live around the glades remember."

she shoves him a little, "I'm a big girl Roy I can take care of myself."

He stands there for a long moment fighting an argument in his head, "Okay, I'll see you after the game, and I want you to text me when you get home."

She roll her eyes, "Yes, mother."

Roy grins and kisses the top of her head, "Good now I got to go."

Felicity waves at him and begins to walk to the store.

* * *

Felicity is on her phone as she gets out of the store with a bag groceries in one hand. She suddenly hit something hard and almost fall backwards, but two steady hands go to her hips. She looks up confused on why she wasn't on the ground by now, it's Oliver in his work out clothes.

Felicity gives him a shocked look, "What the hell are you doing? Your game is going to start in…." Felicity check my phone, "In 10 minutes!"

"I know, I know, but I can't go out there knowing you hate me," Queen says in a desperate tone, "I need to make this right."

Felicity moves around him and keeps walking to her apartment, "Go to your game Oliver before you regret it."

"Please just talk to me! I can't live with myself knowing I hurt you!" Oliver runs to her side when she doesn't stop, "I know what I said was fucked up and I need to know if you can forgive me."

Felicity walks a little faster, ignoring him, he grabs her arm and pulls her into an alley.

"Felicity Smoak! Just hear me out! Give me five minutes, please!" Oliver demands irritated by her stubbornness.

"You have five second, then you're gone!" Felicity orders and crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry Okay? I know I had no right to judge you or say what I said." He says, looking into Felicity's eyes trying to get a reaction from her.

Felicity is still for a moment then says, "You're not gone yet!"

Oliver groans a walks around a little, "Why are you so stubborn! Damn it Felicity! Felicity I'm missing my game right now for you!"

She roll her eyes, "I told you to leave-"

As if things couldn't get worse someone comes out of nowhere pushing her onto the ground and grabs her purse. She falls face first onto hard pavement with all her groceries as well, the food breaks and is splattered everywhere. She can taste blood on her lip (Not noticing the blood on my forehead).

"Hey! Stop!"

Felicity looks up when she hears Oliver shout and grab the man by the jacket. She begins to get up but she freezes in place when she hears a gun fire.

Everything happened so fast once the man turned around. He pulled out a gun the moment he was facing Oliver, he pulled the trigger without a moment of hesitation and ran away.

"OLIVER!" Felicity screams when he falls to the ground beside her. She gets up and crawls to him, his eyes are barely open when she reach him.

"Oliver." She whispers before he closes his eyes, she begins to panic, "no, no, no, no, no, no."

She takes out her phone and calls Sarah's dad with shaking fingers, "Officer Lance- Please help! Oliver- shot... Oh my god he was shot- I'm in the glades, fucking hurry! Oh lord this is all my fault!" Felicity cries out to Lance and hangs up. She drops her phone to the pavement to hold Oliver's head near her chest as she tries to keep herself together.

She lets go of his head and push up his shirt up to see the wound. It was on his left side of his lower chest. Felicity begins to shove him, "Damn it! Wake up! Wake up you little…I- You cannot leave me! Oliver! Oliver!" Felicity shouted over and over as tears fall fast down her face.

She suddenly hears sirens on the block and gets up and runs to the sound.

* * *

Felicity holds onto his hand as the doctors get done with the operation, she wouldn't leave his side for one second. The doctor takes off his gloves and looks to her, "He'll live. He has a few cracked ribs and broken leg from falling on it wrong. He should stay in the hospital for the next week to make sure his ribs are fine but after that he will only have a few more weeks with the cast on his leg."

"Wait why wouldn't he wake up when I called for him?" Felicity asks confused.

"He passed out from the pain when his head on the concrete." The doc explains.

Felicity lets out and half cry, half laugh, "Thank you so much."

"You should get some sleep, Ms. Smoak." The doctor suggests when he looks at his watch.

After the questions from Officer Lance and sitting here waiting to know if he will make it or not, she was pretty damn tired. She shakes her head, "No, I'm staying."

The doctor puts a hand on her shoulder, "Take care."

Felicity puts a hand on the hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."

An hour passes by, people come and go, they ask the same questions and she gives them the same reply. All she was thinking was how this was her fault all because she had been holding a stupid grudge. That day she made a promise to herself that if they were in a fight it would never come to this again.

The Queens come in first and asks a million questions, she gives simple answers as she stares at Oliver's sleeping face.

The doctor tells them he will wake up in the morning and they should go home.

Moira looks at the doctor in shock, "If you think for one second I am going to leave my son you are terribly mistaken!" She snaps quietly at him in the corner of the room.

The doctor whispers, "He already has someone here for him Mrs. Queen."

He gestures to Felicity as she gives her undivided attention to Oliver. That's when Moira really looks at Felicity, they have met a long time ago but she thought it was nothing serious between them. But looking at her now Moira begins to rethink her view of Miss. Smoak, after all she was the only one Oliver ever taken a bullet for.

"Okay, tell me the second he wakes up," Moira demanded before she leaves she goes over to Felicity, "Will you be okay?"

Felicity looks up, "Yes Mrs. Queen, I'm so sorry this happened to him."

Moira smiles genuinely sad at her, "Me too. Have a goodnight."

"You too," Felicity nods before putting her focus on Oliver.

10 minutes later her friends are in the room quietly looking at Oliver and Felicity. No one says a thing, knowing just how many times Felicity had to repeat the story (Also because the doctor already explained it to them).

Diggle has his hands in his pockets, Sarah is holding in her tears, Laurel is holding his other hand, Roy has his hand on Felicity's shoulder, Tommy pulls up a chair next to her and takes Felicity's free hand in his letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Roy whisper in the silent room, "When will he wake up?"

"In the morning," Felicity replies motionless.

15 minutes go by, everyone is sitting and stand thinking about everything but yet nothing at all.

"We should go," Diggle says the words no one wants to hear but needs to.

Laurel gets up and goes to talk to the doctor before leaving. One by one they say goodbye to each other and walk out, Roy and Felicity are the last ones in the room with the lamp on.

"Felicity we should go," Roy says, _why do I even bother asking? Felicity hasn't moved out of this seat the whole time! The doc even told me_.

"Go then, I'll text you if anything changes." Felicity's voice calm but at the same time rough.

Roy lets out a breath and nods, he squeezes her hand before going knowing he can't change her mind.

Another hour goes by and she lays her head on their entwined hands, it 3 in the morning. Felicity finally let her eyes fall shut, _he's going to be okay, he is okay_.

* * *

Felicity feels something play with her hair, she blinks a few times trying to remember everything that has happened before. Felicity shoots up in her chair when she remember the man, the gun, Oliver being dragged to the hospital.

Felicity sees Oliver awake and very much alive. She laughs a little and bring her hands to his face, he slowly smiles at her and brings his hand to hold one of hers on his face.

"Please don't do that ever again," She whispers, "Or I will have to kick your ass."

Her makeup is horribly ruined and her hair looks out of place. Oliver grins silly at her, _she stayed all night next to me? I got to wake up to a snoring felicity, this day is getting better and better_, "So it takes a bullet to the chest to get you to talk to me?"

She chokes out a laugh, of course, that would be the first thing Oliver says after almost dying. Felicity kisses him on the forehead about 20 times. She grins, "Next time I won't be so stubborn."

Oliver chuckles, "I would still do it all again."

When he says that her smile drops. She looks at him very serious, "You will not do that ever again! Do you understand, I thought you were going to die don't you ever make me go through that again. Promise me."

Oliver brings a hand to her cheek, "I'll do my best Barbie."

"You'll do better than best," She grins at him and lay her head on his chest (On the side that isn't wounded).

"Did you stay here all night?" Oliver ask curiously as he looks around the room.

She lets out a quiet sigh before answering, "Yes."

"Thank you," Queen whispers to her.

"I didn't do anything," She tells him a while looking through the window.

Oliver takes her chin for her to look at him, "Yes, you did. Felicity-"

"Ollie!" Thea, Moira, and his father come in.

"How is my baby dear?" Moira asks Felicity in a sincere voice.

Felicity smile, "I think he'll live."

"No kidding," Thea grins, I _bet it was true love's kiss that woke him up! _She then turns to Oliver, "I called Laurel she is on her way."

"Thanks speedy," Oliver lets out.

"I'm going to get you some water," Felicity smiles at him, he squeezes her hand before letting go for her to leave the room.

She comes back to find Laurel in her seat talking to him as she holds his hand. She lean on the doorway as she watches them, _Laurel is good for Oliver, she didn't cause him to be in a hospital on game day_. Laurel moves to kiss him and she looks away, she then feels a small hint of rejection.

_I should go, I spend the whole night with him, his family and girlfriend should have his attention now._ Felicity looks back to him to find him already looking at her, She smiles at him before leaving the scene.

She walks out of the hospital when Thea comes running out to catch her, "Felicity hold on!"

She turns to look at her and ask, "Yeah speedy?"

"Ollie said he wants to talk to you real quick," Thea explains, _this is it! He is going to dump Laurel for her! I knew it was the right thing to call Laurel_.

"Tell him he can talk to me tomorrow," Felicity suggests not wanting to feel rejected anymore.

"He really needs to talk to you he tried to get up when you left, please," Thea adds almost begging.

She lets out a breath, "Okay a few more minutes."

They walk back up to his room to find him trying to get up, Laurel is trying to keep him down but he won't budge.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Felicity storms over to him, "I didn't leave just for you to get hurt!"

"Then don't leave," He snaps at her, _she was going to leave without a goodbye just because Laurel and my family was here? They weren't even the ones who stayed the night here_.

Felicity's eyes go wide before glaring at him, "Why the hell are you mad at me?"

"Because you left! I didn't take a bullet in the chest for you to just leave me," He snaps again.

She drops her glare, "You're right, I'm sorry I thought since Laurel and your family were here you would want me to leave."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Oliver asks everyone, they all leave with a protest from Laurel but she finally leaves too. Once the door closers Oliver takes Felicity's hands and pulls her a little closer, "Felicity I don't ever want you to leave, no matter who else is here. Do you understand?"

She nods silently_, don't think too much of this, he would say this to any of his friends_.

"Good, because I don't want to have to take another bullet to the chest to get you back Barbie," He says as he gives her one of his rare smiles.

She smiles at him in return, "Me either."

For some reason she begins feel butterflies in her stomach as Oliver looks at her. Something different or something new has changed between them. Felicity can feel it and she knows Oliver can too.

The door suddenly opens and they turn to see Laurel head pop in, "Hey Ollie can we come back in now?"

"Yeah, I think you guys can now," Oliver looks back to Felicity for her opinion.

She steps away and smiled, "Of course come in."

She walks in with a pissed off looking Thea behind her, _You totally ruined their moment Laurel! I know it! It's a brother-sister thing and I know you are the cause of their spoiled moment._

"I'm so glad you're okay," Laurel smiles at him and turns to Felicity, "You too."

Felicity snorts but then says,"Me too."

"So tell me," Thea begins and looks back from Felicity to Oliver, "Was it true love's kiss that woke you up? Or was it because your soul mates and you know when one of you are near?"


	3. A Guilty Felicity

CHAPTER 3: A guilty Felicity

"Okay, favorite color?" Felicity asks while leaning on Oliver's hospital bed with Thea.

"Oh it's-" Thea begins but Felicity puts a hand over her mouth before saying the answer.

"No, Oliver has to answer," She laughs and lets go of Thea.

"Damn it Barbie why couldn't you ask me what your favorite sex position is? That's way easier." Oliver groans sarcastically with a grin.

Felicity's cheeks get bright red, "You would never guess it, now favorite color?"

Oliver thinks for a minute, then answers, "Pink?"

"Nope."

"Purple?"

"No."

"Yellow."

"Gross no."

"Black?"

"What am I, Goth?"

"Ugh…. Blue?"

"You're getting warmer…"

"Red!"

"How is red close to blue?" Thea laughs.

Moira and Robert suddenly come in with the doctor after talking with him in the hall. The gang has been coming to the hospital a few time but Felicity has been coming everyday after work to see him. The doctor claps his hands in excitement, "Good news. You get to go home today, you just need to lay off the football until you're completely healed."

They lost the game that night and it only made Oliver's ego get bigger. It's Tuesday after school, Roy, Tommy, and Diggle are at football practice, Laurel is at cheer practice, and Sarah is getting them Panda Express for them.

"That's great!" Felicity lights up and begins to help Oliver sit up.

"Yep, just keep an eye on your boyfriend and then he will be good as new before you know it," The Doc teases.

Thea giggled when Felicity gets flush at the statement, "Uh, No we aren't…. Like that. I mean he has a girlfriend, and I am well single, but that means nothing. I am just a friend…."

"She isn't just a friend." Oliver winks at her as she continues to babble.

"Not helping!" Felicity snaps at him before turning to the doctor and smiling happily.

Moira gives Robert a look and he gives her one in return.

"Guess what this fucker got for Mr. Cripple!" Sarah comes in singing loudly. All the adults look at her in surprised by her choice of words.

"Good job Sarah," Thea grins ear to ear.

Sarah looks around and her smile drops, "Let's pretend I'm Laurel shall we."

"A little too late, but good news we're leaving," Felicity informs her.

Sarah gives them a confused look, "Come again?"

"My boo boos are good enough for me to go home," Oliver baby talks.

"That's great because I hate coming here," Sarah states.

"It would have been sooner, but Barbie wouldn't kiss my boo boos," Oliver pouts still keeping up the baby act.

She raises an eyebrow and whispers, "That's not where you asked me to kiss you the other night."

Oliver whispers back, "I'm still hoping for it, I did get shot because of you."

She laughs and says, "How was I supposed to know I was going to get robbed the same day I was pissed at you, plus, I didn't even get my purse back."

Oliver chuckles, "I'll buy you a better one."

"Okay love birds let's get this show on the road," Robert grins.

"Yeah, foods getting cold," Sarah complains..

Once Oliver changes into the clothes Moira gave to him they begin to leave the room. As they walk through the front doors Oliver whispers to barbie, "You never told me your favorite color."

She lean closer to him and whispers, "Green, like the forest."

"Or like the color of your bra the other night?" Oliver whispers into her ear.

She feels a blush form on her cheeks then asks, "And how do you know that?"

"Next time make sure I'm asleep before fixing your bra," Oliver smirks.

* * *

"Here, let me have a piece," Felicity say as she tries to grab a piece of food from Oliver's plate.

"No way! Hands off the goods." Oliver laughs as he moves his plate away from her.

"Oh come on Queen, I already ate all my food!" Felicity pouts as she tries to grab another piece from his plate with her chopsticks.

Oliver laughs and takes one with his fork and put it up to her mouth, "Okay baby."

Felicity roll her eyes, but eat it off his fork anyway, Oliver grins at her when she pouts for more.

Sarah rolls her eyes, _they look like a fucking married couple. It's even worse than him and Laurel!_

Thea smirks as she quietly eats her food.

Oliver, Thea, Felicity and Sarah are all on Oliver's bed eating their food when Laurel walks in, "Hey Ollie, I heard you got out of the hospital today. How are you holding up?"

Oliver smiles as she makes her way next to him on the bed. He gives Felicity the rest of his food before saying, "I feel like shit, but at least now I have someone's attention."

Felicity grin at the plate of food when he says the last part.

Laurel looks more concerned than humored, "I can't believe it took you to almost die for her to forgive you, what happened if you did!"

Felicity smile dropped in realization and Oliver shakes his head, "Well, I am still alive as you can see, so no worries."

Laurel nods but keeps talking, "I know it's just I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me."

Sarah rolls her eyes at what her sister is glares at Laurel before stomping to the trash can.

"Hey felicity?..." Sarah asks slowly when she notices Felicity staring hard into her plate.

Felicity looks up and see everyone looking at her, "Yeah?"

"You spaced out," Laurel states.

"Yeah, sorry," Felicity begins to get up, "I'll get all our trash." She throw everything away, then asks out of nowhere, "Want me to get you a water Oliver?"

Oliver look at her weird, but then says, "I guess, sure."

Felicity smiles and opens the door right when Roy comes stomping in. He throws his bag on the ground and says, "I quit! I am not going to waste my time with all those little preppy fuckers!"

"Woah back it up, who are the preppy fuckers?" Thea asks.

"The football team! I quit when they said I need to get a $500 helmet and started talking about that rich chick, Helena." Roy explains clearly pissed off.

"So you just quit?" Thea giggles.

Roy's eyes go big, "Yeah! It is just not worth my time, Felicity told me it would look better on my file or some shit, I wasn't listening when she told me why I should try out."

Felicity laughs sarcastically as she gets a cup of water, "I told you if you were in an activity in school it would make you look good in interviews and college applications."

"Well, you can just do your cool hacking shit make me look good," Roy shrugs.

She makes her way to Oliver and says, "I can't keep doing that Roy! You know that."

"Yeah, but- hold on," Roy gives her a confused look when he sees her giving Oliver a drink, "Why are you getting Oliver a drink?"

She rolls her eyes, "Can't I give a man a drink? God damn."

"Well, yeah but Ollie…." Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"Can we stick to Roy quitting football," Felicity changes the subject slightly irritated.

"Yeah, why did you quit? It was so hot!" Thea lights up.

"Did it?" Roy smirks and leans on the wall.

"Roy…." Oliver growls threathening.

"Look, I quit so now I have more time to hang out with my bestie," Roy grins as he puts an arm around Felicity.

She roll her eyes, "No! You will not use that as your excuse!"

Roy pouts, "Fine plan B, I'll say I got kicked out for stealing the coach's medal from his teenage years in his office."

"Aren't you missing something hot shot?" Sarah grins at the idiot.

"What?"

"The medal," Laurel rolls her eyes.

Roy laughs and takes a medal out of Felicity's pocket, "You were saying?"

Her mouth drops, "How the hell-"

"I put it in there at lunch so it wouldn't be hard at practice," Roy says with a smug look.

She gives Roy a look, "Well let's just hope they don't blame me."

Oliver then tells her, "Please, the worst thing you have done is kill a bug on the floor."

Roy burst out laughing at that, "Wow, I guess you haven't seen her hobby yet."

"You mean penny collecting?" Laurel giggles as she tries to make a joke but hopelessly failing.

Felicity raises an eyebrow, "Actually, no, I hack. You know on computers."

"I'm not an idiot," Laurel defends.

Felicity rolls her eyes and whisper to herself, "Think again."

* * *

"Here, let me get that," Felicity comes up to Oliver's car when he gets out. Felicity grab his books and helps him get out. It was the third day he has been back to school and she has been acting like this ever since he got out of the hospital.

"Thanks, but I think I got it Barbie," Oliver shuts the car door and tries to get his books back.

"No, I insist, it's the least I can do," Felicity says nervously and shuts his car door.

Oliver looks at her weirdly and takes her elbow, "Fel-ic-ity, what is going on?"

Felicity shake her head as she gives him his crutches, "Nothing, I just think you need some help."

"I don't-" Oliver begins, but Tommy gets out of the drivers side and says, "Well you are a cripple now bro."

Oliver rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

She giggles, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

Oliver gives Tommy a confused look, but Tommy just gives him a _go get her _thumbs up.

* * *

"Let me hold that," Felicity takes Oliver's binder as they walk to the cafeteria.

"Are you okay Licity?" Oliver asks as they make their way to their lunch table, so far she has pulled out his chair in all their classes, walk him to all his classes, and held his things every chance she got.

"Oliver I'm fine, can't I be a friend?" She defends.

"You know you can always be more than a friend…." Oliver smirks.

She rolls her eyes and pulls out a chair for him, "Here, I'm going to get us lunch." She puts his things down and goes into the line.

Oliver sits down and looks at the group, "Has smoky been acting weird lately or is it just me?"

Thea burst into giggles, Sarah rolls her eyes, Laurel tilt her head innocently, Roy just shrugs as he digs into his food, Diggle folds his arms and grins, while Tommy seems to be flirting with a girl from another table.

"Dude, you're such an idiot!" Sarah tells him, Oliver turns to Diggle for him to confirm it.

Diggle chuckles, "You're pretty blind man."

Oliver's eyes go wide, "How?! What am I missing?"

"I'm with Ollie on this," Laurel holds his bicep.

Thea now rolls her eyes, "God damn you two are blind. Felicity feels guilty!"

Oliver gives them his confused look, "Why the hell would she?"

"Because the only reason you got shot, broke a leg, and can't play football is because of her," Diggle explains.

"She really thinks it's her fault?" Oliver asks in shock.

Laurel just shrugs, "Well, I can see why, I think she should be."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Fuck you Laurel."

"Well, what should I do about it?" Oliver asks the group.

Tommy finally turns back to the table once he got the girl's number, "You're not going to do anything."

Roy gives him a look, "And why the hell shouldn't he?"

Tommy looks at the group in shock before looking at Oliver, "Dude think about it, Felicity is giving you her undivided attention like you wanted her to. She is getting you food, holding your things, and is always by your side! Why the fuck would you give that up?"

Oliver nods his head in agreement not see a downside to his logic.

"You will give it up because that is wrong!" Roy defends like they are crazy.

"Tommy does have a point," Thea comments looking at Roy slightly guilty.

"Of course I do! This is Felicity we're talking about! Why would you give that up?" Tommy points out.

"Because I'm his girlfriend and he doesn't need Felicity," Laurel finally speaks up.

Tommy looks at Laurel before raising an eyebrow in Oliver's direction, he gives Oliver the _you're really going to listen to her_ look.

"You are not seriously going to listen to Tommy are you?" Sarah asks in shock.

"Of course he is," Tommy claps his hands.

Roy rolls his eyes, "How do you even know it will work? For all we know she is just being nice today."

Tommy rolls his eyes, "Please, this isn't being nice this is the royal treatment and I'll prove it, just ask her to do something you normally wouldn't ask."

"Okay, fine," Oliver answers searching for Felicity to come back.

Once Felicity comes back to the table she set a plate of food in front of Oliver. When she sits down Oliver asks her, "Hey can you get my folder in my last class, I forgot it?"

She smiles, "Sure thing."

When she is about to leave Oliver adds, "Can you also get me a drink from the vending machine?"

She nods without a care in the world, "Totally. Anything else?"

Oliver shakes his head in shock.

Sarah's eyebrows are up at the scene the just happened, Tommy has his stupid winning smirk on, Roy and Laurel is glaring at Oliver, Diggle has his arms still folded as he watches the scene play out, and Thea is trying to hold in a giggle.

When Felicity leaves Tommy stand up with his arms out in the air, "Who was right!?"

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Whatever Tommy! It's never going to last."

"Isn't it?" Tommy grins at her then turns to Oliver, "You just need to acted like your injuries hurt more."

"I don't think that's smart man," Diggle speaks up for the first time in the conversation, _Come on Oliver you're smarter than this._

"I'm with Diggle on this," Oliver agrees, _why do I have a feeling this will bite me in the ass later._

Tommy mouth drops in frustration, "I will not let you waste this Ollie! When will you ever get Felicity's undivided attention again?"

Thea nods, "Tommy's right, she is giving all her attention to you."

Roy looks at her in shock, _this little traitor…._

"I don't know man…." Oliver says slowly.

"Oliver Queen-" Tommy begins, but suddenly Felicity Pops out of nowhere.

She puts a hand on Oliver's shoulder to get his attention, "I couldn't find your folder, but I did get you the drink." She sits in the chair next to him with a big smile.

Oliver couldn't help but give her one in return, "It's all good."

"So I was thinking that I can help you on that project you haven't started in our free period today?" Felicity suggests.

"Ollie…." Sarah gives him a warning look, _I swear this fucker better not take advantage of her!_

When Oliver looks at Tommy, he gives him a knowing nod_, Oliver better say yes! I am his partner on the fucking project and if she doesn't help we sure as hell won't do it at all._

Oliver looks back to her, "Felicity you don't need to help me-"

She waves her hand, "I want to Oliver, don't sweat it! I meet you in the library in 7th period."

Oliver looks around in panic, but the bell rings before he can change her mind. Felicity runs to the bathroom real quick when Tommy moves next to Oliver. They are quiet for a moment before Tommy says, "I'm disappointed Queen."

Oliver rolls his eyes, "Well, I don't want her attention out of guilt."

Tommy pats him on the back, "If you don't want it that way, then you need to tell her."

* * *

Oliver sits nervously at a table in the library alone, _why the fuck am I nervous? It's not like I'm breaking up with the girl for damn sakes!_

He sees Felicity walking to him with an innocent smile, all the fear and nervousness leaves him instantly.

"Hey Oliver," She sits across from him and pulls out a book.

Oliver shakes his head and points to the book, "No, no. Nope, put that up we're not doing that."

She laughs in confusion, "... Why?"

He looks seriously at the book then back at her, "Because I don't want your help."

She looks at him seriously before sarcastically smiling, "Fine."

She begins to stand up when Oliver curses under his breath and stands up with her, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Felicity rolls her eyes and asks, "Then how did you mean it Oliver?"

"I meant I want you to stop being this nice!" Oliver answers awfully.

Her eyes go big, "Consider it done."

He groans, "I didn't mean it like that either Felicity!"

She folds her arms, "Well let's hope third time's the charm."

He takes a deep breath this time, "I just don't want you to do this because I'm injured, Okay?"

She looks confused again, "Do what?"

Oliver's eyes are wider now, "Damn it Felicity- Nice! Being nice to me! I don't want you to be this way when I'm injured, I want you to treat me like this because you want to."

She looks to the ground guilty, Oliver shakes his head and stands in front her, "Oh no! I will not let you feel guilty again," He takes her face into his hands to look at him, he whispers, "Don't, don't feel guilty. Please I don't want you to feel guilty because of me."

She sighs, "It's just… Laurel was right and-"

"Let me deal with Laurel, just don't feel guilty for something I will do again for you in a heartbeat," He whispers, "Do you understand?"

She nods then smiles, "Please don't though."

He grins, "No promises."

Felicity suddenly hit him with a book, "No, you will promise me or I will make your life a living hell."

He puts his hands up, "Fine! Fine, I promise!-"

She laughs in relief, "That was easy."

Oliver lift up a finger, "Hold on you didn't let me finish." She crosses her arms waiting for him to finish, "I'll promise if you promise you'll be there when I get my cast off."

She raises an eyebrow and he gives her his puppy dog eyes, "You never know Barbie, I could get seriously hurt."

She grins knowing she will give in, "Deal."

He then takes her hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Felicity ask as she grabs her things.

"It's time for me to give you my undivided attention."

"Should I be scared?" She chuckles.

He turns his head and gives her a mysterious smirk.


	4. Hershey's Kisses & A stupid Road Trip

CHAPTER 4: Hershey's Kisses / A Stupid Road Trip

After the little discussion in the library Oliver and Felicity have been like peas in a pod. It's funny how they have came closer than ever and yet nothing has really changed.

When Felicity comes to sit down at their lunch table, Tommy lights up and claps his hands to get everyone's attention, "Now that everyone is here…. As you all know by now Ollie is getting his cast off tomorrow," they all nod (It's Thursday today and the appointment is Friday at 5:30p.m.) for him continue, "And as you know in my family has a house on the beach. It is currently empty and my dad said it's was cool if we went for the weekend."

"Should Ollie be going out and doing stuff like that right when he gets his cast off?" Laurel questions next to Oliver.

"He'll be fine, Licity will watch him," Thea winks toward Felicity.

Felicity gets a little red but then changes the subject, "How far away is it?"

"Only 2-3 hours, are you all up for it? It's probably the last summer weekend we'll get this year so why waste it," Tommy sales pitches.

Roy turns to Felicity, "We're not doing anything this weekend so count us in."

"Same with Sarah and I," Laurel lights up.

"Why not," Diggle shrugs.

"I already talked to Moira so no worries you and Thea can come," Tommy explains to the Queen siblings.

"Hold on, we need to take separate cars since we all can't fit in one," Diggle points out.

"Okay… Girls in one car and guys in another," Tommy answers, "I'll text you the directions."

"Great, I get to see the famous Merlyn's vacation house!" Felicity lights up like a kid.

"Not only that but you can share the famous Tommy Merlyn's bed," Tommy winks_, nice one man, you should use that line for often_.

She rolls her eyes, "Thank the lords, my prayers have been answered!"

"Just wait, I'll show you the shower we'll share," Tommy gives her his best smug look, _Ollie is going to kill him for that line.._.

Felicity laughs, _why am I getting the feeling this conversation won't end here?_

She turns to Oliver to see him clenching the table angrily. Tommy smirks to himself, _totally worth it._

* * *

"Roy! Where is my damn bikini!" Felicity yells in their apartment.

Roy comes into her room to find it a total mess of clothes, "How should I know?"

"You did the laundry this week!" Felicity answer him irritably. They just got out of school (It's Friday) and they're trying to finish packing, the girls will pick her up in 30 minutes.

"Well then I probably put them with your underwear!" He defends and goes back to his room.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Well I don't see them!"

"Well that's where I put them!"

"FOUND IT!" Felicity yells to him, she shove it into her suitcase and pulls it out into the living room. Felicity lets out a satisfactory breath while putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you! Women….." Roy whispers the last part from his room.

"Oh shut up! You love me!" She yells at him.

He comes into the room with his bag and asks, "So what's the plan again?"

"Okay so we're all meeting here, girls and guys. I have 30 minutes to go get sunscreen, you some flip flops then I'm supposed to pick up Oliver from the hospital and come back here," She explains more to herself than to him.

Roy raise one of his eyebrows, "Me, flip flops, No."

Felicity points a finger at him as she gets her car keys and walks to the door, "Just because you think flip flops aren't manly doesn't mean you don't need them!"

Roy groans, "But Felicity!"

"Nope! You need red flip flops Roy!" She shuts the door before he can complain some more.

Felicity gets into the car and drives off to the closest store. Once She's in the store she calls Oliver, "Hey I'm at the store do you need anything before I pick you up?"

"A kiss would be great," He answers through the phone.

"How about Hershey's Kisses?" She asks as she grabs a bag of them.

"Close enough, when will you get here?" He asks.

"In about 10 minutes, see you there," Felicity answer as she gets in line for the cashier.

* * *

Felicity checks her phone, she lets out a breath when she see that she is right on time, all she needs to do is get Oliver. She is a little frisky at the moment, there's a lot on her mind and all she wants to do is get Oliver and go.

When she goes into the hospital she sees Oliver lounging in a chair, she comes up to him, "Come on, we're going to be late, they are probably all waiting at the apartment now."

Felicity begins to walk the way she came but when he doesn't follow she turns around, "Did I miss something or?..."

He nods to the cast that is still on his leg, "They apparently moved me up for 6 o'clock."

Her mouth drops, "What? We have to- who told you this?"

He points to the guy sitting behind the counter.

"Hold on…." She demands as she power walks toward the man he pointed to, _this bitch thinks he is going to ruin my weekend well think again_!

Oliver's eyes go wide a little, "Barbie what are you doing?"

When she reaches the front desk she asks, "I'm here to ask you about Oliver Queen's appointment?"

The man nods and look at his paper, "He is scheduled for 6 p.m. Mrs.…?"

"Smoak, Well it was originally 5:30 and I would like it to stay that way," She says nicely but demanding.

"Felicity…" Oliver comes up next to her nervously.

She holds a hand up to stop Oliver, "I got this," She looks back to the man, "Look we're running late now and we have a busy weekend so if you can just get his cast off now that would be great."

"I'm sorry I can't change it," The man snickers at her.

Felicity close her eyes for a moment before staring daggers at him, "Yeah, no buddy. You are going to change the schedule before I take his cast off myself!"

"I'm sorry, she is usually not this snappy," Oliver explains and puts an arm around her waist as he tries to pull her away.

The man nods, "Just keep your girl in check or we will have to call security."

"Excuse me?" Felicity snaps at him. She tries not to think about him call her 'your girl' to Oliver.

"Come on," Oliver groans while walking back to their seats.

"Did you fucking hear him? What an asshole!" She barks as she sends a glare at the man.

"It will be okay we'll just be a little late," Oliver sits back down while trying to hide a smile, _Felicity is so adorable_.

"I'll call Sarah," She groans.

When Sarah picks up she snaps at Felicity, "Where the hell are you and Oliver? You should have came back by now!"

"I know, I know. They move his appointment to 6 o'clock."

"Wait What? So now we're going to be an hour off schedule!"

"Dude Sarah check out what Fel packed for this weekend?! It looks like the virgin packed in this suitcase." Thea says in the background.

Oliver suddenly tells Felicity, "Just tell them to go without us, they will get there on time but will just be an hour late."

She nods then answers her, "Oliver says just go without us, will be on our way after. So we'll just be an hour late."

"Fine but you better not flake out on us," Sarah demands.

"We won't!" She grins at her impatient friend.

"Dude Laurel is going to be pissed now," Sarah complains looking back at her sister on the couch.

"Why?" She asks curiously looking to Oliver.

"She thinks there might be something going on between you two and this isn't helping."

"Why would she think that?"

"Well it's not just her it's like… EVERYONE! Thea what are you doing- put her stuff back."

"Oh come on, it's not like we're sleeping together."

Oliver gives Felicity a look but her rolls her eyes.

"Does it matter? You guys have eye sex every fucking day."

"We. Do. Not." Felicity looks over to Oliver and he just staring at her with a goofy smirk.

"Put Ollie on the phone then."

Felicity can practically see her smug look through the phone, "Yeah….No see you later." She hangs up before she says another word.

She turns to see Oliver still trying to hide his smile, "Okay spit it out, what is so funny?"

He shrugs, "Nothing is funny….Just a happy situation."

"...What?" Felicity slowly asks for him to continue.

"Well now you and I will be together, alone for 3 hours." He simply explains.

"How is that a happy situation again?" She folds her arms.

"I get you for 3 hours all to myself," He grins at her and to top it off he winks.

She lets out a snort, "Whatever, you're driving."

"Deal," He lights up then grabs a crappy hospital magazine.

Felicity sees what he picked up and says emotionless, "Sich people touch that."

He drops the magazine the second she says that and sends her a look.

* * *

"Mr. Queen?" A doctor asks as he walks into the room.

Felicity light up, "That's us!" She grabs Oliver's hand and pulls him to the doctor.

"Felicity, slow down," Oliver chuckles.

"Well hurry up Oliver," She pulls him harder.

The doctor laughs to himself as they get to the room he guided them to. Felicity helps Oliver sits on the bed while the doctor is reading something.

Felicity sit down next to him, "Are you nervous? I am nervous but I have no reason to. It's just you, not that I'm saying I shouldn't be worried, but you're just getting you cast off and I don't think it will hurt…."

Oliver chuckles before whispering into her ear, "If it hurts when I get my cast off can I get a kiss?"

She turns her head to look at him and whispers back, "Of course, I have Hershey's kisses in the car waiting for you."

He leans in closer not daring to back down, "That's not what I meant."

They're sitting unbelievably closer, his lips so close that Felicity can feel his breath on her face. She tilts her head innocently, "It isn't?"

Oliver takes her chin in one hand and looks down to her lips, "Here let me show you what I meant."

"Good news this will only take 20 minutes so don't worry your leg is good as new now," The doctor says loudly.

Felicity jumps a little and turns to see the doctor still looking at the papers. She hears Oliver growl in irritation next to her.

* * *

"You are so full of yourself," Felicity announces to Oliver as he begins to drive away from his house.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to drive in style!" Oliver defends, _women..._.

"Oh my god you are such a girl!" Felicity barks, _men…. no scratch that! He is nowhere near a man._

When they left the hospital Oliver insisted they go to his house to take his car instead since it was "faster and better looking". So now we're an hour an half late, it's 7:30 p.m. and it's an 3 hour drive.

"Well we're going now aren't we?" Oliver snaps.

"Yeah after a hour an half!" She yells.

"Just tell me the damn directions!" He rolls his eyes_._

"Hold on…." She takes out her phone and pulls out Tommy's directions.

* * *

"I told you! I fucking told you not to! Now we're lost!" Felicity yells in frustration.

"I know where we're at Smoak!" Oliver snaps.

"You said this was a fucking short cut and it's been 4 hours it should've taken us 3!"

"Well we would have been there by now if you didn't need a bathroom!"

"I'm not a guy Queen! I can't pee in a bush!" Felicity defend.

"Oh so this is all my fault?!"

"Yeah! Since you decide to take that stupid short cut!"

"We're not lost!"

"Bullshit!"

They sit silently in the car when her phone rings, Tommy is calling.

Once Felicity answers she snaps, "What!"

"Damn did I just interrupt you and Ollie hooking up or something?"

"No way in hell will I ever hook up with Queen over here."

"What did he do?" Tommy chuckles.

"He took a shortcut and got us fucking lost!"

"We're not LOST!" Oliver roars.

Tommy laughs louder, "Wow you really pissed him off."

"Good," Felicity growls.

"Well I'll text you more directions. Call me when you fix things," Tommy claims.

"Got it," She hangs up, "So what is the plan?"

"The plan is we're on our way to the vacation house," Oliver explains as he death grips the wheel.

Felicity turns to look at him, "Are you serious?"

He nods not giving her a glance.

She shake her head in defeat, "Stop the car."

"What?" He finally turns to look at her.

"Stop the car." When he stops the car she grabs her purse and gets out of the car, slamming the door and walking away.

Oliver parks the car and jumps out, "Felicity what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm finding a way to Tommy's house," She shouts and fold her arms while walking.

"Felicity get in the car!" He demands.

"Of course Mr. Queen," She answers but keeps walking.

"I'm serious!"

"No shit!"

"Felicity you have 3 seconds to get in the car!"

"3,2,1 oops!" Felicity yells bitterly.

"Felicity!" Oliver runs over to her and grabs her arm to make her face him.

She shoves him away, "What!?"

"You can't just walk around here at 11 p.m.! It's not safe," He argues.

"Well I'm not staying in the fucking car with you if you're going to have your head in your ass!" She exclaims.

"Excuse me?!" He snaps in a bitter voice.

"You hear me!"

"I am- I….your right and I'm sorry. Just get in the car and we'll go to the next stop and ask for directions." He says softly and slowly.

She nods, "Fine but I'm driving this time."

"Done," He agrees as he follows behind her.

* * *

They walk out of the rusty old motel in defeat, it's 11:30 p.m. right now and they just found out that Tommy's vacation's house is an hour and a half away. Felicity leans on the car in the parking lot of the motel, "So what's the plan now?"

Oliver rubs his forehead, "I think we should just stay here for the night we're both too tired to drive anymore and it's around 11 o'clock."

"No, no...No, no, no, no….Nope," Felicity folds her arms, "I can drive we'll be fine."

"Barbie, your tired, your hungry, let's just get a room and leave tomorrow morning," He insisted.

"You're just saying that so you can get in bed with me," She points out.

"Is it working?" He walks toward her slowly with a predatory look.

"Nope," She tilts her head up.

Oliver puts his hands on her hips as he traps her between him and his car, "Come on Licity, it's just one night, we'll leave in the morning and get there by lunch."

"Oliver I'm not tired," She resists to yawn.

"I can change that," He gives her a smug look.

"You won't though," She raises an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" He whispers as he leans his head down slightly.

"Fine," She groans.

"What?"

"We can stay the night here," She gives in.

"Good to know because I already paid him for one night," Oliver suddenly stands back and throws her onto his shoulder and begins to walk to one of the motel's rooms.

"You what?!"

"I paid him for one night when you went to the bathroom."

"Oliver!"

"Felicity relax I paid for it so think of it as one free night with the hottest guy you know!"

"Oliver Queen put me fucking down! Now!"

"I like the bossy Felicity, it's hot."

"Queen! I'm not kidding I can destroy you in a second with my phone!"

"Bitch with Wi-Fi, I like it."

"I'm calling Roy! He is going to kick your ass!"

"Fe-li-city..."

"WHAT?"

"We're here."

"Then why don't you put me down!"

"I like the view of your ass."

"I wish I could say the same."

That's when Oliver puts her back on the ground, but fortunately he keeps his hands on her waist. He slowly pushes her until her back hits the door, "Are you saying I don't have a nice ass?"

Felicity giggles and nods, "Yup."

"Well Ms. Smoak I'll have to say I'm terribly sad to hear that."

She rolls her eyes but laughs, "Shut up and open the door."

He opens the door, once Felicity walks in the first thing she notices is the one bed in the middle of the room. She turns to give him a look and he just shrugs, "Must have misheard me."

She laughs sarcastically, "Yeah right."

"I'm going to go get our bags," Oliver changes the subject and goes out of the room.

She jumps into the bed and calls up Tommy, "Hey."

"Sup, when are you two getting here? Laurel is freaking out, she thinks you got eaten by a bear or something." Tommy points out.

She laughs, "Really? I think she be happy if I got eaten."

"I know right? Thea and Roy look pretty comfy together, don't tell Ollie. Sarah, Diggle and I are betting on where you have been for the past 5 hours."

Felicity plays with her hair and asks, "Where do they think we've been?"

"Sarah bets you and Oliver have been fucking in the car, I think you guys stop some place and banged, Diggle thinks you two were just arguing like always- Hold on," Tommy begins talking to someone then comes back to her, "Thea bet's you gave him a blow job and Roy bet's you two went to a gas station and did the deed."

"Sorry to say but we didn't do the deed," She grins ear to ear at their ridiculous bet.

"Then why are you not here yet?"

"We found out we're about an hour away and we decide just to stay at a motel for the night," She explains.

Felicity then hears Tommy shout, "They went to a motel to jump each other's bones!"

"NO! Tell them that isn't true!" She yells into the phone.

"You never know Licity…"

"I know."

"Well if you ever get cold in Ollie's bed you know where mine is," Tommy comments, _damn I am on fire with my pick up lines!_

"Okay Tommy I think about it," Felicity laughs_,_ "Goodnight."

"Goodnight smoky."

Once she hangs up the phone Oliver comes in and puts the bags on the floor, "No worries Ms. Smoak your knight in shining armor is here!"

She snorts, "If you're a knight then you're the worst one of them."

He put a hand on his heart, "You wounded me!"

She takes out a Hershey kiss and holds it up with a grin, "Want me to kiss it better."

"Of course," Oliver grins as he takes the chocolate, he plops down next to her while unwrapping it.

"So I called Tommy and said we're spending the night here," She speaks up while take a chocolate for her.

"How'd he take it," Oliver asks as he plays with her hair.

"Actually they made a bet of why we aren't there yet, so my guess there taking it pretty well," She says as she whacks his hand away.

Oliver pouts but then questions, "What they bet?"

"Thea- blowjob, Roy- went to a gas station and fucked , Sarah- fucked in the car, Diggle bet we were just arguing and Tommy think we went some place to jump each other bones," She summaries.

Oliver gives her a small smirk before rolling on top of her, "Well I think Tommy won the bet."

She shakes her head amused, "Yeah, no hot shot."

Oliver slides his hands to her hips carefully and questions, "Why not?"

She lifts her head a little and whispers, "Girlfriend remember?" He groans, she laughs then flips them over so now she is straddling him, "Sorry buddy."

His hands slide down to her thighs, "I think I like this position better."

"Don't get use to it," Felicity blushed realizing how they are positioned and gets up, "Let's watch Star Wars tonight, I have been craving some Han Solo action all night."

Oliver grabs her hand before she is out of reach and pulls her back on top of him, "If you wanted some action all you had to do was ask."

She blushes harder and moves away again, "That not what I meant….. And you need to stop this already looks bad to Laurel."

"I know I'm just teasing you," He he relaxes.

Felicity grabs her laptop and moves to sit next to him and slightly snuggling up to him as she begins the 4th movie of Star Wars.

Half way in the movie Felicity realizes Oliver has his arm around her shoulder and the other is on her lower thigh. her head is resting on his shoulder and she is playing with the helm of his shirt. She turns to look at him and he is already asleep, she shuts the laptop and moves away to put it up when Oliver unconsciously pulls her back. He puts a leg over hers and an arm around her waist.

She smiles to herself when she see him snuggling into her neck. She wishes she could stay like this with him but sadly she is still in her clothes and still needs to change. She shoves him lightly then hears a small moan from him. She shoves him a little harder this time and whispers, "Oliver…."

He growls before holding her possessively, "You do that again Felicity and I will have to take you to bed the right way."

She gulps at his almost threat, "Oliver I need to get up."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"...Fine but if you don't come back in three minutes I'm coming to put you in my bed." He yawns then let's go.

Felicity quickly gets up knowing he is for real. She opens her bag to look for pajamas but weirdly Felicity don't find the same clothes she put in the bag earlier. Felicity find her more sexier dresses and shirts, when she keep digging she finds her good lingerie. Felicity nervously looks and finds her pajamas but they aren't her Harry potter ones, they're her small lingerie nightgowns. Felicity curse softly knowing exactly who changed her wardrobe, Thea.

_I knew I should've brought it with me to the hospital! Damn it._

Felicity lets out breath in defeat and grabs the tiny Red pajamas. She puts on the thing she calls pajamas and looks in the mirror in horror, _Do I really want to wear this to bed with Oliver? He will definitely say something about it tomorrow morning... Fuck it._

She leaves the bathroom and gets under the covers, making sure she isn't touching Oliver.

She lets out a breath, "Goodnight Queen."

He hums before whispering, "Night, Your pajamas fit you perfectly by the way."


	5. Surrounded By The People You Love

CHAPTER 5: Surrounded By People You Love

"Oliver."

"Mhm?"

"Get your hand off my ass."

"Mhm."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm."

"I'm about to die."

"Mhm."

"I married Roy."

"Mhm."

"I grew a third boob."

"Mhm."

Felicity growls furiously at the situation she is in. She is practically on top of Oliver, almost straddling him. He has an arm around her waist under her Red nightgown. The other hand is holding one off her ass cheeks not so innocently. It's also not helping that her nightgown is up to her chest because of him so now the only thing between Oliver's hand and her ass are her panties, _I don't think that even counts._

She never knew Oliver was such a heavy sleep, but Tommy once told her it takes forever to wake him. She check the time, it's 7 in the morning and they have to leave soon. She sighs knowing the only way to wake him up is by yelling.

"OLIVER QUEEN WAKE UP!"

He wakes up with a jolt and flips off the bed frightened, also take Felicity down in the process. She does down with a squeal, he is holding her almost protectively. She lets out breathlessly, "Oliver don't panic. I was just trying to wake you up."

He looks around still wondering if he was dreaming, he looks down she see her in his lap still in her red nightie. He realizes she was the one who yelled and he laughs in relief, "Licity do me a favor and never wake me up."

She chuckles tired, "Deal. Come on we need to get going."

They get up slowly and try to steady themselves after falling. Oliver falls back into the bed and watches Felicity walk around the room. She begins to pick up some of their stuff and he smiles to himself, "Nice pjs."

"Don't get use to them." She answers without looking at him.

"Did you wear them just for me?"

She then looks at him half tired, half anger, "No, Thea switch out all my clothes while I was gone!."

"Good excuse, I'll have to thank Thea." Oliver winks as he checks her out once more. Oliver's phone goes off, he gets up and grabs it to answer. Felicity lays back in bed for a moment as Oliver answers his cell.

"Hey Mom- yeah we all got there okay."

Felicity raises an eyebrow at him but he just winks.

"Yes we all in separate rooms."

Felicity chokes on a laugh and gets up, as she walks to the bathroom she can feel Oliver's eyes on her ass and legs.

Oliver growls for a moment while watching her walk then answers his mother, "Yeah everything is PG mom."

"Bullshit!" Felicity yells with a bubbly laugh to him.

Oliver gives her a look before saying, "I love you two, I'll call you when we're heading back."

Once he hangs up he stands up a walks slowly to her, "Smoaks…."

"Queen." She raises an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly Oliver runs after her trying to tickle her to death. Felicity obviously runs away from him with girlish screams. she jumps onto the bed towards the bathroom. Once she shuts the door behind her she yells to him, "I'm taking a shower so get changed now!"

"Maybe I should help you Felicity, with the hard to reach places." Oliver says on the other side of the door.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You better have breakfast out there waiting for me!"

"Anything for you Ms. Smoak," Oliver chuckles sweetly.

* * *

"Wow look at this Oliver," Felicity fantasizes as they pull into the vacation house driveway. It was about 78 degrees and it's around noon.

"I know right, Tommy and I come here all the time," Oliver comments, once he parks he gets out and opens the door for her. He grabs their bags and explains, "Go inside I'll put these in our rooms."

"Great thanks Oliver!" Felicity lights up, she quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek before running into the house.

She walks in and find an soaking wet Tommy locked out as he hits the glass back doors. Laurel is making some food with Diggle while Roy and Sarah are cracking up laughing at Tommy's little fit. Thea comes running up to Felicity to give her a big hug.

Once she lets go she squeals, "You're finally here! You two took forever!"

Felicity gives her a look, "Someone changed all my clothes yesterday…."

"Oh really, I wonder who did- Felicity!"

Felicity begins to chase Thea around the house, Oliver's little sister starts shouting everyone's name. When Felicity finally gets ahold of her she feels two soaking arms go around her and a wet chest on her back, "Smoaky! You finally came!"

"Tommy!" Felicity squeals, Oliver had just let him in.

"What did mean old Thea do to you?" Tommy spins her around and holds her chin while giving her a sarcastic protective look.

"Who you callin old!" Thea barks but grins ear to ear.

Felicity glares at Thea then turn to Tommy, "She changed all my clothes! So I had to wear a tiny red dress people call pajamas to bed with Oliver!"

"And let me tell you Tommy, it was so worth renting a room with one bed," Oliver speaks up as he lean on a wall.

"You WHAT?" Laurel walks up to Oliver.

Sarah tries to hold her laugh, Diggle is quietly eating a sandwich with a full on grin.

Thea lights up, "I knew I was doing the right thing!"

"Thea!" Felicity yells and makes another move to get her but Tommy keeps his wet arms around her.

"Roy help me! Felicity is completely insane!" She giggle and hides behind him.

"I could have told you that," Roy winks playfully at Felicity.

Felicity rolls her eyes and looks up at Tommy and whine, "Tommy! You're all wet!"

"Am I?" He shakes his head so water goes everywhere.

"Okay kids, Laurel and I made lunch," Diggle finally interrupts, he is the only one who is actually mature in their group.

Sarah throws a towel at Tommy which he catches easily, "Put on a shirt Tommy!"

Tommy flexes, "You don't like the view Sarah? Licity does!"

Oliver comments, "If Licity doesn't like my ass then she doesn't like your abs."

Tommy turns to her shocked, "You don't like Ollie's ass?!"

Felicity shrugs and hits her ass, "I've seen better."

"See what I had to deal with?" Oliver points to her then takes a huge bite out of a sandwich.

"Excuse me you don't live with her!" Roy points out as he and Thea sit on the counter.

"I'm not that bad!" Felicity defends while snatching sandwich.

Tommy puts an arm around her shoulders, "Oh I know it, if you guys know what I mean."

She rolls her eyes and pokes him in the ribs, "Shut up and go put on your shirt."

Tommy takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, "Care to join me?"

Sarah burst out laughing, "Tommy give Felicity a break she had to share a bed with Ollie in her special pajamas"

"Fine mom," Tommy complains and goes to his room but not before whispering to himself, "Why does Ollie get all the action!"

"So how was sleeping in a bed with Oliver?" Diggle smirks.

Her eyes go wide, "Awful!"

Sarah shoves Felicity a little, "Oh come on, we all know you loved when he cuddled you."

"How do you know he cuddled me?"

Thea laughs, "Because I know him! He will cuddle anything! And if it has an ass and tits then he is even worse."

"You should have gave me a warning!" She complains and she devours her food.

"I thought it would be funnier," Thea shrugs.

Oliver walks back into the kitchen with Laurel under his arm, "So what's the game plan for today?"

"The beach," Roy shrugs.

"Oh come on it can't be just the beach," Felicity lights up.

"Barbie is right, we're both going to my bed," Tommy comes out of nowhere with a dry shirt. He put his arm around Felicity, "After my bed then the shower, then maybe the counter and the hot tub, and it you want to have even more fun the ocean is free."

Felicity gives him her_ excuse me bitch _look and walks away.

"Tommy…" Roy growls.

Tommy just shrugs and walks after her.

* * *

"Felicity hurry up and get your cute ass down here!" Sarah shouts through the house.

"I'm coming!" Felicity calls out as she finishes putting on her bathing suit. It's a simple gray bikini with tiny yellow polka-dots. Before she leaves she checks out herself in the mirror and smirks,_ Damn. I still got it._

When she goes out back she sees the white sand and the blue ocean, it's probably the most beautiful thing she has seen. When she reaches the others she sees Laurel and Thea tanning. Diggle, Roy, Sarah, Tommy and Oliver playing ball in the water.

Roy is wearing red trunks, Diggle; Black trunks, Tommy; Blue and Oliver; Green is wear a sexy black one piece, Thea a dark red bikini with a little gold. Laurel is wearing a neon pink bikini.

Felicity begins to run towards them, "Hey! I wanna play!"

Oliver and Tommy suddenly stop what they were doing and watch her run over. They stand still as a statue in the water, Roy throws the ball at them to get their attention but the guys still haven't moved. When Felicity get in the water the first thing Roy does is throw her underwater. It takes a moment for Oliver and Tommy to go back to normal.

When Felicity pops back up she splashes him and yells, "Not fair! I wasn't ready!"

Oliver laughs, "Are you ready for this?" He throws the ball at her but of course Felicity doesn't realize it's coming and it hits her on the top of her head.

Felicity laughs and begins to try to push him underwater, "Jerk!"

Oliver pulls her to his chest and holds her firmly in his arms, "Am I now?"

Felicity begins to struggle in his grasp, "Don't you dare Oliver! Oliver Queen-"

Oliver tips them both over under the water. When they both come up Felicity gasp for air.

Sarah yells, "You love birds playing or not?"

When Felicity sees his charming grin she shoves him back into the water and yells to Sarah, "I'm in!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Okay which one is sexier? Batman, Atom, Green Arrow or the Flash," Thea asks Laurel, Sarah, and Felicity. They're all tanning in the sand while the guys are still in the water. They only have an hour left until the sun goes down.

"Batman definitely," Sarah grins thinking about Christian Bale.

"Are you kidding? Flash is way better!" Laurel argues remembering the TV series.

"Please you guys are all wrong! Atom is better and everyone knows it!" Felicity comments as she plays with the sand.

"Hell no Green Arrow all the way!" Thea exclaims.

"Whatever, you all are blind! Batman is the real deal." Sarah insists.

"Who's the real deal?" Diggle asks them with the guys next to him.

"Batman," Sarah says proudly.

"Were picking who is hotter, Batman, Flash, Atom, or Green Arrow." Laurel explains.

"I'll be your flash," Roy lays down next to Thea.

"You can totally pull off the red costume!" Felicity winks innocently at him.

"If he is Flash, I'll be your Green Arrow!" Tommy lays in front of Felicity.

She giggles and puts her hands over her heart, "My hero!"

Oliver glares at Tommy before kissing Laurel on the nose, "I'll be your Atom."

"Wow you guys are awful at matching heroes," Sarah rolls her eyes and switches to laying on her back, "I'll be the loner, like the Canary!"

Diggle grins, "I'll be your black driver."

"See! That's how you match heroes bitches!" Sarah lights up at Diggle and gives him a high five.

* * *

It's 6:30 at night and the sun is almost down making the sky full of color. The guys made a little fire in the sand and the girls brought out the radio and things for s'mores. Everyone is still in their bathing suit but is dried off.

Sarah is wearing Oliver's plain t-shirt over her bathing suit, Thea is wearing her robe over her's, Sarah is in her bathing suit and booty shorts. Felicity borrowing Tommy's big sweatshirt. All the guys are wearing shirts with their trunks now.

Felicity puts on Oldies as everyone shoves their marshmallow in the fire.

"Not to be racist but I love my marshmallows burnt black," Diggle smiles at his announcement.

They all laugh lightly at his comment, Sarah is the first to say, "You not the only one."

Thea and Laurel barely put their marshmallow next to the fire since they like if golden but the rest love it burnt all around.

"You guys do know it really bad for you if you do that." Laurel comments as she waits for her's to get golden.

"Where did you hear that? The internet?" Sarah snaps while blowing her burning marshmallow so the fire leaves.

Felicity didn't say anything as she enjoys the music and her surrounding, she brings her burning marshmallow to her lips to eat. She slightly moves to the music while watching the sun go down.

"Hey where is Tommy?" Thea asks the group when she doesn't see him anywhere.

"I'm right here," He calls out, "Did you miss me?"

"You know we did." Sarah answers sarcastically.

"Well then you will be happy to see what I brought with me." He grins to the gangs. He lifts his hands and to show them the cases of beer he has. Everyone begins to holler as he passes them around the group.

He plops down between Roy and Felicity and hands them each one. Felicity lets Tommy open it when he see her struggling. Laurel is cuddling up to Oliver while sarah and Diggle talk next to them. Thea and Roy chug their beers seeing who can finish it first. Surprisingly Thea finishes first.

"So Barbie impressed?" Tommy starts up a conversation.

"Hell yeah…" She smiles genuinely while looking out to the lake, "This view is amazing."

He lips form a smile, "It sure is."

A new song comes onto the radio and Felicity lights up and turns it up, "This song is the best!"

Tommy listen to the song for a moment a burst out laughing, "Out of all the songs in the world you like this one?!"

"What can I say, I'm an oldies fan-" She grins she sways to the beat singing, "I-I'm so in love with you-"

_Whatever you want to do  
Is alright with me  
'Cause you make me feel, so brand new_

Thea who also hears the song freaks out and gets up pulling Roy to dance with her. Roy laughs and takes one more sip of his beer before getting up and dancing with her. Laurel notices them dancing and makes Oliver dance with her aswell.

_And I want to spend my life with you  
Me sayin' since, baby, since we've been together  
Ooo, loving you forever_

Sarah lights up the the couples dancing and shoves Diggle to sing. He sends her a look, "Because I'm black?"

"Hell yea! Now give them a show Al green!" She claps her hands in excitement when he actually get up and begins to sing his his beer, "Is what I need-"

The groups look to him and holler for him to continue, he makes a show of his beer as his microphone, "Let me, be the one you come running to-"

_I'll never be untrue  
Ooo baby_

"Come on Barbie," Tommy demand and pulls her up from the sand. She giggles as she lets him, they take each other's hands and begin to dance. It wasn't romantic for them but it was goofy and silly. Sarah is still in the sand drinking her beer swaying to the music.

Diggle then make face and points to everyone singing, "Let's, let's stay together."

Tommy twirls Felicity around and all she can do is laugh like a schoolgirl. No one notice Oliver watching Felicity dancing. He smiles at her smile while she moves to the beat.

_Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad._

Felicity and Oliver catch each other's eyes that moment, somehow her smile is able to brighten. She sings still looking at him, "Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad."

* * *

"Hurry up! We're about to play the movie!" Roy yells when Felicity is not in the living room yet. It's about 10p.m. and everyone is in the livingroom with their pjs on waiting on her.

"You guys watch it without me! I'll just go to bed!" Felicity yells behind a well where they can't see her.

"Oh come on Felicity! It's not movie night without you!" Laurel shouts, Felicity makes a face thinking that what Laurel said was actually kind of nice.

"I know…." She panics as biting her nails.

"Then why aren't you coming?" Diggle yells to her.

"Because I'm wearing my pajamas."

"Okay… the problem is?" Roy asked confused, "I see you in your pajamas all the time!"

Thea begins to laugh realizing what the problem is, "She is wearing her _nice _pajamas."

"Now you have to let us see!" Tommy grins ready t see what Oliver was bragging about earlier.

"No!"

"We won't laugh," Sarah incourges.

"But we will do something else," Tommy nods to Oliver giving him the _you know what I mean _look.

"Fine…." Felicity pouts and slowly comes out of the hall way. All the guys mouth drops as they stare at her, only oliver has a smirk plastered on.

"Told you," Oliver high fives Tommy.

Tommy whistles, "Damn smoaks, black really looks good on you. Thanks Thea."

"Consider it a an early birthday present to the guys," Thea grins as she watch everyone drool over her.

"That's it!" Felicity storms away.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouts and runs after her, he goes into her room but doesn't find her there. He realizes she is in his room, "Felicity?"

She takes one of his t-shirts and change out of her pajamas and into his shirt. It's longer than her pajamas but it only goes to her low thighs. Felicity look up to see Oliver leaning on his door frame, "I'm taking one of your shirts."

"I can see that," Oliver smiles as he watches her in the middle of his room with only his shirt on,_ now this is something I could get use too_.

"What?" Felicity asks and folds her arms self conscious.

He just shrugs, "Nothing….you just look….. cute."

She lets out a breath and walks out of his room, "Good because I'm not giving it back for the rest of the night."

He follows her out of the room as he drools over her legs. When they get back they sit on the couch with Laurel and Tommy. Roy and Thea are in the loveseat, Sarah in on the ground with tons of blankets next to the couch they're sitting on and Diggle is making the popcorn for them.

Felicity sits between Tommy and Oliver while Laurel snuggles into Oliver.

"That happen to the black sexy pajamas?' Tommy pouts.

"I traded it out for Oliver's shirt." Felicity explains.

Tommy leans in and whispers, "You'd look better in my shirt."

She grins and tilts her head, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Play it already," Thea complains when she sees them bantering.

"Chill Queen the movie isn't going anywhere," Sarah laughs and presses play.

AN HOUR LATER

They're half way into the movie Felicity notices how cozy they all are on the couch. Laurel's head is on Oliver's shoulder, Felicity's legs are in his lap and her head is in Tommy's. Tommy is playing with her hair as they all watch the movie. Oliver is playing with Laurel shirt while Felicity plays with Sarah's hair as she sleeps on the ground.

Thea is almost asleep in Roy's arms while Diggle is eating all the popcorn in front of the Tv.

Felicity begins to use Sarah's hair as a feather and puts it near her nose. She suddenly hits her face then wakes up in shock. She turns to Felicity and glares, "Party foul!"

"It isn't even a party," Felicity giggles.

"Shush Licity, I'm watching." Tommy speaks up, Felicity turn in his lap and look up at him. She've seen this movie a million times, it's _Back To The Future._

Felicity grins at him and begins to poke his face, "You are? I didn't notice."

Tommy looks down and whispers, "Really? Do you notice this?" He smiles and tickles her waist.

Felicity squeals then fall to the ground where sarah happens to be. When Felicity fall on her she Shrieks making everyone laugh. Felicity grabs Tommy and pulls him down with them, Sarah and Felicity begin to tickle him and he yells, "Ollie help me! To many fangirls!"

When Oliver gets up Felicity purposely trips him causing him to fall. Laurel laughs and begins to tickle him with her. Thea jumps in with them as she tickles the guys, Roy begins to tickle her, they are all on the floor with all Sarah's blankets around them. Only Diggle is the one watching the movie as he eats the popcorn.

HOURS LATER

Diggle puts more blankets on them as they all sleep on the ground. They're all snuggled together, Roy and Thea are snuggling Sarah while Tommy snuggles Felicity from behind, Felicity snuggle Oliver, and Oliver is snuggling Laurel.

Diggle looks down at all of them and whispers to himself, "I need a girlfriend."


	6. Hidden Feelings

CHAPTER 6: Hidden Feelings

The first thing Felicity hears in the morning was rain pouring down, heavily. She can feel someone's breath in her face, she slowly opens her eyes to see Oliver snoring lightly. She is tucked in his arms and their legs are tangled together. She lifts her hand to move his hair out of his face, he lets out a sigh and snuggles into her neck. .

Felicity lays her head back down as she traces his chin with her fingers. His eyes finally open, they are half open but when he sees her he smiles. He kisses her nose and pulls her closer.

"Oh my god!" Someone shouts two feet away from them in total shock.

The spell between them breaks and they sit up worried. Sarah is still as a statue with a disgusted face, they don't realize why until they see Roy half on top of her and Thea on the other half. Roy and Thea are holding hands between each other while sarah is under them.

Oliver and Felicity burst out laughing while Sarah glares at them. Thea and Roy begin to wake up, the second they wake up Sarah pushes them away and runs to the kitchen. Roy gives her a confused look but Felicity just laughs into Oliver's chest.

"What happened?" Thea asks still practically sleeping.

"Nothing! Nothing happened," Sarah yells from the kitchen.

"Okay," Thea yawns happily then snuggles into Roy. But Roy is still looking at her for explanation.

Oliver chuckles, "You and Thea were tackling her to get to each other."

Roy doesn't say anything but a blush goes to his cheeks. Felicity's mouth drops when he keeps getting redder. Oliver and Felicity try to hold in our laughter but the next second they burst into still has an arm around her as she tries to use his chest to hold in her giggles.

"We bought breakfast!" Laurel yells as she runs into the house as the rain keeps falling.

"Damn, it said it would rain at night but not in the morning," Tommy says as he holds a bag of food, he must have came with her.

Oliver helps Felicity up as they follow them into the kitchen, it is still raining hard, Felicity checks the clock on the wall and reads 9:00 a.m..

They bought breakfast burritos from Taco Cabana. As they all dig into the food Diggle asks, "Okay so what's the gameplan now?"

"Well we have to leave at 3p.m. since its an 3 hour ride home," Roy comments while getting a plate of burritos.

"And the rain is probably staying this way for the time being," Laurel adds.

"What should we do then?" Thea asks.

Felicity lights up like a kid, "We can play hide and seek like in the movie _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe _and maybe Thea will find the wardrobe!"

Everyone gives her a plain look and keeps eating.

"What?"

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Thea is building a pyramid with cups in the kitchen while Roy is trying to make them fall. Sarah is laying on the ground with her feet on the couch as she plays on her phone. Laurel just finished her nails and starts painting Sarah's toenails on the couch. Tommy is trying to braid Laurel hair on the couch. Diggle is watching sports news while Felicity and Oliver are fighting over the radio channels.

The rain is still pouring down.

"Oliver no one want's to listen to that crap!" Felicity snaps as she tries to change it.

"Who the fuck is even listening!" He defends and looks around the room, "See!"

"Well what are we supposed to do!" She argues.

"We can always look for Narnia."

"Don't sass me!"

"You're the one who wanted to find a MAGIC wardrobe."

"Well I bet you're the reason it's raining!"

"Oh I'm sorry I made it rain!"

"I knew it was you!"

"Felicity!"

"Leave me alone," She groans and stands up.

As Felicity walks away she realizes they're all still in what they slept in. Tommy and Oliver are wearing pajamas pants. Diggle is wearing sweats, Thea is wearing small shorts and a tank top, Sarah is wearing a sports bra with pajama pants. Roy is wearing the pajamas Felicity made him bring and Laurel is the only one who actually changed. Felicity is still wearing Oliver's shirt.

"Felicity," Oliver groans and comes after her.

She keeps walking and opening doors as she goes by them. This house shouldn't even be qualified as a house, it's a freaking castle.

Oliver finally reaches her and walks beside her, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a wardrobe." Felicity answers simply and opens another door.

"Oh Felicity what am I doing to do with you?" Oliver looks at her with loving eyes.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Felicity what are you looking for? All your doing is opening and shutting doors." Oliver complains as Felicity keeps doing the same thing over and over.

"I told you I'm looking for a wardrobe." She says like it was the easiest thing.

"Felicity…." Oliver breaths frustrated.

"Check this out!" Felicity squeals and runs into a room. The room was huge, it was 5 times bigger than her own apartment. Felicity turn on the lights and see tons of arcade games. On one side there was a flat screen TV with a couch and a mini bar. On the other side was pac man, pool table, shuffle board, dart board, foosball, and even a wardrobe.

"I forgot about this room," Oliver says in shock.

Felicity goes behind the bar and sees wine unopened. Oliver goes over to another switch and turns on the games. Felicity opens the wine (there is too many options for them to notice) and she pours two glasses. Oliver opens the drapes and realize they are two doors to a balcony, it's still pouring cats and dogs.

Oliver comes over to her and leans on the bar, "What the special occasion?"

"For finding the wardrobe."

"Whats are we toasting?"

Felicity hands him a glass, "Anything you want it to be."

Oliver looks down at the glass of red wine, _she always did love red wine. _He looks up at her, her hair is all messed up, she wearing her glasses in his big shirt.

"Any day now," She giggles.

"A toast for being the luckiest man in Starling City," Oliver finally says.

"We're not even in Starling city right now." She points out but lets it go as tilts her head, "How are you the luckiest man in Starling City?"

Oliver looks at her for a moment before smiling, "Because I have you."

Her smile drops slightly in shock, a second later her smile brightens and she taps his cup with hers. She shouldn't be feeling this way around him, he has a girlfriend for god's sake!

As they take a sip Tommy and the group come walking in.

"Oh thank god we found you! For a moment we thought you guys actually found Narnia!" Thea laughs jokingly.

"Woah check this place out," Roy mouth drops as he walks further in.

"Hey," Laurel kisses Oliver on the cheek as she looks around, "This place is awesome."

Felicity looks between them for a moment then chugs the rest of her drink. She fills herself twice as much as she poured the first time. She takes her glass and walks around, she looks back and sees Oliver and Laurel on the couch snuggling.

She looks down at her glass when Diggle comes next to her and gives her a knowing look, "I know how hard it must be for you to watch them."

Felicity looks up at him, "I don't know what-"

He gives her a stern look. This whole week he could tell Felicity's feeling have change about Oliver. He always had feelings for her but Laurel is his first love so he always stayed with her.

She shakes her head, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"It matters to him," Diggle says seriously.

She gives him a small smile, "And did he say that?"

"Yeah because Oliver is so forward with his feelings," Diggle answers sarcastically with smirks knowing he's right.

She looks at him for a moment before Roy yells to her, "Felicity come here so I can beat you at pool!"

She gives Diggle a small smile then turns to Roy and gives him a look, "If you think you can beat me at pool you're going out on the baloney for a little shower!"

"Challenge accept!" Roy grins.

AN HOUR LATER

"I love sunday football," Diggle says as the games begins, him and Roy are sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in the middle of them. The tv is so big that they had to move the couch back so they wouldn't get a headache.

Felicity bends down getting ready to hit the nine ball (she is playing against Oliver), so far she has beaten Roy, Tommy and Thea at pool. She steadies herself while concentrating.

She is about to hit it when Tommy bends over her from behind and wraps his arms around her, "Hey beautiful."

She hits the ball in shock and stands up quickly, the ball hits off of the wall. Thea and Sarah burst out laughing. Tommy still has his arms around her, he grins into her ear, "Tough luck."

She spins around to face him, her face is practically boiling, "You- I-Tommy!" She begins to whack him with her pool stick.

"Ouch- Felicity!" He laughs as he tries to take her stick away. He pins her to the wall so he can finally get the stick out of her hands. He throws the stick to the side still pinning her to the wall. His hands go to her waist as he whispers, "If you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was ask."

Felicity blushed, she puts her hands on his chest about to push him away but insteads holds onto his shirt, "Why does that sound more like an invitation?"

He dips his head closer to hers, "Because it is."

His hands go to her cheeks as his head comes closer, her heart starts to race. Suddenly Tommy cries out in pain, he turns around and sees a ball on the ground, he looks up at Oliver.

Oliver just shrugs bored, "Sorry it slipt."

Felicity's mouth drops, _Oliver just hit Tommy with a pool ball. _She turns to the girls, Thea's hand is on her mouth as she looks at Oliver. Sarah is trying to cover a smirk.

"So it just split," Felicity almost yells at him as she sees Tommy rubbing his back..

"Well yeah..." He looks to the girls sitting at the bar.

"And it had nothing to do with Tommy about to kiss me."

"Of course not."

"So next time he tries to kiss me he won't get hurt by a pool ball," Felicity takes a challenging step towards him.

"I guess but I make no promises," Queen takes a step closer as well.

"And why is that?"

Oliver laughs, "I don't know life is just funny like that."

Felicity crosses her arms, "So it's okay for me to kiss him."

He nods and folds his arms, "Do what you want."

"Damn right I will," She walks to where Tommy was standing and grabs his shirt. She slams her lips into his, for a moment he is utterly shocked but he holds her waist tightly and pushes her onto the wall they were on a second ago.

After a moment Felicity lets go of him and walks past Oliver.

She stomps out of the room, Oliver's face is boiling, his knuckles go white by his sides.

Tommy eyes are wide, _did she just?..._

Sarah high fives Thea,_ there's my girl! Show Oliver he doesn't own you!_

Thea smirks when she looks at Oliver, _poor guy….._

Roy and Diggle turn around right when Felicity storm out. Diggle looks at Oliver, "What the hell happened?"

"Ask them!" Oliver roars as he tries to find Laurel.

"Felicity kissed Tommy." Thea explains.

Tommy is still silent. Roy then speaks up, "And she just stormed out?"

"Yeah…" Sarah answers.

Roy quickly gets up, "I should talk to her."

Tommy finally moves, "No, let me."

"Fine but if you hurt her-" Roy starts his big brother act.

"Roy!" The girls yell at him.

Tommy pats Roy on the back then follows Felicity out the door.

Oliver comes back with Laurel, Laurel asks, "Where's Tommy?"

"With Felicity," Sarah is the first to answer.

"Good for Felicity!" Laurel smiles brightly thinking they should get together.

Oliver suddenly walks toward the door.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Diggle gets up.

"We need her here." Oliver demands.

"She is with Tommy, Oliver," Diggle defends.

"I don't care if she with with Tommy we need her here," Oliver argues.

"We need her here or do you need her away from Tommy?" Diggle asks.

Oliver gives him a look and walks out the door with Diggle follow after him.

Thea gives Sarah one last high fives as they get up to play a new game of pool. They didn't care if Felicity get with Tommy, Oliver or even Diggle as long as she got with someone they are happy. Secretly though Thea wanted Felicity and Oliver to date, but Sarah wanted her with Tommy.

* * *

"I'm such a fucking idiot." Felicity grumbles to herself as she sits on the counter in the kitchen. She tries to open the tub of ice cream, she knows it's cliche but all she can think about is ice cream.

_What was the whole fucking point to that? Why! Why do I always make things worse! I should have just push Tommy away when I had the chance! What does this make Tommy and I? What about Oliver and I? Ughhhh! I should have looked harder in the wardrobe! I could be in Narnia by now!_

"Hey Barbie." Tommy lightly knocks on the wall as he makes his way to her.

"Hey," Felicity says softly as she keeps trying to open the tub of ice cream.

Tommy sits next to her on the counter and helps her open the tub, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." She sends him her fake smile.

He shove her a little, "No need to lie."

She lets out a sigh, "I just…. I don't know….. I don't know what to do."

Tommy puts an arm around her, "That's cool, I don't know what to do plenty of times."

Felicity laughs and looks up at him, "That probably because you're a millionaire but Thank you."

"Well billionaire but that's not the point-and no thank you! That kiss...was well...Wow." Tommy laughs nervously, _when did I get so nervous talking to girls?_

Felicity looks up at him guilty, "About that…"

"I know, I know a one time thing." Tommy shrugs like it's nothing.

She snuggles closer to him, "You're the best."

"Most women say," Tommy chuckles as he looks down at her with a sad smile.

She lets out a breath thinking,_ is that what I want it to be? A one time thing?_

* * *

Oliver watches as Tommy helps open the ice cream tub. He's about to go into the kitchen when Diggle stops him.

Oliver shoves him, "Now is not the time Diggle."

"Oliver you don't have your head on straight, now is the perfect time before you screw it up," Diggle doesn't listen to him.

"What do you want me to say?" Oliver turns to him, "Yes it bothers me she is with Tommy, Yes it bothers me she is with my best friend and not me but I made the decision to be with Laurel!"

"I know it hurts seeing Felicity spending so much time with Tommy but that is no reason to ruin what might or might not be there," Diggle points out, "How do you think she feels when you're with Laurel?"

"Diggle I just- I want her to be happy," Oliver tells him honestly..

Diggle puts a hand up on his shoulder, "If that were true you'd be with her man."

* * *

"Hurry up Felicity! We're all ready!" Sarah yells sadly.

"Hold up!"

Felicity is almost done packing, everyone is getting the bags loaded. She puts the rest of her things in the bag and zips it up. She hears a knock on the door, she turns to see Oliver.

She turn back around with her back to him, "Come in."

"Can we talk?" Oliver sits on her bed as he tries to get her attention.

"That's what we're doing," She states as she walks into the bathroom to get her brush.

"I'm sorry."

She turns around and sees him staring at the floor, Felicity cross her arms and asks, "Are you saying sorry to the floor?"

He looks up at her then stands up, "No, I'm saying it to you." He walk over to her and takes her elbows, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Felicity breathes and moves around him to put her brush up.

He takes her hand and pulls at it softly, "No it wasn't, it was selfish, rude, immature and I regret it, please forgive me."

She smiles up at him and hold his cheeks, "Of course I do, like I'm going to let to take another bullet to the chest."

Oliver chuckles and grabs her bag, "Thank you."

Felicity puts on her jacket, "That's what friends are for."

She walks out the door and Oliver stops for a second with a sad expression, _Yes. Friends, that's all we are. Friends. That's always how it's going to be._

* * *

They're half way home, she is with the girls, Oliver and Tommy are in his car, Roy and Diggle are in the other. Felicity is in the passenger seat, Sarah is driving, Thea and Laurel are in the back.

"So Felicity…. You and Tommy?" Laurel smirks in the back seat.

Thea squeal at her words, "You should have totally seen them when they were swapping spit!"

"No way!" Laurel lights up super interested.

Felicity groans and sulks in her seat, "It was a small kiss."

Sarah laughs loudly, "Bullcrap and you know it!"

Felicity sulks, "Just kill me now!"

"Why?! You kissed Tommy Merlyn!" Thea grins at the embarrassed blond.

"So he has kissed lots of other girls!" She points out.

"But you're different!" Sarah comments while looking at the road.

"How?" Felicity asked totally confused.

"Because he actually wants to date you!" Laurel laughs like it's the stupids question in the world.

"What makes you think he even wants me? I kiss him remember." She questions the girl's theory.

Thea begins to lightly hit her, "You are such an idiot! Out of all the girls in here he only flirts with you!"

"So?"

"He came after you when you ran out."

"Oliver did too."

"And Diggle."

"Diggle went after Oliver."

"Well-"

"Thea. Stop."

OLIVER AND TOMMY DRIVING

"So Oliver," Tommy begins slowly as he drives with Oliver in the passenger seat.

"Yeah?" Oliver says with no care in the world.

"I was thinking since you have Laurel I should get a girl," Tommy says, "Not like a one night stands but like an actual girlfriend this time."

"That would be great! We could go on double dates," Oliver lights up at the idea, Tommy never had stable girls.

"Yeah….I was thinking my girlfriend should have nice lips," Tommy shrugs not knowing how to drop the girl's name on him.

"Like Sarah's?" Oliver smirks.

"Felicity does too-"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why not! You're with Laurel."

"Fine." Oliver folds his arms.

"Fine, yes or fine, no?" Tommy raises an eyebrow.

"Fine," Oliver answers again defensively.

"God Oliver….." Tommy hits his head on the wheel in irritation.

"Well sorry I don't particularly like the idea of you two swapping spit."

"I don't understand Ollie, if you like her why don't you go out with her and dump Laurel?"

That's when Tommy slams on the brakes wanting a good reason. Oliver turns to look at him, "Because Laurel is my first love and I don't want to lose that. Yes, I feel something with Felicity but what I and Laurel have is love."

"Okay, so you love her but are you in love with her?" Tommy asks seriously when he begins to drive again.

Oliver doesn't answer at first, "Yes." He keeps repeating that in his mind as if the word will magically become true.

"Great so it's settled I'll ask Felicity out!" Tommy lights up.

ROY AND DIGGLE DRIVING

"And the Cowboys lose to the Steelers."

"I TOLD YOU! 50$ PLEASE!" Roy yells in the car in excitement. They are listening to the Cowboys VS. Steelers game on the radio.

"Fine, take it. They just got lucky," Diggle demands as he throws two 20 and a 10 dollar bill his way.

"Thank you! I will be taking Felicity and I for a treat when we get home!" Roy grins as he kisses the money.

Diggle raises an eyebrow knowing exactly how to push his buttons, "What is it? Your 30th anniversary?"

"What? No!" Roy folds his arms grossed out.

"What sorry I just though since your mamma's boy," Diggle teases, "Felicity has a good little kid, brushes his teeth and everything!"

"Oh shut up! I know what you're doing and it won't work," Roy defends.

"Well felicity isn't the only girl who has you wrapped around their finger," Diggle smirks.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Nope. Stop."

"I bet you wouldn't say that to Thea."

"John!"

"Just thinking out loud."


	7. Fool's Love: Part 1

CHAPTER 7: Fool's Love Part 1

It's been a week since going to Tommy's dad vacation house.

Laurel and Felicity have became closer somehow, that weekend they went to the vacation house they earned each other's respect. Like they buried the hatchet and they started a new and nice friendship. They don't really know why they hated each other before but now it's like they never had bad blood between each other.

"Sarah you need a boyfriend." Laurel states in class, Laurel is behind Sarah and Felicity is behind Laurel with Tommy next to her. Thea, Oliver, and Diggle are in some other class.

"What about the Ray Palmer guy?" Felicity whispers to the girls.

"I thought you had a thing for him?" Laurel whispers to her.

"Excuse me, but she has a thing for me," Tommy whispers to them and winks at her.

Sarah snorts, "Stay out Merlyn."

"Fine, fine." Tommy pouts and turns back to the teacher giving the lesson but is still eavesdropping.

"No, I realized he's not my type," Felicity whispers but when Tommy gives her a look she rolls her eyes and says, "Fine Oliver totally ruined the chance for that to happen."

"Good to know." Tommy grins and sits up a little taller.

"Zip it Tommy," Laurel snaps, "So Sarah what about him?"

Sarah answers, "Nah, he is like all high and mighty. So not my type."

"Well I'm everyone's type isn't that right Barbie?" Tommy chuckles at his own joke.

"Mr. Merlyn, Ms. Lance, Ms. Smoak, am I interrupting something?" The teacher asks.

"Well-" Tommy starts but Felicity hits him on the shoulder.

"No, no not at all." Felicity interrupted him.

The teacher goes back to his speech while Sarah speaks up, "I was this close to saying suck it to him."

Tommy grins and high fives her, "You go girl."

"Okay so Ray Palmer is off the list…." Laurel whispers to herself as she marks of his name off the list for guys Sarah can date.

* * *

Felicity is currently sitting in the library alone as she reads a book, it's her free period. She should be looking for a job since she lost her last one when Oliver got shot but she likes not having one.

"Hey." Someone suddenly says.

Felicity jumps at the voice and looks up to see Oliver, "Don't you knock?"

Oliver tries to hide a smile, "Felicity this it the library not the ladies room."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." She rolls her eyes, "I didn't think you even knew where the library was."

Oliver gives her a look then sits in front of her, "Cute."

She sends him a goofy smile, "So why did you come here?"

"I heard you were here and Tommy went out to get something, he says it's a surprise." Oliver explains curiously.

"Oh No. Last surprise Tommy brought to school was a porn star and it was the weirdest lunch of my life." She thinks out loud making a few people look at her weird.

He chuckles and shrugs, "I don't know she was hot."

She sends him a plain look.

Oliver then takes her book in her hand and gives it a hard look before throwing in behind him.

Her eyes go wide, "Oliver what the hell?"

He then stands up and grabs her bag, "I'm bored, come on let's go to the gym."

"No! I was reading that!" Felicity declares.

Oliver shrugs, "Okay, but I guess you won't be getting your bags for awhile now."

She lets out a huff and gets up, before leaving with Oliver she grabs her book, "I'm still reading this in the gym."

"Whatever you say princess." He winks at her then opens the door for them.

"Not a princess," She snaps and walks through the door.

"You are to me," Oliver sends her his playboy smile.

Felicity shoves him lightly and keeps walking.

* * *

"Woah who is that?" Diggle pushes Roy slightly when he catches him staring at a girl.

They're all in the cafeteria, Roy is staring at a certain girl with short black hair and eyeliner.

"No one." Roy shrugs trying to not talk about the subject.

Sarah lights up, "That's Sin, she works at bar with Roy, Thea and I."

"Yeah she is super fun!" Felicity adds, "I set her up with a date the other weekend with this guy in my journalism class."

"You what!" Roy growls at her, "Why would you do that?"

Felicity looks at him confused and answers slowly, "I- I thought I was being nice…."

Laurel laughs, "Fel you were. Roy is there something you want to confess."

"No! No he does not." Thea snaps angrily at what Laurel is implying.

"Oliver check it out," Diggle points to Tommy coming into the lunchroom with a bunch of flowers.

Oliver abruptly get up, "I'll be right back."

"What- why?" Laurel is confused as fuck.

As Felicity watches Oliver leave she says, "Oliver did tell me Tommy was getting a surprise earlier."

"I wonder who they are for?" Sarah smirks at her.

But of course Felicity doesn't receive the hint and says a little jealous, "I bet some chick he wants to sleep with."

Laurel giggles, "No! They're for you!"

Diggle sits up a little straighter at that_, well at least Laurel can read between the lines_.

Thea snaps her fingers in front of Roy, _what does Sin have that I don't?_ "ROY! Pay attention."

Roy looks away from Sin and at Thea, "Sorry who's Tommy new conquest today?"

"Well they were for this sexy lady I know but someone ruined the flowers," Tommy explains as him and Oliver come up to them.

"Who was the sexy lady?" Laurel gives Felicity a knowing look.

Tommy shrugs, "You'll know when you do."

"Well what happen to the flowers?" Diggle asks as he stares right at Oliver, _this man needs to grow a pair._

"I accidently broke them," He explains, _Felicity doesn't even like those flowers she likes Lilies better._

Thea snorts, _Damn Ollie your lies are getting worse by the minute! But then again I'm still waiting for Felicity to be my sister-in-law._

"That's too bad, I bet you would have liked them Lis? Right?" Sarah gives Oliver a smug look,_ Smart Oliver. Real Smart._

Laurel rolls her eyes, _Why can't he give Felicity and Tommy a chance?_

* * *

"Psst Diggle," Laurel whispers to him from behind in class.

Diggle leans back and whisper, "Yeah?"

"Look up," She answers.

When he looks up he sees a girl in camo and combat boot, she is talking to the teacher. Diggle admires her from his seat, Laurel high fives Thea next to her as they watch the star structed Diggle.

"Your welcome," Laurel whispers to him.

The teacher then announces, "Class this it Lyla Michaels, she just transferred schools so give her a warm welcome."

"She's so his type," Thea whispers to Laurel, "I was beginning to think he was gay since his lack of ladies in his love life."

Diggle rolls his eyes but doesn't comment,_ girls think they are so sneaky._

"Is this seat open?" Lyla asks Diggle as she points to the free seat next to him.

"Totally! No one is sitting there at all!" Thea lights up and answers her for him.

Diggle gives Thea a look.

"Yeah and you don't have to worry about a jealous girlfriend since he is single!" Laurel adds.

Diggle groans while Lyla tries not to smile. She sits down next to him and after a minute or two she finally whispers to him, "I take it there good friends of yours?"

Diggle chuckle softly, "Sadly yes."

"I'm so texting Sarah this!" Laurel whispers to Thea in excitement.

"I'll text Tommy," Thea takes out her phone and types like crazy.

* * *

"Oh my god check it out!" Sarah points to Roy walking to Sin in front of the school. The last bell just rang, Laurel is at cheer practice, Diggle, Tommy and Oliver are at football practice. Sarah and Thea were about to start their shift at Verdant while Felicity goes home and tries to find herself a job.

Roy is walking up to Sin with a nervous look. Roy touches her shoulder to get her attention, she turns around and smiles.

"What the hell does Roy think he is doing!?" Thea barks with smoke practically coming out of her ears.

"Calm down Thea, he is probably talking about work," Felicity suggests not want her to do what her big brother does to her..

Thea shakes her head furiously, "No, no way because he always gives me that look and we never talk about work!"

She begins to walk towards them when sarah holds her back, "Thea think about it! How will this look?"

"It will look like he's off limits!" Thea declares still trying to walk towards them.

"Yeah there is no way we are letting you going over there," Felicity exclaims.

"How about we show Felicity Diggle's goddess instead," Sarah changes subject.

Felicity lights up, "What! No way! You have to show me this girl!"

Thea then somehow changes personalities, "I know where she is! She told me she was going to the gym to work out! She is just like Diggle but with tits!"

"Well let's go!" Sarah pulls Thea toward the gym before she can change her mind.

As they open the gym they see Lyla covered in sweat as she shoots the basketball.

"Hey Lyla!" Thea yells.

Lyla stops what she is doing and smiles, she breathes heavily and says, "Hey, what you doing here?"

Thea and Sarah waves their arms at Felicity like they're auctioning her, "We wanted to intrude you to Felicity she's also a good friend of Diggle."

Lyla wipes her sweaty hand on her tank top then shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lyla."

"Felicity, so you're the girl Diggle has his eyes on," Felicity smirks.

"That depends," She states.

"On what?" Thea asks nervously.

"If he actually does." Lyla smiles.

Thea and Sarah then burst out laughing. Lyla and Felicity are just standing there trying to figure out why it's so funny. Lyla turns and gives her a look but Felicity just shrugs.

When the laugh dies down Sarah says, "I haven't seen his love sick look in a very long time so trust me he does."

Felicity's eyes go wide, "He gave her the love sick look?"

"Hell yeah you should have seen it!" Thea lights up.

Sarah wraps an arm around Lyla, "You're so a keeper."

"Well I'm just going to focus on my basketball and military work."

Felicity practically squeals at the new girl, "You are a military freak too! She's perfect!"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you!" Thea shouts at their barbie looking friend.

"Oh guys lets go embarrass him!" Felicity jumps at the idea.

"We can't our shift starts in half an hour." Sarah checks her watch.

"And don't you need to find a job?" Thea asks.

Felicity groans, "Please don't remind me."

"Roy will sooner or later if he isn't busy with _Sin,_" Thea says in pure jealousy.

"Roy?" Lyla asks.

"My roommate." Felicity answers.

"And her crush," Sarah points at Thea.

"And Sin?" Lyla also questions.

"A friend."

"One of our employees."

"A bitch."

"Thea!"

"Fine, Fine. An acquaintance."

Lyla laughs, "Complicated?"

Felicity nods, "Complicated."

"Come on Thea we need to go, Lis you need a ride?" Sarah changes subjects.

Felicity checks the time, "No practice is almost over I'll just get a ride with Oliver."

"Oliver is…?" Lyla asks.

"My brother."

"My sister boyfriend."

"A good friend."

Lyla nods then laughs, "Complicated."

Thea and Sarah begin to walk to one door while Felicity walks to the one towards the football field, she calls out to Lyla before she is out of sight, "You have no idea."

* * *

"So John, my man, my first man." Tommy throws his arm around Diggle as him and Oliver walk to bench on the field.

Diggle gives him a look, "What's up?"

Tommy gives him a shocked look, "What's up? You don't tell us you found a girl but you tell Thea and Sarah!"

Oliver then looks at him in shock while Diggle groans, "She's new and you know Thea, she makes everything seem big."

"Why didn't you tell us? I can't believe my sister found out first." Oliver says more to himself than to his friend.

"Right? I couldn't believe it when I got the text," Tommy explains to Ollie.

"You got a text?! I didn't." Oliver looks between the guys in disbelief.

"Oh by the way thanks for ruining my flowers for Felicity," Tommy glares at Queen.

"No problem Tommy." Oliver smiles to himself without one ounce of regret while he walks to Laurel.

Laurel smiles at him, she kisses him on the cheek, "Hey you done with practice?"

Oliver nods, "Yeah, Diggle, Tommy and I are about to hit the shower."

"Okay but remember today I'm boxing with Ted." She informs him.

"Yeah I remember I have to go to Queen Consolidated anyway." He explains, "Well I'm going bye babe."

"Hold on," Laurel grabs his hand, "I was thinking long and hard today. I think it's time for us to take the next step."

"The next step?" Oliver asks in confusion.

"In our relationship," Laurel answers, "Like us moving in together maybe…"

"Wh-what?" Oliver's mouth drops.

"Well I thought once high school is over we should find a place of our own." Laurel suggest while playing with his jersey.

"Um- yeah. Sure." Oliver nods quickly, "Well I should go."

"Okay we'll talk about it later." She kisses him again.

He walks away and lets out a breath he didn't realize he been holding, he runs his fingers through his hair and continues to walk toward the locker room.

* * *

Felicity makes her way onto the field and sees some football players but not the one she is looking for. She looks around and sees Laurel cheering with the other girls a few yards away, Laurel sees her and waves.

Felicity waves back and yells, "Oliver?"

She yells back, "Locker room!"

"Thanks!" She shouts then jogs toward the guys locker room.

She opens the door without a thought of the consequences. She begins searching for Oliver, she finds him, Diggle, and Tommy all in towels.

"Oh god-" Her eyes go wide when she checks out Oliver. His hair is damp from the shower he just took and his towel is pretty low, Felicity stares at his perfectly shaped abs.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" Oliver asks when he sees her staring.

"Oliver...I- I was- " She stutter as she forgets why she was here.

"She just couldn't wait to get me alone so she came here, right barbie?" Tommy winks at her, making her blush even more than she already is.

Oliver sends him a glare, "Ignore him."

Felicity laughs nervously and she puts her hand through her hair, "Yeah I came here looking for you…"

"Are you sure you didn't come for me?" Tommy asks.

Diggle hits him on the head and pulls him away, "Come on lover boy."

"Thanks… by the way I met Lyla! She is so your girl." Felicity informs Diggle.

"She knew too!" Tommy asks in shock.

Once Diggle and Tommy are out of sight Oliver asks, "So what do you need?"

Felicity is staring at his abs and doesn't answer him for a minute.

"Felicity?" Oliver calls her again as he tries to hide a smirk, "See something you like?"

"I- uh- was going to ask- if ... can give me a ride?" She tries to say confidently but failing.

"Of course Felicity," Oliver grabs his keys and passes it to her, "Here wait for me?"

"Totally thanks," She begins to turn around but then turn towards him again, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going to be naked when I came in- not that you are you have a towel but its pretty low. I shouldn't be in here anyway-"

Someone walks past them and whistles at her, "Damn."

"Excuse me?" Oliver turns furious in a half second to the guy who made that comment.

"I'll wait outside now." She gulps and takes one last glance at Oliver's chest.

* * *

Tommy just got home and he is getting ready to hit the clubs when his dad, Malcolm Merlyn, comes home. His dad has been on a business trip for a week now. Tommy comes down from his room and finds him in the living room.

Tommy gives him a weird look, "I thought you weren't coming back in two weeks."

Malcolm stands up, "I wasn't but I was thinking of when you went to the vacation house and it made me realize things and think things over. So I came back to discuss something with you."

"Okay, I'm all ears." Tommy sits down on the opposite couch.

"You're a senior now, 18 almost 19 and I talked to a few other parents-" Malcolm begins.

"What are you saying?" Tommy asks, "Get to the point."

* * *

"Guess what?" Roy says as he finishes making someone a drink.

"What?" Sarah asks busily as she gets some guys order. They are currently working at Verdant, Thea just comes behind the booth with a tub of cups that need cleaning.

"I got a date with Sin this weekend." He answers with pride.

"You what?" Thea suddenly drops the tub of glasses.

"Shit- Thea let me get those," Roy grabs the tub and puts it under the sink.

Thea gives Sarah a nervous look. Sarah puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Thea, you in this for the long hall."

"Yeah you're right." Thea tries to shakes the nervousness off.

"That's weird," Roy says to himself as he look at his phone.

"What is?" Thea asks as she grabs a cup.

"Tommy is calling me," Roy answers her then puts the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

* * *

Felicity is currently in Oliver's car on the passenger seat with the radio blasting. Her feet are on the dashboard as she sings to a song on the radio. She sees Oliver walking towards her, she smiles and honks at him, his smile widens at that.

He gets into the car and smirks, "Well look who made herself at home."

Felicity shrugs, "You are talking to the girl who went into the guy's locker room."

"That I am," Oliver laughs, "I'm going to QC so I can drop you off at your apartment on the way."

Felicity lights up, "Can I come! I'll be totally quiet while you do your thing!"

Oliver raises an eyebrow, "You want to come you my office and watch me do work?"

Felicity gives him a look, "It's better than being home alone."

"Don't you need to find a job?"

"Why is everyone reminding me?!"

"Because you need one."

"Okay whatever dad."

"I am nothing like your dad or do I need to prove it to you?"

"Does that mean I can come?" Felicity bits her lip in a adorable way.

Oliver chuckles, "How can I say no to that face?"

"You can't," She smiles proudly at him.

He then starts the car, "Don't forget Felicity, you can't say no to my face either."

She sends him a small smile, "Don't take it for granted."

He looks away from the street and to her, "Never."

* * *

"Hey Roy," Tommy says on the phone as he packs the last box into his car.

"Hello? Is something wrong? You never call me at work." Roy says busily on the phone.

"Kind of, but don't tell Felicity I don't want her to worry." Tommy explains as he shut the trunk.

"Of course man what is it?" Roy asks seriously.

Tommy looks back at his dad's house then gets into his car. He starts the car then finally says, "My dad kicked me out. I'm on my own for now."


	8. Fool's Love: Part 2

CHAPTER 8: Fool's Love Part 2

"Dude, dude. check out this guy." Felicity smirks while watching the computer screen in Oliver's office at Queen Consolidated with him next to her.

Oliver's dad made him work at Queen consolidated with him or he would be cut off, so since the beginning of this school year Oliver has been working side by side with Robert queen for a few hours. He has his office and everything, she's is surprised she hasn't been up here before.

They just left school and grabbed all the food and drinks in the employee's lounge room. They're currently sitting in his office with food and hiring papers all over his desk. Felicity was fired after a week of her not showing up, after Oliver got shot she forgot all about her job and always went straight to the hospital after school.

Oliver should be working right now but since Felicity came to his office with him that idea went down the drain.

Thea, Sarah, and Roy are working at Verdant, Diggle is at the gym, Laurel is boxing with her friend Ted and Tommy is doing who knows what.

Felicity has just hacked into the security system of QC on Oliver's computer so they can see everything that's going on.

"Oh! Felicity look at this loser!" He points to a different screen while eating someone's frozen yogurt.

She bursts out laughing at the woman who is walking out of the bathroom with toilet paper on her shoe, "Okay, okay I should now try to get find a job."

Oliver groans, "Why? I can just pay you for entertaining me!"

"Well then we should be in a bed then," She mumbles to herself without thinking.

He raises his eyebrows in amusement.

She turns a deep shade of red, "I didn't mean for real! I meant if you did- which I would never let you do! Not saying it's not a bad idea…. why can't you tell me to shut up sometimes!"

He tries really hard not to laugh but after a second of holding it in he explodes.

She throws a stolen muffin toward him, "Stop laughing!"

"Oh come on Felicity, drink your coffee." His tries again to stop laughing as he holds up the cup to her nose.

She rolls her eyes and takes it, "You're lucky you bought this for me." She purrs at the warm cup of coffee and takes a sip.

He watches her as she makes herself comfortable and sends her his rare smile he only shows her, "Felicity, you're remarkable."

She smiles with a little pink in her cheeks, "Thank you for remarking it."

"-And this is my son's office." Someone announces in the hallway.

Felicity practically jumps at the knock at the door making her coffee spill all over her blouse, "Fuck! Son of a bitch."

She looks up to see who it was that frightened her, if it's somehow possible she turns a deeper shade of red when it is Robert Queen, Bruce Wayne and Ray Palmer who had just walked in.

"Crap! Are you okay?" Oliver stands up and gets some towels from the table.

She looks down once again and realizes you can see her neon pink bra, Oliver hands her napkins and goes into his backpack quickly. Felicity covers her breasts and smiles at the audience nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company," Robert tries to hide a smile at Oliver's embarrassment. Bruce and Ray have a smug look as they check Felicity out.

Oliver sends them a dirty look as he hands her his football shirt, "This is all I have but it's clean so don't worry."

"Thanks. Um Mr. Queen I'm so sorry!- I- I-" Felicity stutters as she covers her chest with Oliver shirt.

Robert waves her off, "No worries I just was giving Mr. Wayne and Mr. Palmer a tour."

She laughs nervously, "Well I should get changed real quick."

As she makes a run for the door Bruce calls out, "Want me to help?"

Oliver turns to him so fast with wide eyes, "What the hell did you say?"

Felicity bolts out of the room before anything else can happen. She curses every step to the bathroom. When she comes back Robert and Oliver are still talking but Bruce and Ray are nowhere to be found.

She looks around then made a face and asks, "Where did the two guys go?"

"I banned them from my office," Oliver says very serious and professional.

"Yeah he said that right after he punched Mr. Wayne so him and Mr. Palmer are currently putting ice on his jaw," Robert explains his version of the story.

Oliver winks at her and she gives him a small smile.

"I noticed that you hacked into our security system Ms. Smoak," Robert changes subject.

Her eyes get big as she looks at Oliver's computer, "About that- I can explain, well we- were just…"

Robert laughs, "Ms. Smoak don't worry Oliver explained it all."

"He- He did?" She asks confused as she sends her friend a worried expression.

He shrugs then nods towards his father, he leans closer to her and whispers, "Just wait."

"Oliver was telling me how you are a hard working and how you made a better life for yourself when you left Vegas. With your computer skills and you devotion maybe I can get you a interview for Queen Consolidated." Robert explains.

"A job here? Doing what?" Felicity stands up a little straighter.

"Being my executive assistant," Oliver smiles at her.

Her mouth drops a little before she turns Robert and asks, "Does Oliver even need an assistant?"

"Executive." Oliver comments calmly.

"Well Ms. Smoak he will be by my side in all the meetings, planning, and investing so he thinks it would help him a lot if he had someone he trusts to help him." Robert answers.

"I'm sorry but I'm not qualified to-" She begins to turn him down when Oliver interrupts her.

"She will gladly take it," He says as he writes her email on a paper and gives it to him, "Please give her the details."

"Will do," Robert nods, "Don't be late for dinner to night Oliver."

"Of course," Oliver smiles while his dad leaves.

Once his father is gone Felicity puts her hands on her hips, "Oliver what the hell are you doing? I don't know how to assist you! I can't be your assistant!"

Oliver rolls his eyes at her, "Executive, and you can start by getting us a bed since you will be entertaining me."

She sends him a plain look, "Funny. But no Oliver I can't take this job!"

"Fine then I will put money into your account so you can pay the rent."

"No! You aren't paying my rent!"

"Then take the Executive Assistant Job!"

"No! I am not qualified for that!"

"You were the manger for plenty of jobs!"

"That's different than an Executive Assistant Oliver!"

"Felicity I need a Girl by tuesday."

"It's Friday and the answer is no!"

"You need money, I need a Executive Assistant so you are taking the job!"

"Fine! But if I get the job-"

"You will!"

"-I will not get you coffee! Ever!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stand there looking at each other not know what else to say. Somehow they walked closer to each other during their argument because Felicity can now feel Oliver's breath on her face.

"Excuse me?"

They turn to the door and finds Bruce Wayne at the door, the guy who's parents died when he was little and is now about to run Wayne Enterprise.

Felicity quickly pushes Oliver away from her.

Oliver folds his arms, "What do you want?"

Bruce puts his hands up, "My bad man, I didn't know she was yours."

"Oh- I'm not. Just a friend, well now future Executive assistant." She explains without realizing what she said.

Oliver smiles in satisfactory.

"Well I came here to apologies for my behavior and wanted to repay you by giving you both an invitation to a charity banquet we're hosting for Wayne enterprise ." Bruce hands Felicity her and Oliver's invitations, "I would have gave them Mr. Queen himself but I thought I should to apologies."

Oliver begins to say, "We aren't interested-"

"We would love to go!" Felicity says very unprofessionally making Bruce smile, "But can I have like 5 more for our friends?"

"Felicity!" Oliver snaps looking at her in disbelief.

Bruce hinds a smirk, "Of course Felicity as long as you don't bring a date."

She snorts not thinking much of his words as she keeps reading the invitation, "I won't my love life is currently down the drain."

"I wonder why?" Bruce gives Oliver a knowing look.

Bruce then takes her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Until then."

"Thanks!" She grins as he leaves the room.

"Tommy, Ray, and now Bruce! Goddamn what is with you and billionaire playboys!" Oliver groans in irritation.

"I get to wear a princess dress!" Felicity sings happily ignoring Oliver's little fit as she reads the invitation over and over again.

"So that's why you wanted to go?"

"Well you never invite me to your business parties." She points out.

Oliver looks away while sulking, "Yeah I do."

She rolls her eyes at the scene her friend is making.

"Why would you be nice to him since the way he treated you?"

Felicity gives him a look, "Tommy is the same way so I'm use to it plus he said he was sorry."

"Felicity…"

She smirks at him, "What? I'm being a good assistant! I bet this charity benefit will help your company since everyone sees you as a playboy and I bet your dad will agree."

"Executive," He growls still not liking the idea or the guy.

Suddenly her phone goes off, she looks down and sees Roy calling, "Hello?"

HALF AN HOUR EARLIER

"_Hey Roy," Tommy says on the phone as he packs the last box into his car._

"_Hello? Is something wrong? You never call me at work." Roy says busily on the phone._

"_Kind of, but don't tell Felicity I don't want her to worry." Tommy explains as he shut the trunk._

"_Of course man what is it?" Roy asks seriously._

_Tommy looks back at his dad's house then gets into his car. He starts the car then finally says, "My dad kicked me out. I'm on my own for now."_

_Roy stop what he was doing while almost dropping his tray. He looks around the club starstrucked, "He kicked you out of his house?"_

"_Yeah, just now actually."_

"_I'm at Verdant right now, why don't you come here and we'll talk." Roy suggested still shocked then slowly keeps moving._

"_Meet you there," Was all Tommy said before hanging up and driving toward Verdant._

_When Tommy walks in he sees Roy waiting for him in a booth with a bottle of whiskey. Tommy slides into the seat in front of him. Roy begins to pour two glasses when Tommy nods in thanks._

"_If I was you I would want a few drinks in me before we talk," Roy gives him a glass._

_They tap the glass and chug it down. After a few more they finally talk about the phone call._

"_So what exactly happened with you and your dad?" Roy tries to figure out how it all happened._

"_He said he was tired or my wasting his money and that he thought it was best for me to move out." Tommy explains slightly embarrassed at his situation._

"_And he just cut you off completely?" Roy asks in disbelief._

_Everyone knows Tommy's dad, Malcolm merlyn, has never been the nicest guy especially after his wife died and he left Starling city for 10 years. When he came back he let Tommy do everything and anything but now they guess he does care, well about his money._

"_Yup." Tommy finishes the rest of his drink without looking directly him Roy_

"_Well you can always stay with Felicity and I-"_

"_No, No. I don't want Felicity to see me like this." Tommy interrupts him immediately._

"_If you don't want to stay at our place then when not call Oliver?" Roy thinks out loud._

"_Cause $10 says Felicity is with him at this moment and Oliver would of course tell her, and don't tell me he wouldn't because Licity can get anyone to talk," Tommy explains confidently._

"_You should at least tell her because if she finds out on her own she will force you move in with us." Roy points out._

_Tommy groans, "I know- I just don't want her to look at me like a wounded puppy."_

"Oh she will, no doubt about it,"_ He tells him honestly, "And she won't let you sleep anywhere but at our place," _

"_So you wouldn't mind… If I stay at your place for awhile I mean?" Tommy asks nervously._

"_Of course man, I'll move my bed over and put another one in my room and you can stay with us as long as you need." He answers without hesitation._

"_You have no idea what this means to me." Tommy rubs his face in relief._

"_But you have to tell Felicity before moving in just so she doesn't have a panic attack." Roy smiles knowingly._

_Tommy chuckles, "Of course and I promise I'll find a job and pay for part of the rent as soon as I can."_

"_Don't tell Felicity that, she'll also freak out if you pay," Roy suggests._

_Tommy grins, "Thanks again man."_

"_Don't thank me yet, you're the one who is telling Felicity about this."_

"_Wait what?"_

"_No way in hell am I telling her man."_

"_But you two are closer!"_

"_Sorry buddy."_

"_Do I call her now? Or wait until she comes home."_

"_Now is best."_

"_I think I'm going to wait."_

"_Too late," Roy grins as he calls Felicity and throws the phone to Tommy._

"_Shit- Hey Barbie!" Tommy says nervous as fuck._

NOW

Felicity sees Roy calling and she looks at Oliver then answers, "Hello?"

"Shit- Hey Barbie!"

"Tommy? Why are you calling on Roy's phone?" She asks, Oliver gives her a weird look.

"Well he wanted me to tell you my father kicked me out and is letting me crash at your place." Tommy answers fast as lighting.

"Wait hold up? Your dad kicked you out?" She says in shock.

Oliver then stands up and gives her a seriously look.

"Yup so I'm crashing at your place bye!"

"Wait Tommy! Don't you hang- he hanged up on me," She announce irritatedly while shoving her phone in her purse.

"What is going on exactly?" Oliver seriously asks her as he tries to get her attention back on him.

She grabs her things and says, "I'll explain on the way, come on we're going to Verdant."

He realizes what she is doing then grabs his things and walks after her, "Just so we're clear you are my new Executive Assistant?"

She rolls her eyes, "If I make it through the interview."

He forms a satisfied grin, "I'll take that as a yes, Miss. Smoak."

* * *

Oliver and Felicity are currently sitting at a table in Verdant keeping quiet as Tommy explains the whole situation.

"...So that's why I called you." Tommy finally finishes explaining to them everything.

They all stay quiet for a moment before Oliver speaks up first, "So you came to Roy before me? What kind of best friend does that?"

Tommy groans knowing that is what Oliver would say first.

Tommy then looks at Felicity waiting for her to talk, She gives him one hard look before hitting him with a menu, "You tell Roy instead of me? I would have gotten your favorite beer! I wouldn't have freaked out! The worst I would had done would be trying to steal beer from your dad!"

Oliver laughs at her statement, "You would let me join in on this break in right?"

She lights up, "Of course! I need someone to be bait. You be all like Malcolm Merlyn you have failed this city and beat him up while I use my hacking skills and get Diggle to grab all the liquor! Oh and Sarah would beat up any officers in our way!"

"See this is why she is my Tuesday girl," Oliver grins.

Felicity smirks, "It's friday, but seriously Tommy you stay as long as you need."

"Thank you Smoaky," Tommy takes her hand genuinely.

"Your welcome," She smiles softly and squeezes his hand in return.

Oliver smile drops slightly at their entwined hands but then goes back up before anyone can notice.

Felicity's phone buzzes and she reads a text from Roy.

**R: Leaving for my date with Sin. Help Tommy get settled in.**

She lights up from the text and looks to the guys, "Roy's finally got the balls to ask out Sin, they are going out tonight."

"Good for him," Tommy smiles.

"Okay when did you two become best friends? I don't remember him sneaking you out of detention in freshman year to go see Johnny Depp!" Oliver says in pure jealousy.

She smirks while letting out a small snort, "Oh come on Oliver you're still his number one bro, but we should get going and settle you in."

The guys nod in agreement and stand up, Oliver helps her up and they all make their way to the car.

Tommy smirks as he leans down and whispers to Smoak, "Is this your excuse to get me in bed?"

She rolls her eyes but lets smiles show, "Last I checked you were moving into Roy's room."

"You never know, one night you may get very lonely and I'll be right across the hall." Tommy smile widens, she shoves him lightly as Oliver walks behind them annoyed.

* * *

Diggle and Tommy are now in Roy's room rearranging it for another bed. Sarah and Laurel look at the invitations Felicity gave them from Bruce Wayne in the kitchen, Thea is in her room doing who knows what while Oliver and Felicity are on the couch. Roy is apparently still on his date.

"I can't believe we get to go to Bruce Wayne's Party!" Sarah lights up as she looks at the invitations over again.

"It's a charity thing, not a party." Oliver snaps from the old couch.

"Does it matter? We never get to go to things like this!" Laurel squeals jumping up and down.

"I invite you guys to things!" He practically yells at her.

"Is Bruce as hot as people say?" Sarah questions Felicity with a full on grin.

She nods instantly, "Hotter! He is like the most sexiest businessman I have ever met!"

"What about me?" Oliver asks in shock, "And last time I checked he was undressing you with his eyes!"

"Holy fuck really?" Laurel grins ear to ear.

She blushes, "Real as you and me."

Oliver then fold his arms in a fit.

"Do you really think this is going to work out?" Laurel abruptly asks Smoak.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy moving in and all."

"Why wouldn't it?" Felicity tilts her head curious for her answer.

Sarah laughs, "Because now Tommy, the playboy and flirts with you non-stop, is living with you."

"He doesn't flirt with her all the time," Oliver gives the girls a look.

"Plus you two kissed…." Laurel smirks at her.

"It was small," Oliver snaps.

"And he bought flowers today," Sarah points out trying to hide her smile.

"They weren't for her!" Oliver roars at them with the lie.

"Woah Oliver, chill I know they weren't for me." Felicity snaps at him a little mad at his words because a part of her wanted them to be for her.

He then gives her a guilty look, "I didn't mean to be rude Felicity, I'm sorry."

"On the bright side Oliver and I are going to look into apartments when we graduate," Laurel starts up a different conversation..

"You are doing what?" Felicity says in shock, Sarah suddenly is quietly reading her invitation.

"Laurel can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Oliver demands while getting up.

They go into Felicity's bedroom and kicking Thea out. Oliver shuts the door behind him without giving any of them a glance.

Thea storms into the kitchen then, "What the hell is up with them?"

"Don't you mean what is up with yourself?" Felicity smirks as she watches Thea pace the floor.

"What are you talking about?" She snaps at her.

"Don't play dumb," Sarah demands.

Thea gives her a glare before letting out a breath, "Roy is still not back from his date with Sin! And I feel like I'm going to rip up everything in this house!"

"Please don't," Felicity tells her automatically.

The couple finally comes out of the room, Laurel grabs her bag and snaps, "Sarah come on, we're leaving."

Sarah gives Oliver a look before following Laurel. When Laurel slams the door Thea asks her brother, "What the hell did you say?"

He just shrugs and quickly changes subject, "Guess who is my new Executive Assistant?"

Felicity looks at him for a moment trying to think of what he could have done to piss off Laurel so badly. When she still can't figure it out she says, "Only if I make it through the interview Queen."

He takes her hand, "Felicity if you think I want anyone else but you doing this job then you are crazy."

"But I'm not even qualified Oliver!"

"Felicity, it's like managing pizza hut! You can manage me, you're with me half the time anyway."

She gives him an unsure expression but he just winks in return.

"Its official, I'm have moved in!" Tommy yells through the house as he makes his way to the living room. He sees Oliver holding her hand and points at them, "Did I just walk into a moment?"

"No."

"Yea."

Oliver and Felicity look at each other with the same irritation before letting go of their hands.

Tommy plops onto the couch with them and puts an arm around her, "You know Barbie it would be more fun if I slept in your room."

"You know what would be fun? If Roy came back now!" Thea barks.

Tommy turns to her then looks back at Felicity and whispers, "What's up with her?"

"Roy's still on his date right," She summaries.

Tommy nods in understanding.

Diggle then comes out of the room and smirks at Tommy, Oliver and her. Tommy is sitting on one side of her and Oliver is sitting on the other they are all staring at him. Diggle folds his arms, "This is going to be fun."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asks cluelessly.

"He's talking about our lonely nights together," Tommy winks at her.

"Tommy she isn't sleeping with you and that is final!" Oliver demands.

"Well you will never know since you don't live here," He raises an eyebrow.

Oliver gives him a death glare and starts arguing.

Thea smirks and says to Diggle while the three of argue. "I know exactly what you're talking about." She then lifts her coffee to him then takes a sip.

"Okay Kids, I'm going to head home." Diggle claps his hands to get their attention.

"Bye!" Felicity waves as he goes to the door.

Right as he opens the door Roy comes in this a huge smile, "Hello everybody! I just had the most amazing-"

"OLIVER! We're leaving. Now!" Thea snaps then grabs Oliver by the shirt and drags him to the door. She slams the door a loud noise, it is just Tommy, Roy and her now.

Roy gives Felicity a look and points to where Thea was just at, "What's with her?"

Felicity gives him a small knowing smile, "I bet you'll find out soon enough."

Tommy then stands up, "Okay Miss future Executive Assistant for Oliver Queen, I think it's time for you to give me your welcoming present, preferably in your bedroom."

She rolls her eyes and stands up, she moves in front of him then lightly play with his shirt, "I have a better idea for you welcoming present…" Tommy raises an eyebrow and takes a step closer, "You can wash the dishes tonight and if you want a bigger welcoming present you can always take out the trash."

She then walks away from him and towards her room laughing. Tommy walks into the kitchen and yells, "Tease!"

Roy laughs as he helps gathering the dishes, "You were asking for it."

Tommy smiles to himself then and says, "I guess it is just a Fool's love."


	9. A Month With A New Roommate

CHAPTER 9: A Month With a new Roommate

Felicity is officially Oliver Queen's Executive Assistant, it's actually kind of cool and she realized this gives her major points on her college applications. It's been a month since Felicity got the job and Tommy has moved in.

Roy has been seeing Sin during this month, and they are all slowly getting to know the new girl Lyla. Diggle hasn't asked her out yet and they have been giving him the hardest time about it. Oliver and Laurel are going through a rough patch ever since the night Tommy moved in..

The worst part about this month however, is Tommy moving in, it has been nothing but a train wreck.

WEDNESDAY, DAY 7 WITH THEIR NEW ROOMMATE

_Felicity opens the door to the apartment and find the ceiling fan hanging by a few cords. Her keys slip out of her fingers and drop to the floor when she sees Tommy under the fan with white pieces around him._

_He holds his hands in front of him, "I can explain."_

"_What- I- Explain." She stutters as she tries to form a sentence._

"_I turned on the fan and it just fell-" He starts his excuse but Roy doesn't let him finish._

_Roy yells from the hallway, "I can't find the duct tape Tommy! We will have to hurry up and get it before Felicity notices it's broken! We can just put a picture frame in front of the hole the football made and fix it later."_

"_Um Roy." Tommy begins to sweat as her face turns from shock to a downright death stare._

"_Oh! I found duct tape with zebra print! Think she will notice that?"_

"_Roy. Stop."_

"_I don't think we have a big enough picture frame to cover the wall here, you think you can steal one from Oliver or your dad's place?"_

"_Roy! Shut up!"_

"_Why? What is- Oh shit." Roy comes into the living room with the football and duct tape._

_Felicity stares at them blankly not knowing how to act, she feels like a mother walking in one her son's watching porn. She clench her lips before saying, "This comes out of your paycheck!"_

"_Will do." Roy says quickly not wanting to step over the line because the moment you step over the line with her it's like the sky is falling._

"_But I don't have a job," Tommy says simply, Roy puts his hands on his face in disbelief._

_He just stepped over the line._

"_Well get a damn job Tommy Merlyn! And if you can't fix this fan within the next month I will post the picture of you at my last party!" Felicity yells and storms to her room._

"_Barbie! You promised me you deleted it!"_

"_I lied!"_

_Tommy gives Roy a pleading look._

_Roy shrugs, "You walked into that one when you decided to wear her clothes you bought her for her birthday."_

SATURDAY, DAY 10

_It's a saturday morning, Felicity sits up in bed and open her eyes, she makes a confused face when she sees Roy at the bottom of her bed sleeping. He is fully clothed and cuddling a pillow_

_She gets up and leaves her room for breakfast, leaving the passed out Roy on her bed. She makes her way to the kitchen and finds a woman with a man's shirt on. She is currently sitting on the counter with a mug of coffee._

_Felicity rolls her eyes as she slowly walks into the kitchen and asks awkwardly, "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"_

_She looks up from her mug and smiles, "Tiffany. Tiffany White. And you are?"_

_Felicity looks her over, she has light skin with blond hair that turns purple at the ends, she has brown eyes. She smirked to herself, Tommy totally has a type. Tommy has been bringing girls over every weekend and they all look similar, sadly._

_When she looks back to her face she realizes Tiffany was sizing her up as well. Felicity was wearing her glasses with her over sized Star Wars shirt._

_Felicity smiles fakely to her, "I'm Felicity Smoak."_

"_What are you doing here?" She asked stupidly._

"_Well I live here, you?" Felicity mirrors her snobby look._

_Tiffany gives her a smug look, "Getting laid, while you were what? Counting the guys who wouldn't sleep with you?"_

_Felicity raises an eyebrow at her, "No I was just busy counting the slutty girls Tommy has been bring over. You'd be the 98th, too bad you weren't the 100th. I would have given you his autograph!"_

_She snorts, "Cute but it's sad you'll always be on the list of nerds who does his homework."_

_Felicity smiles at her, "Say what you want but while you're walking out of the apartment I'll be the one who stays, so who really won?"_

"_Who says I'm leaving so soon?" She argues._

"_Me of course." Felicity laughs almost pitying the girl._

"_Tommy won't agree," She defends._

_Felicity grins at her then winks, "Oh I can change his mind trust me. TOMMY!"_

"_Barbie why are you yelling my name so loud? You know I have hangovers every weekend morning," Tommy groans in a husky voice as he slowly makes his way into the kitchen._

"_Tommy baby, can I make you some coffee," Tiffany asks him a little too sweetly for Smoaks taste._

"_Thanks," Tommy yawns as he lean next to Felicity on the counter._

"_Her. Leave. Now." Felicity summarizes for him, they have this conversation almost every weekend._

"_Her. Coffee." He answers._

"_Me. You. Special pajamas." She adds simply._

"_Sorry Tiffany but you're going to have to go now," Tommy says in an instance._

"_What?!" Tiffany asks in shock._

"_You heard me." Tommy answers her._

"_But- I- She- Ugh!" She slams the mug she was holding onto the ground near Felicity's feet._

"_Fuck!" Felicity shrieks when she feels one of the pieces glass go into one of her uncover feet._

_The woman grabs her stuff and storms out of the apartment._

"_Felicity! Are you okay?" Tommy picks her up in an instance and sets her on the counter._

"_Yeah be careful though," Felicity says as she looks at all the glass around them._

_Tommy knees down between her legs and looks at her foot with the glass in it, "Shit Felicity this is going to need stitches."_

"_No shit! Now call Oliver &amp; Diggle, they know how to stitch it," She demanded as she ignores the pain._

"_Woah what the hell is going-" Roy rushes in when he hear yelling._

"_Felicity stop kicking!"_

"_That hurts!"_

"_Its alcohol Barbie, it's going to hurt."_

"_Just call Oliver! He knows what to do!"_

"_I can to!"_

"_No. Call. Him. Now."_

"_Called him but he is freaking out."_

"_Roy if there is any secret place I can hide when he comes over tell me now."_

"_Tough luck man."_

THURSDAY, DAY 15

_Felicity comes home thursday night from shopping for a dress for Bruce Wayne's Charity benefit banquet and finds her whole apartment full of high school football players. She puts her purse down and looks at the TV screen and nods to herself, thursday night football._

"_TOUCHDOWN! PAY UP!"_

"_The game isn't over dumbass!"_

"_Just you wait!"_

"_Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver sings as he picks her up._

_She squeals in shock while Roy and Tommy laugh, "Oliver put me down!"_

"_Not until you say I'm the best!" Oliver twirls her around._

"_You'll put me down if you don't want me to spill out your biggest secret!" She barks threatening._

_He puts her down in an instant, "You don't play fair."_

"_I'm a girl, girls never play fair." She shrugs and looks around the room, "Who are all these people?"_

"_Felicity! Don't you ever listen to me?!" Tommy asks dramatically._

"_What are you talking about?" She laughs as she pushes some guy out of her way to get to him and Roy._

"_Tommy was talking to you at lunch yesterday about the football team coming over for the game," Roy explains._

"_But only the cool guys are here so don't worry," Tommy adds trying to reassure her._

"_Don't you remember?" Diggle comes up to them with a beer in his hand._

_Her cheeks turn a deep shade of red as she thinks about yesterday lunch. Oliver and Felicity bet she couldn't fall for his charm so the whole lunch he was whispering his "Fantasies" of her and him._

_Oliver smirks next to Felicity, "She remembers."_

_Suddenly a guy yells, "INTERCEPTION!"_

_In a flash Felicity hears everyone yell, glass break, cursing, wood breaking and something hit a wall. Tommy, Oliver and Diggle all turn to the scene where all the sound came from. Roy has his eyes glued onto the TV._

"_Fuck! I am so sorry! I slip because everyone yell and he tripped- his drink hit the wall. He broke the stool so it was mostly his fault though," A guy explains nervous as shit to the only girl in the apartment._

_Tommy waves him off, "No problem man. I'll clean it up later."_

_Felicity walks into the kitchen taking a look at the actual damage. There is a stain on the wall, glass everywhere, and wood spread all over the floor._

"_Damnit that was my favorite cup," She groans as she gets a broom._

"_Barbie you know what my favorite cup of your is?" Tommy yells through the apartment._

"_What?" She says too busy to think of his question._

"_Your C-cups." Tommy says with a smug expression._

_All the guys in the apartment burst out laughing at his little joke._

_Felicity drops the broom and gives him a shocked look, "How do you know that?!"_

"_Sorry, I told him. Didn't know it was a secret." Oliver winks at her. She glares at the guys and hit them with the broom._

"Plus _Blondie I do your laundry, I had to take a peek." Tommy gives her the real answer when she doesn't stop hitting him with a broom._

SUNDAY, DAY 17

_Felicity wakes up 4 in the morning on Sunday to a horrible noise in the bathroom. She jumps out of bed and runs out of her room. At that moment Roy runs out of his room too causing them to collide into each other, they both scream and fall to the ground. All the lights are still off and the only thing that is helping them see is the almost rising sun._

"_Damnit Roy!" Felicity shriek._

"_Felicity what is that sound! Turn it off!"_

"_That's what I was trying to do!"_

_They try to get up but they are still in sleep mode so they hit each other again and fall down but this time taking a picture frame on the wall down with them._

"_What the hell was that?" Roy yells at her._

"_The picture frame! Oh my god is that another hole in the wall?" Felicity sees a hole right where the picture was just at._

"_About that…."_

_That's when Tommy opens the door to that bathroom and trips over Roy's foot. They all squeal as he falls on them._

"_Tommy what the hell was that noise?!"_

"_About that…" Tommy begins to say sleepy, "I think the toilet is broken."_

"_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I broke the toilet last night." Roy yawns._

_Felicity groans and close her eyes, they are all so worn out, When they attempt to get up so they all just curl together in the hallway and sleep the few hours they have left._

MONDAY, DAY 19

So in 19 days Tommy and Roy were able to break the toilet, her favorite mug, a chair, 3 picture frames, the ceiling fan, make 4 holes in the wall, and stain the carpet. The saddest part of all of it was that they all had school and work that they didn't have time to fix any of it, Tommy still didn't have a job so he couldn't pay for a man to fix them.

So their apartment was an accident waiting to happen.

The saddest part about all of this is that because of the apartment problem and the Laurel problem Oliver and Felicity haven't really talked to each other. They are too wrapped up in their own problems to realize each other's problem.

That is the reason Felicity is super pissed, she is like a ticking time bomb at the moment.

"I still can't believe you haven't asked her out yet, I mean come on man." Tommy says to Diggle at the lunch table as he eats a burger.

"What about the girl you want to ask out?" Diggle fold his arms as he raises an eyebrow to challenge him.

"That's more complex than you think John," Tommy says seriously as he look over at Felicity.

"Well I can make it a lot easy if you want?" Diggle smirks.

"No I'm good, all good right here." Tommy shuts down the conversation.

"Oh look! Lyla is coming!" Sarah speaks up.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" She sits down between Diggle and Felicity.

"Great you?" Diggle says fast before Thea can says something embarrassing.

"Good, I just got two tickets for a basketball game if you want to join me?" She asks.

Diggle lights up and is about to say yes when Thea says, "I would love to go! When is it?"

Sarah tries to hide a laugh at Diggles pissed off face.

"Um- Tonight…." Lyla says disappointed.

"Great! I'll pick you up! Come on let's grab lunch." Thea gets up and drags Lyla with her, she turns around and whispers to Diggle, "You welcome!"

Diggle eyebrows shoot up, "How- Why would you do that?"

Laurel laughs, "She did you a favor."

"How?!" Diggle almost shouts.

"Because you don't want her to be the one who asks you out on a first date, it's better if you ask her first." Sarah explains.

"She has a point Diggle," Laurel agrees.

Felicity has been quiet the whole time since lunch started, on one has noticed she has been on edge for awhile now. She feels like any moment she will blow up like a grenade.

Oliver comes up to the table and sits down between Laurel and Felicity, "Hey Felicity, we need to go to the office right after practice so just wait in my car."

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do! I can go to your damn car whenever I want." Felicity dramatically snaps at him.

Everyone at the table gives her a half shock, half scared expression.

"Woah, Felicity what is wrong-" Oliver begins but Laurel suddenly gets up and walks away. Oliver lets out a frustrated sigh and goes after her. Felicity is mad now for some reason, Laurel has been made for the past month, Oliver couldn't see how this could get any worse.

Laurel has been pissed at Oliver ever since the day Tommy moved in.

Everyone looks at the couple walking away, Sarah turns to Felicity, "Barbie is there something you want to talk about?"

"Like hell I do." Felicity barks and finish her drink.

Once Oliver follows her out into the hallway he asks, "Laurel can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what Ollie? You clearly don't ever want to move in with me!" Laurel answers as she remind him of the fight they had the day Tommy moved in.

"That's not true Laurel I just am not ready-"

"A year ago we were talking about getting an apartment, getting married, even starting a family but this year its like you don't want any of that anymore!"

"I'm just not ready for all that commitment." He defends.

"But you are able to work by your father side in QC? Come on Ollie what is the real reason you don't want to move in with me? We have been together for 2 years now."

"I don't know… Laurel I'm sorry-" He begins.

Laurel holds a hand up, "Don't. When you're ready to give me a real answer, call me because I'm done acting like we were the same lovebirds a year ago because we clearly aren't anymore."

"What are you saying?" His voice cracks.

"I just want the real reason why you don't want to take us to the next level Ollie." She pleads.

"I did Laurel! I'm not ready-"

"No! You don't get to say that because you were ready a year ago!" She barely yells at him, she turns around and begins walking away.

Oliver puts his hand on his head as he tries not to freak out.

* * *

The last bell rang for everyone to go home, Felicity gets into Oliver car in the pissed off mood she was in at lunch. She impatiently waits for Oliver to come and when he does he slams the car door shut like he is trying to break it.

"Oliver do us a favor and don't break the damn car!" She snaps as she feels the car wobble from the force.

Oliver starts the car and drives out of the parking lot, "Well I am so sorry I can't please you. Felicity, if you haven't notice I'm having bigger problems than you are!"

She sends him a glare, "How would you know? You don't even pay attention to me anymore!"

"Yeah I don't since Tommy follows you like a lost puppy!"

"You mean the same way you follow Laurel!"

"I don't follow Laurel around!"

"Well at lunch you did and let me tell you it was so cliche that I wanted to barf!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Okay I will! And it will go all over you!"

"Don't you dare! What the hell is even your problem anyway? Tommy hasn't made your bed yet?"

"That's it! I quit my job!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am! Take me home!"

"We are already here so put a sock in it!"

"Oh I will put a sock somewhere!" Felicity declares as they both slam the are door at the same time.

They go into the elevator alone, when the door closes they are quiet for a moment.

Oliver is the first to speak up, "Let's just put this all behind us. Argee?"

"Agreed." Felicity nods.

After a moment they begin yelling at each other about random things that are bugging the hell out of them. When the door opens and 2 employees come in and they slams their mouths shut. When they get onto their floor they bicker all the way to their offices.

Felicity sits in her desk for about half an hour then gets up and gives Oliver a file his father wanted him to read over. She lays it onto his desk and he keeps looking at his screen like she doesn't exist since he is obviously still mad at her.

"I know you and Laurel are going through some things but would it kill you to notice when your friend/employee is obvious not having a good week either?" She walks away without giving Oliver another glance.

Oliver looks away from the screen and see her walking away, he lets out a breath. _She's right, how selfish am I?_ He watches her as she goes back to her desk, he then grabs his phone and calls someone.

25 MINUTES LATER

Felicity is currently doing something on her computer when someone comes up to her with a bunch of Lilies.

"Felicity Smoak?" He reads of a paper.

"Yes?" She questions, he gives her a paper to sign. When she signs it he leaves, there is a paper tied to the flowers. her heart skips a beat as she smells the flowers.

Felicity opens the paper and reads,

_Your aren't just my employee. You're my partner._

_Oliver._

She looks up and sees Oliver staring at her silently apologizing, she tilts her head and smiles in forgiveness. Oliver then gives Felicity his rare smile she only sees when they're alone.

* * *

Felicity had the longest day of her life today, all she wanted to do is sleep, it's about 8 at night and Roy is still working a verdant. Felicity has Oliver's flowers in her hand as she opens the door to her apartment. When the door opens she doesn't believe what she sees.

She looking directly at the table and window completely broken.

"Okay, I know this looks bad-" Tommy says nervously.

Felicity finally snaps, she just hit rock bottom.

She rubs her face, "I can't believe this."

"I know- I know…" Tommy panics.

Felicity suddenly goes into her room and takes out a bag.

"Barbie what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"W-Wait?"

"I am so done with your shit Tommy."

"Felicity I'm sorry! I can fix this!"

Felicity begins to shove things into her bag, "How can you fix it with no money! Remember you don't have a JOB!"

"I know but I can get one!"

"And when you get one call me." She zips up her bag and walks out of her room.

"Felicity just stay here we can work this out."

She turns to face him and points a finger, "Tommy this apartment is falling apart because of you and I can't take it anymore! So once you get a job and fix this mess I will come back! But until then I am not sleeping another night here!"

"You know what fine! Leave! See if I care."

"I won't since I won't be here to see it!"

"Good! I don't need you! Go!"

"Get a job! And fix this mess!" Is all Felicity said before walking out of the apartment. She slams the door and hears the ceiling fan they try to fix with tap fall.

She gets into her car she rarely uses and throws her bag in the back seat. She lets out a breath as she thinks of where to go, out of the corner of her eye she sees the flowers Oliver got her.

She slowly takes her phone out and calls Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver, are you busy at the moment?"

"No! I can come whenever you want, I'll always be there for you. I still feel really bad for earlier and I don't want to you feel like I don't listen because I will-"

"I guess babbling is contagious," She interrupts him with a smile.

Felicity hears him chuckle nervously, "I guess so, do you need anything?"

She sighs guilty, "Kind of, I need a place to stay tonight. Is it alright if I stay-"

"Felicity my door is always open."

"Thank you, I see you in there."

"Bye."

"Bye." She whispers then starts the car and drives toward the Queen's mansion.


	10. Living With The Queens

CHAPTER 10: Living With The Queens

PREVIOUSLY

_Felicity begins to shove things into her bag, "How can you fix it with no money! Remember you don't have a JOB!"_

"_I know but I can get one!"_

"_And when you get one, call me." She zips up her bag and walks out of her room._

"_Felicity just stay here we can work this out."_

_Felicity turns to face him and points a finger, "Tommy this apartment is falling apart because of you and I can't take it anymore! So once you get a job and fix this mess I will come back! But until then I am not sleeping another night here!"_

"_You know what fine! Leave! See if I care."_

"_I won't since I won't be here to see it!"_

"_Good! I don't need you! Go!"_

"_Get a job! And fix this mess!" Is all Felicity said before walking out of the apartment. She slams the door and hears the ceiling fan they try to fix with tap fall._

_Felicity gets into her car she rarely uses and throws her bag in the back seat. She lets out a breath as she thinks of where to go, out of the corner of her eye Felicity sees the flowers Oliver got her._

_Felicity takes her phone out and calls Oliver._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Oliver, are you busy at the moment?"_

* * *

Felicity groans as she parks the car in front of Oliver's house, she is mad at so many things. Tommy for not getting a job, for him and Roy ruining everything in the apartment and mad at herself for having to move out of her own apartment. But she couldn't stay there, it was train wreck.

And here she is sitting in her car thinking if this was even a good idea. She asked her boss if she could sleep over (She still couldn't believe Oliver and her work at QC since they haven't graduate high school but to be fair it's part time and it's more about learning the things for the future.).

"Come on," She groans and turns off the car. She grabs her bag and gets out of the car wanting to just go back home. The Queens mansion gets bigger and bigger even steps she takes. When she knocks on the door Robert Queen is the one to answer.

"Felicity? What brings you by so late?" He asks confused, "Thea just left to a basketball game with your friend Lyla."

"Oh I um… I- I was…" She stutters not knowing how to say 'Hey, my boss said I could sleep over tonight'.

"Felicity dear! Please come in! Robert…" Moira pops next to Robert with a huge smile. She shoves him away so Felicity can come inside.

"Thanks Mrs. Queen," Felicity smiles, she sets her bag next to her feet once she is inside.

"No problem, call me Moira." She insist with a perky grin.

"Oh ok… Moira, well-"

"Felicity are you okay?" Oliver finally makes an appearance, he quickly walks down the stairs.

Moira and Robert share a look.

"Oliver…" Felicity smiles and lets out a breath in relief.

When Oliver reaches her he take one of her hands and says softly as he lean his head toward her, "Hey, are you alright?"

She looks their hands and smiles tiredly, "Yeah, yes. I just.. can we talk about it later?"

Moira raises an eyebrow and smirks at Robert.

Robert coughs to get Oliver's attention. Oliver realizes they are watching, he turns to look at them, "Felicity needs a place to stay so I insisted she sleep here for the night."

Moira claps her hands, "Of course darling! You are always welcome here! Robert honey go get Mrs. Brown to prepare the guest room next to Oliver's for her."

He nods and turns to leave but not before giving Oliver a look.

"Felicity, are you hungry? We can get the chef to make you soup or-"

"Oh no, I'm good." Felicity lies.

"Fe-lic-ity," Oliver whispers catching her lie.

"What?" She asks innocently and turns a little red when his thumb begins to rub the back of her hand.

Moira watches as Oliver and Felicity stand closely as they whisper to each other. Oliver rubs circles on the hand he is holding as he looks at her with a concerning look. Felicity looks at their hand and brings her other hand a lightly plays with his hand while whispering to him. He chuckles at what she just said.

Moira smiles brighter at the scene in front of her, the moment she saw felicity by his side at the hospital was the moment she realized there was something more between them. She holds in a laugh thinking how they can be so clueless.

Oliver then looks back at Moira, "We're going to order belly burger, she won't let me buy her any food unless I eat with her."

"Okay, what do you want so I can order it?" Moira looks to Felicity.

Before Felicity can answer Oliver says, "Chocolate milkshake, fries with mayo, a burger without ketchup. It's her favorite."

"I could have answered her Oliver," Felicity almosts whimpers, not wanting to look fragile in front of his mother.

Moira tries to hide her amusement, "Okay coming right up."

"Thanks," Oliver grabs Felicity's bag, "Come on."

"I get carry my bag Oliver," She tries to get it from him.

"You're the guest Felicity, I'll get it for you."

"You're buying me food you don't need to carry my bag too."

"Smoak I'm carrying your bag, it's called being a gentleman."

"Well I can carry it Queen and it's called being Felicity." She then snatches her bag and storms up the stairs.

"What did I do?" Oliver whispers himself as he follows behind her.

Moira smiles and rolls her eyes, knowing she won a bet with her husband. She whispers to herself while looking for her husband, "He owes me a new bedroom set."

* * *

"Felicity? Oliver?" Moira says gently on the other side of Oliver bedroom door. The kids were laying on his bed talking.

"Come in," They shout at the same time.

She opens the door with a bag from Belly Burger, "Here you go. Oh and Felicity dear, Mrs. Brown just finished preparing your room in case you weren't sleeping in Oliver's room tonight."

Felicity eyes widen as cheeks get bright red.

"Mother…." Oliver groans like a little kid.

"Sorry! Sorry, you two just looked like-"

"Mom. Stop."

"Okay, Okay! Just wondering!" Moira then leaves the room.

Felicity groans and hides her face, "Your mother thinks we're sleeping together! Your MOTHER!"

Oliver chuckles, "Well technically we already did."

Felicity glares at him and throws a pillow at him.

He catches it easily and smirks before saying seriously, "So want to tell me what happened at the apartment?"

She slightly groans at his answer while taking out the food from the bag.

* * *

Roy gets home the 10 minutes after Tommy calls him to tell him Felicity left. Roy storms in and looks around the apartment, "She just got up and left?"

"Yeah and she said she won't come back unless we fix up the apartment and I get a job." Tommy explains.

He begins to pace the floor, "Okay, okay…."

"Okay? What are we going to do?" Tommy snaps seriously.

Roy claps his hands, "Nothing, we aren't going to do anything. In a week she will come back."

"How do you know?" He asks doubtful.

"Because Felicity and I have never been away from each other longer that a week," Roy confesses.

"And if she doesn't come back?" Tommy questions.

"She will."

"But-"

"I know she will."

At that moment Tommy realizes how special Felicity is to Roy, they are like family and they never truly been apart. And it is his fault she left.

* * *

"So you think Tommy and Roy will fix up the apartment?" Oliver asks when Felicity tells him everything that has happened.

"I don't know…" She sighs as she searches for the mayo package for her fries.

He smiles at Felicity's puppy face when she doesn't find it yet, "Well you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks," She tilts her head, "So tell me about your dilemma with Laurel."

He groans as Felicity tries to hold in a smirk. He gives her a look before giving in, "Fine, as you know Laurel wants to move in and I… I don't think I'm ready for that…"

She burst out laughing, "What? I remember two years ago you two couldn't wait to get an apartment together."

"I know but things are different now and I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Bullcrap!"

"Funny, Laurel acted the same way."

"Well she should act that way! One year you are dying to move in together then the next year you don't? Why?"

"I just don't-"

"Oliver don't give me that crap, what is the real reason?"

Oliver laughs as he look at the ceiling, "I have no idea…"

"Well what changed in the past two years?"

"I don't know."

"Not helping."

"Well I'm sorry!"

"For not wanting to move in anymore or not knowing why?"

"A little bit of both."

"Oliver…." Felicity says in a disapproving voice but the second she finds the mago package she lights up.

Oliver puts his hand through his hair, "I just don't see what I use to see with her."

"Why is that?- Dang it!" She squeals when the mayo goes all over her when she tried to open it. He chuckles at her reaction.

"You are so lucky it wasn't Ketchup or it would look like I'm on my period… Which I'm not so don't freak out! Is it in my hair? I can't see where it is! Why did I decide to wear a white shirt? I don't even have a lot of white…" Felicity begins to babble to herself when she tries to clean up the mess.

Oliver watches her serious expression turn into an irritated one as she tries to clean the mess. He smiles to himself, she is in her glasses with a messy ponytail, wearing a big white shirt that looked like Roy could fit it with spandex. She was biting her bright pink lips as she got more napkins.

His smile drop when he finally realized the answer, he got the answer people have been asking him all month.

_Why didn't he want to move in with Laurel?_

It was all so clear to him now as he watched Felicity. That was the moment Oliver realized why he didn't want to move in with Laurel. The girl in front of him stole his heart away the moment he took a bullet for her.

"Did I get it all off? If you lie to me I will put the biggest virus you have ever seen on your computer." Felicity declares trying to look intimidating.

Oliver stares at her for a moment then laugh, "Yes Felicity, it's all off."

"Thank god! Next time I need a mayo packet opened your opening it for me," She waves another mayo bag in front of him.

He grins, "Give it."

She giggles at his light hearted tone as she throws the packet to him.

AN HOUR LATER

Thea comes home from the game, Moira informs her Felicity is staying the night and she hasn't left Oliver's room. Thea skips to Oliver's door waiting to embarrass the crap out of them but when she opens the door she thinks against it.

Felicity is asleep in Oliver's arms they aren't under the cover so the must have fallen asleep without realizing it. Felicity is holding onto his shirt while his arm is around her waist. You can hear Oliver snores quietly.

Her takes a picture so she can embarrass them tomorrow morning.

IN THE MORNING, DAY 1 LIVING WITH THE QUEENS

Little did Tommy, Roy and Felicity know that they needed each other to get through the day. It all started this morning.

Felicity heard a weird sound coming from a alarm clock, she opens her eyes and sees Oliver snoring. Felicity turns to the noise and looks at the time.

It's 8:20 a.m.

Felicity jumps up and looks around the room as she freaks out.

Oliver slowly wakes up, "Felicity what are you doing?"

Her eyes are wide as she looks around the room, "It's 8:20! We are late! So late! School starts in 10 minutes."

Oliver gives her a confused look, "No its starts at 9 a.m."

Felicity rolls her eyes, "Well now I know why you're always late to first period."

"What are you talking about?" He is obvious still not out of sleep mode.

she throws one of his shoes at him, "Get up! Or I will pour cold water on you!"

Oliver groans and closes his eyes, 10 seconds later Felicity dump water on him and he jumps out of bed soaking wet.

"Good now you don't need a shower, get dressed." She throws clothes at him and then grabs hers.

The rest of her day felt just like getting poured with cold water on.

* * *

"Roy! Roy! Get up we're so late! School starts in…" Tommy checks his watch, "Now! Now get up!"

Roy sits up in an instance and snaps, "Well why didn't you wake me up then?"

"Because Felicity usually wakes us up and as you know she isn't here!"

He growls and gets off his bed, "Let's just go to school."

"Roy where are my keys?" Tommy yells at him from the living room.

Roy opens his closet and yells, "I don't know! Where do you usually put them?"

"I don't know Felicity always told me and they were always in a different spot." He embarrassedly confessed.

"Real smart Merlyn," Roy says as he tries to find his his hoodie that Felicity usually puts on a hanger.

"We can do this without Felicity," Tommy comes back into the room, "It will be like a walk in the park."

The rest of the day was absolutely nothing like a walk in the park.

DURING LUNCH, DAY 5

It's been 5 days since Felicity has moved out and they thought that they would adjust to this but it was the exact opposite.

Roy and Tommy plop onto the lunch table, Thea, Sarah, Laurel, Diggle and Lyla were already there, Felicity and Oliver haven't been here all day.

Sarah tries to hold in a laugh at Roy and Tommy's tired state, "Wow guys, did you two get any sleep last night?"

Roy groans, "I was at work. I been taking extra shifts."

Tommy sighed tiredly, "I was up all night trying to find my wallet… and keys…. and his wallet."

"How are you going to get lunch then?" Laurel asks curiously.

Roy then takes out some money and yawns, "I took some from Felicity emergency stash." He throws some at Tommy, "Here, get some food."

Felicity and Oliver finally sit at the table, as usual Laurel leaves at the sight of Oliver.

"Where have you two been all day?" Sarah demands, "We had a test in history and you weren't there for me to cheat off of."

"Sorry, sorry, Oliver and I woke up late again," She yawns.

"She took an hour to get ready-"

"He wanted a 3 course breakfast-"

"She needed to stop at the office-"

"He couldn't find his homework-"

"She- drove us here," Oliver finishes explaining.

"Damn you two look exhausted," Lyla points out.

"Oliver kept me up all night," Felicity informs.

Everyone gives her a look but she is too tired to babble.

Roy and Tommy are practically asleep, Felicity is trying to stay awake, Oliver is snapping his fingers to help her stay awake. Laurel is nowhere to be found.

Diggle looks around the table and shakes his head in pity.

Roy and Tommy are totally lost without Felicity. Oliver and Felicity are also lost since they have so many things going on. Laurel is never around since she is mad at Oliver. Thea is incredibly jealous of Sin, and Sarah…. is doing fine.

THE EVENING, DAY 12 

"Yeah the Wayne's charity benefit banquet is this friday," Felicity says on the phone as she is about to leave work.

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

Felicity doesn't answer right away because she is half asleep.

"Felicity? FELICITY!" Sarah yells into the phone.

"Sorry! I just got busy at the moment," She yawns as she tries to lie.

"You should leave early Felicity and get some sleep," Sarah suggested slightly worried.

"I leave in 5 minutes, Oliver is almost done with the meeting Mr. Queen is making him go to." She explains.

"Okay…. But promise me you'll go to sleep early?"

"Promise, I got to go. Oliver just came out."

"Ok bye." Sarah says in a concerning voice.

Felicity gets out of her seat and walks toward Oliver, "How was it?"

"Honestly?... I don't even remember what they were talking about I was to tired to listen." Oliver says with his eyes half closed.

She pulls at his hand when he starts to walk toward to elevator, "Wait. Can we have like a 5 minute nap in the lounge room, I'm too tired to drive."

He smiles in relief, "You don't know how happy that makes me."

* * *

"Hey Thea, I'm worried about Oliver and Felicity," Sarah says when she gets off the phone.

"You're tellin me! I had to kick Roy's ass to get him out of here. I'm not sure if he stays here because he needs the money or he because too tired to realize he was still here." Thea cleans the empty tables, Thea and Sarah were closing up for the night.

"We need to do something, they are just killing themselves," Sarah worries.

"What should we do?" Thea asks.

"First we need to call Diggle, Laurel and Lyla." Sarah suggests.

"Remember Johnny just quit his job here since he was moving to Texas," Thea thinks out loud.

"Yeah why?"

"Well have we found someone to replace him?" She asks.

Sarah slowly forms a grin knowing what she is thinking, "Nope, we are one man short."

AFTER SCHOOL, DAY 13

Roy and Tommy stop at the apartment to drop their things when they see the whole group in their living room. Except for Oliver and Felicity.

"Thea? What's going on?" Roy asks slowly while he closes the door behind him.

"We're here to help you," Thea answers.

"Help us?" Tommy laughs confused.

"This," Laurel waves around the group, "Is an intervention."

"What? Why?" Roy asks defensively.

"Shouldn't Ollie and Felicity be here then?" Tommy adds.

"They are…. catching up on their sleep." Sarah informs them.

Diggle talk to Mr. Queen to let them have the afternoon off and Sarah got them to go home and sleep.

"What is the intervention even about?" Roy asks annoyed.

"It's about the apartment," Lyla takes out a piece of paper, "This apartment has become a death trap without Felicity. It stinks, everything is broken, you are always tired and aren't any fun anymore."

Diggle takes out a paper, "You are just killing-"

"This is stupid," Sarah demands then glares at Roy and Tommy, "Now this it what is going to happen, Tommy you are going to take the job at Verdant. Roy, Laurel's friend Ted is going to come by and help you fix up the apartment. This place is going to look as good as the day Felicity began living in it! Then you two are going to beg for Felicity to come back!"

"But-"

"No!"

"I-"

"Nope!"

"We-"

"No excuses!"

"Sarah…."

"No Laurel! These two need to grow a pair and do the man's job!"

"While you are at it you should break up with Sin."

"What?!"

"Ignore her." Diggle rolls his eyes at Thea, "So are we all on the same page?"

"Well-" Roy and Tommy begin to make an excuse.

"Good since we all understand let's get started!" Sarah claps her hands in excitement.

* * *

"Where do you think the group is?" Oliver asks Felicity as they try to pick a TV station on there day off.

"I have no idea…" Felicity thinks for a moment, "Well does it matter? We get a day to breath!"

"I guess you're right," Oliver says slowly as he thinks.

"Don't forget we have the charity banquet thing this friday," She changes subject.

He groans, "Oh how could I possibly forget Wayne is throwing it!"

"You don't have to be sassy," She giggles at his frustration.


	11. I Know You Care

CHAPTER 11: I Know You Care

PREVIOUSLY

_"This is stupid," Sarah demands then glares at Roy and Tommy, "Now this it what is going to happen, Tommy you are going to take the job at Verdant. Roy, Laurel's friend Ted is going to come by and help you fix up the apartment. This place is going to look as good as the day Felicity began living in it! Then you two are going to beg for Felicity to come back!"_

_"But-"_

_"No!"_

_"I-"_

_"Nope!"_

_"We-"_

_"No excuses!"_

_"Sarah…."_

_"No Laurel! These two need to grow a pair and do the man's job!"_

_"While you are at it you should break up with Sin."_

_"What?!"_

_"Ignore her." Diggle rolls his eyes at Thea, "So are we all on the same page?"_

_"Well-" Roy and Tommy begin to make an excuse._

_"Good since we all understand let's get started!" Sarah claps her hands in excitement._

* * *

_"Where do you think the group is?" Oliver asks Felicity as they try to pick a TV station on there day off._

_"I have no idea…" Felicity thinks for a moment, "Well does it matter? We get a day to breath!"_

_"I guess you're right," Oliver says slowly as he thinks._

_"Don't forget we have the charity banquet thing this friday," She changes subject._

_He groans, "Oh how could I possibly forget Wayne is throwing it!"_

_"You don't have to be sassy," She giggles at his frustration._

* * *

It's been a week since the Intervention, Tommy has been working at Verdant and surprisingly he is good at it. Roy and Ted have been fixing up the apartment. Roy made sure the apartment looked better than ever today.

"Okay, the fridge is stocked with food?" Tommy asks nervously.

"Check," Roy grins as he opens the fridge with all of Felicity's favorite food.

"Dishes clean, we mopped, clean windows, vacuum?"

"Check!"

"Got all her favorite bathroom produces? Tampons, lotion, the nice toilet paper?"

"We said we wouldn't talk about that stuff."

"Sorry, I think we got everything…" Tommy says as he checks the apartment.

"Yup, we got her favorite movies, painted the wall replace the picture frames, and did all the laundry!" Roy says with pride.

"Okay now all we have to do is wait." He plops onto the couch.

"Wait… don't you need to tell Felicity she can come over here now?"

"About that…." Tommy goes quiet.

"What? What did you do?"

"Well when her and Oliver left this morning I took all her stuff and put them here so she will eventually come here."

"You what? You do realize she is going to be even more pissed!"

"How do you know?"

"IT'S FELICITY."

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

"Merlyn! Harper!"

The two guys see Oliver and Diggle storm into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asks.

"Trying to save your ass!" Diggle snaps.

"Felicity and I went home today to get the papers from QC in her bag but we couldn't find anything of hers!" Oliver tries so hard not to yell.

"So we told her to go to Sarah's house and look, lucky for you she listened!" Diggle adds as he looks around the room, "Woah, you clean up good."

"Thanks-"

"Not. The. Point."

"Just tell us where the papers are so we don't mess up your chances with Felicity moving back in." Oliver begins searching the house (Sarah told Oliver the plan a day or two after the intervention).

30 MINUTES LATER

Sarah storms in, "Tommy fucking Merlyn!"

They all let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Sarah? Where is Felicity?" Oliver asks.

"Laurel took her to our school to check there for the papers." Sarah snaps.

"I don't see why Felicity would be so mad I took her stuff. I thought she would be happy we unpacked her crap." Tommy questions.

"Are you serious right now?" Sarah glares at him, "She doesn't even let you rearrange her mug cabinet!"

"Well I'm sorry I just thought Felicity would like it." Tommy defends.

Sarah whispers to herself, "Damn this place is nice."

Roy claps his hands, "Ok Oliver you look in the kitchen, Diggle you look in her room, Tommy… look somewhere."

15 minutes later they hear someone slam the door open.

"How many people does it take to find some stupid papers?" Laurel burst into the apartment.

"Where is felicity?" Roy almost shrieks.

"With Thea, they are going to check QC! So hurry up now!" Laurel demands.

Tommy, Roy, Oliver, Diggle, and Sarah all stare at her for a moment too long.

"NOW! Get your asses going!" Laurel claps her hands between each word.

10 minutes later Oliver gets a call.

"What do you mean she coming up here?" Oliver almost shouts.

Everyone near him in the room stop searching and stares intently at him.

"Fuck, are you serious?" Oliver grips his phone tighter, "Okay bye."

"What is it?" Sarah asks.

"Felicity is on her way up here." Oliver answers with full fear.

"FOUND IT!" Tommy yells through the apartment as he dances around with the paper in his hand.

"She is on her way," Diggle informs him.

Tommy stops what he is doing and stares at everyone in the room. It is dead silent for a moment before Roy snaps, "Well what are you waiting for? Get in my room."

Everyone bolts into Tommy and Roy's room. When Tommy and Roy try to go in the group kicks them out.

The two boys hear the door knob move, Tommy gives Roy a panic look when he is still holding the QC papers.

Roy grabs them that moment and shoves them in his pants.

Felicity slowly opens the door, her mouth drops, the whole apartment was clean. Thea was right behind her giving Tommy and Roy silent signals. Thea heads to the guy's bedroom.

"What happened in here?" She walks in quietly.

"We cleaned it up, you like it?" Roy asked nervously.

"Yeah…." Felicity turns around to see the whole room, "You two have been busy."

They suddenly hear a bang in Roy and Tommy's room.

"Let me check that out…" Roy clenches his teeth as he storms into his room.

"So…" Felicity says nervously.

"Felicity uh," Tommy looks at the ground then at her face, "I got a job at Verdant, we fixed up everything here, all the chores are done."

"Great for you then," She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"That's the thing Barbie… It's not really great if you aren't here with us." Tommy says softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"You two don't need me here," She shakes her head.

"We need you more than you think," Tommy pushes, "I need you more than you think."

She looks at him seriously, "That's not what you said when I left."

"I know, I was angry and I'm sorry," Tommy grabs her hand and moves closer to her, "And I promise I will be better man than when you left this apartment. Please let me show you."

Felicity stares at him emotionless at first but the a smile forms, "Well someone needs to get rid of your one night stands."

Tommy chuckles, "And who better than you barbie."

"... Okay I think it was just a cat." Roy comes back in breathless.

Tommy wraps an arm around her shoulders, "No need to lie, she is moving in."

"Really?!" Roy lights up and hugs Felicity tightly.

She wraps her arms around him.

"Please don't leave," Roy whispers for only her to hear.

"I won't." She hugs tighter.

That's when Oliver and the group comes out of the guy's room.

"Wait what are all you guys doing here?" Felicity asks confused.

"Great so we can all go the Bruce's party in peace," Sarah ignores her question (The party is this friday).

Laurel snorts clearly still mad at Oliver and begins to walk toward the front door. Laurel slams the front door on her way out.

"Shit…" Oliver rubs his face and goes after her.

OLIVER AND LAUREL

Oliver catches Laurel's arm when she is almost to her car, "Laurel wait!"

"What Ollie!" She snaps.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I'm not ready, please understand that it isn't you." Oliver pleads.

"Help me understand," Laurel crosses her arms.

"Okay…. I have school, football, and a job as I'm trying to have a relationship. It is so frustrating doing all of it at the same time! I don't even why I am working at QC, I'm 18 for god sakes! The only thing that is keeping me together is Felicity helping me and you supporting me, so please…" Oliver tries to put words together, "Don't leave…"

Laurel looks at him hard and long, she lets out a breath and takes his hand, "...Okay."

Oliver lets out a breath, "Thank you."

"But once school is over we will talk about it," Laurel declares.

"Deal." Oliver says instantly, "Come on Felicity will be mad if we don't come back."

* * *

"Just do it already!"

"I'll do it later."

"No do it now!"

"But-"

"Do. It. Now!"

"Fine! Fine!" Diggle groans as he walks away from the group to where Lyla is. They are at Lunch and Lyla wanted to sit with her military friends today. One more day until the banquet.

"You think he's going to do it?" Tommy asks Felicity, he has an arm on the back of her chair as they watch Diggle.

"He has to," She holds in her laugh.

"If he comes back without asking her we will be roasting him for life," Thea smirks.

"At least he has someone to ask out, I'm going alone!" Sarah whines.

"I wish Sin can come," Roy pouts.

"Why can't she?" Laurel asks.

Thea smirks to herself.

"She said that our boss is making her work that night which I don't understand since Sarah, Thea and I can get the day off." Roy explains.

Laurel gives Thea a look but she just shrugs happily.

"Well Barbie, since Lyla and Diggle are going together same with Oliver and Laurel maybe," Tommy begins, "Maybe… We should go together."

"Like a date?" Felicity asks slowly.

"Yeah, just a date nothing more. If you don't want to I understand…." He says nervously.

Everyone is quiet as they watch Felicity intently.

Felicity stares at Tommy for a long moment before smiling lightly, "Well you are my ride there so why not?"

Tommy grins brightly as he tries to hold in his excitement.

"She said yes! Guess who has a date with Lyla this friday!" Diggle comes back to the table with a skip in his step. When he sees everyone's faces he asks, "What did I miss?"

Oliver was glaring at Tommy who is drooling over Felicity. Sarah looks annoyed, Roy is pouting while Thea is smirking and Laurel is giving Thea a disapproving look.

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL (Bruce's Banquet)

"Blondie hurry up!" Tommy shouted in the living room as he watches a game he recorded.

"Almost done!" She calls out as she finishes her make up.

Tommy and Roy are sitting in their tuxedos on the couch as they wait. Felicity comes out and they can't help but stare at her. She is wearing a tight dark red, floor length dress. It's strapless with no back no real detail to the dress. She is also wearing black heels, her hair is in curls and it lays on her back with hoops earrings and a small necklace.

"Like it?" Felicity says with her deep red lips.

"You look…. fantastic!" Roy lights up, "Now let's go!"

"Barbie…" Tommy laughs nervously, "You look absolutely amazing."

She blushes, "Thanks, you clean up good."

"Don't I always?" Tommy says with a smug look, he lifts an arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall." She laughs and takes his arm.

* * *

"This is my son, Oliver Queen." Robert smiles to a CEO of another company. Oliver gives the man a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you," Oliver shakes his hand.

"You as well, I heard you were working at QC with your father," The man informs.

"How did you hear that?" Robert asks.

"On a magazine my daughter reads, you know my daughter. Helena." The man explains.

Oliver nods and whispers to himself, "Sadly."

"It also said that he was 18 and you also have another 18 year old working for you." He points out and that catches Oliver attention.

"Did it say the other 18 year old's name?" Oliver asks.

"Yes, I believe her name is Felicity Smoak." The man answers.

"It's more like an apprentice &amp; internship for my son and Felicity." Robert explains.

"What magazine was your daughter reading?" Oliver pushes the subject.

"I am not sure she reads so many."

"We will look into it later Oliver," Robert notices Oliver concern and reassures him.

Oliver nods thank you to his father.

"So Oliver do you…"

Oliver stops listening to Helena's father when he sees Felicity walk in with Roy and Tommy. Everything seems to go in slow motion when she walks into the room.

"Oliver?"

"I'm sorry… I- You will have to excuse me," Oliver stutters as he makes his way to Felicity.

ROY, TOMMY AND FELICITY

"Shit… Look at this place," Roy looks around like a kid in the candy store.

Tommy chuckles, "Wait an hour…"

Felicity says in shock, "What is that supposed to mean-"

"Felicity! You made it!" Bruce Wayne comes up to them.

She lights up, "Well how can I say no to free booze."

Bruce smirks, "Is that the only reason?... Who are your friends."

"Roommates," Roy says protectively, "And close friends. I'm Roy."

"...You know me of course, Tommy Merlyn. I'm also her date." Tommy gives him his best billionaire smile as he puts a hand on her back.

"Never heard of you," Bruce shrugs.

"Well you must be living under a rock then," Tommy snap quietly.

"Well I am busy trying to run Wayne enterprise but I can always make time for barbie, what do you do?" Bruce winks.

Tommy tries to hold in his anger, Barbie was his nickname for Felicity, "I work at Verdant, it's the best club in starling city."

"I work there too." Roy adds but no one seems to be listening. He sees Thea wave at him near the bar, he grins and walks towards her.

"So you're a busboy?" Bruce asks Tommy.

Felicity gives Bruce a shocked look at his rudeness.

"A bus boy who is roommate with blondie here," Tommy throws in his face.

Bruce glares at him and Felicity gives Tommy a look.

"Felicity! Did you know they don't charge you for beer here?" Sarah comes up to Felicity, "And the alcohol is so fancy that I haven't heard of some of the beer!"

Bruce smiles amusedly at Sarah.

"How much have you had already?" Tommy asks.

Sarah giggles, "Well I got here 30 minutes ago and when I found out they serve free booze I took about 3 shots."

Felicity laughs, "Of course you did."

"And I gave some money to one of the staff to always to keep a beer in my hand." Sarah grins ear to ear as she shows the beer in her hand.

Felicity smirks and takes the beer out of her hands.

In a minute later a sexy guy gives her a beer. Sarah smiles, "Thank you Tony."

Tommy chuckles, "You thought of everything."

"I know!- Woah who are you?" Sarah asks when she notices Bruce next to Felicity.

Bruce offers his hand, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Oh! You're the guy whose parents died! Oh my god.. I didn't mean to say that! I'm Sarah." Sarah says as she gives him her hand.

Bruce laughs and kisses her knuckles, "It's okay, Sarah. Pleasure to meet you."

Sarah shivers as he says her name. She then smirks, "Well I still think I should make it up to you."

"How?" Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"Next drink is on me," Sarah grins and jokes, "I have enough money to pay for all your drinks at this bar."

Bruce chuckles and says sarcastically, "I'm so glad, I didn't want to pay for anymore drinks tonight."

Bruce and Sarah then leave without noticing Tommy and Felicity still there.

"Did that…?" Felicity begins.

"Yup, that totally happened." Tommy nods in disbelief.

"Oh look, there is Diggle and Lyla!" She points on the dance floor.

"Want to join them?" He holds out a hand.

"Of course," She takes his hand happily.

OLIVER AND LAUREL

"Hey there you are," Laurel grab Oliver's hand before he can reach Felicity.

"Yeah I was just talking to some businessmen," He explains.

"Well come on, let's dance." She grins ear to ear.

She drags him onto the dance floor, he takes one last look at Felicity as Bruce come up to her.

He holds Laurel's waist when she puts her arms around his neck, "This is nice, we haven't danced in a while."

"Yeah we haven't been to a banquet for so long," Oliver smiles down at her but can't help to take a peek at Felicity.

"Can you believe we have been together for 2 years?" Laurel lights up.

"Nope, it's hard to imagine," Oliver smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

He sees in the corner of his eyes Tommy take Felicity onto the dance floor. Felicity sees him too and smiles brightly before looking at Tommy. Oliver watches as she laughs at something Tommy said, he then twirls her around.

TOMMY AND FELICITY

Tommy twirls Felicity around when she comes back into his arms she is closer to him than ever. She looks over to Oliver and thinks he is happy dancing with Laurel.

"You look breathtaking," Tommy whispers making her attention go back on him.

Felicity looks down trying to hide her blushing.

"More breathtaking than I usually do," He then adds with a wink.

She laughs and her smile brightens, "Wow I'm prettier that the famous Tommy Merlyn!"

"No," He says very seriously, "No you aren't pretty barbie, you're beautiful. You have more beauty than me by far."

Her mouth drops slightly at his words, "I- I…." Two seconds later she burst into giggles, "I don't know what to say."

Tommy smiles loving at her, "Say you'll be mine."

Felicity blush gets as red as her dress, she catches herself looking down at his lips she once kissed. She looks away quickly and glances to Oliver and Laurel. Her smile begins to leave her face as she thinks about Oliver.

"Felicity…. I…." He begins and she starts to panic.

"Tommy this isn't right," She pulls away like the air is being sucked out of her.

"What? Why?" He asks honestly.

"I just… I…. I need a drink," She turns away from the Tommy and head straight to the bar breathless.

Out of the corner of Diggle's eye he sees the scene play out in front of him. He whispers something to Lyla and walks up to Tommy.

"I'll talk to her," He sets a hand on Tommy's shoulder before going after Felicity.

OLIVER AND LAUREL

Oliver spins Laurel around and sees Tommy and Felicity dancing incredibly close. Laurel seems to finally notice Oliver's eyes somewhere else when she comes back from the spin.

She looks to where he is looking and sees Tommy and Felicity dancing, her smile slowly fades as she realizes what she should have the moment he took a bullet for Felicity. She stops dancing and keeps starting at Felicity. She looks back to Oliver who is still look at Felicity.

"Oh god," Laurel whispers, "She is the reason."

"What?" Oliver didn't hear what she said.

"Oh… Fuck." Laurel says more to herself than to Oliver, "Why haven't I seen it, damnit."

She begins to leave the dance floor to the nearest door, she felt like someone punched her in the gut. She storms out of the entrance of Bruce's house. The cold air hitting her skin.

Oliver comes out after her, "Laurel what is going on?"

"What's going on is you're in love with Felicity."


	12. Tainted Love

CHAPTER 12: Tainted Love

PREVIOUSLY

_Tommy twirls Felicity around when she comes back into his arms she is closer to him than ever. She looks over to Oliver and thinks he is happy dancing with Laurel._

_"You look breathtaking," Tommy whispers making her attention go back on him._

_Felicity looks down trying to hide her blushing._

_"More breathtaking than I usually do," He then adds with a wink._

_She laughs and her smile brightens, "Wow I'm prettier that the famous Tommy Merlyn!"_

_"No," He says very seriously, "No you aren't pretty barbie, you're beautiful. You have more beauty than me by far."_

_Her mouth drops slightly at his words, "I- I…." Two seconds later she burst into giggles, "I don't know what to say."_

_Tommy smiles loving at her, "Say you'll be mine."_

_Felicity blush gets as red as her dress, she catches herself looking down at his lips she once kissed. She looks away quickly and glances to Oliver and Laurel. Her smile begins to leave her face as she thinks about Oliver._

_"Felicity…. I…." He begins and she starts to panic._

_"Tommy this isn't right," She pulls away like the air is being sucked out of her._

_"What? Why?" He asks honestly._

_"I just… I…. I need a drink," She turns away from the Tommy and head straight to the bar breathless._

_Out of the corner of Diggle's eye he sees the scene play out in front of him. He whispers something to Lyla and walks up to Tommy._

_"I'll talk to her," He sets a hand on Tommy's shoulder before going after Felicity._

_OLIVER AND LAUREL_

_Oliver spins Laurel around and sees Tommy and Felicity dancing incredibly close. Laurel seems to finally notice Oliver's eyes somewhere else when she comes back from the spin._

_She looks to where he is looking and sees Tommy and Felicity dancing, her smile slowly fades as she realizes what she should have the moment he took a bullet for Felicity. She stops dancing and keeps starting at Felicity. She looks back to Oliver who is still look at Felicity._

_"Oh god," Laurel whispers, "She is the reason."_

_"What?" Oliver didn't hear what she said._

_"Oh… Fuck." Laurel says more to herself than to Oliver, "Why haven't I seen it, damnit."_

_She begins to leave the dance floor to the nearest door, she felt like someone punched her in the gut. She storms out of the entrance of Bruce's house. The cold air hitting her skin._

_Oliver comes out after her, "Laurel what is going on?"_

_"What's going on is you're in love with Felicity."_

* * *

Oliver takes a step back in shock of her statement.

"Aren't I right?" She laughs in pity, "This whole time it was right in front of me and I didn't even see it! You kept me believing we can make this work-"

"We can Laurel, we can make this work." Oliver takes her hands.

She shoves him away, "No! No we can't, we both know that we would be hurting ourselves if we keep this going."

"What are you trying to say." Oliver gets angry, "That we're no good for each other? Laurel you are my first love, I don't want to lose you!"

She lets out a shaky breath, "Ollie look around. You lost me the day at the hospital!"

"Let's just talk about this-"

"No, I'm done." She shakes her head as she tries to hold her tears, "We're done. I can't do this anymore. I saw the way you looked at Felicity."

Laurel begins to walk inside, Oliver shakes his head and turns to look at her, "No, no don't you turn your back on me. You take one more step and we will be done for good. No more back and forth, no more starting again, no more getting back together. We will be done for good."

Laurel stops for a second and turns around and whips a tear of her cheek and smiles, "Oliver do you know what I see. I see the man I love look at another girl the way I want him to look at me and I can't go through my life standing next to you like that." She turns back around continuing to walk into the banquet listening him call her name.

Oliver wipes away a tear that almost fell.

She was gone for good.

His first love.

* * *

A new song comes on and Sarah lights up, "Come dance with me Mr. Wayne."

"My pleasure Miss. Lance," Bruce smirks as she drags him onto the dance floor.

He spins her into the middle of the dance floor, her giggles go for miles. When she comes back into his arms she is closer than before.

"I'm glad I met you tonight," She whispers.

"Me too," Bruce dips her. When she comes back up he confesses, "I honestly didn't think this banquet would turn out this way."

"How did you think it would turn out?"

"Well I originally was going to go for Felicity-"

"Wait what?"

"That was before I met you."

Sarah stops dancing, "Are you telling me that you originally wanted Felicity?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter-"

"You, Ollie, Tommy, and Ray. Oh come on!" She begins to walk away.

"Sarah why are you mad?" He asks confused and keeps her in his arms.

"Do you realize my sex life is worst than Diggle's right now?"

"Who's Diggle?"

"And I have been dying to get a guy who won't be in a love triangle, just…. someone who will only want me."

"But I do want you."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "But I wasn't your first option. You found out Felicity brought a date so you went with the second best, me. But guess what I'm not that easy to get." She snaps and walks away looking for the guy who is supposed to keep a drink in her hand.

* * *

Felicity is standing next to the bar while she chugs a beer, she is on her 3rd beer. She wasn't paying attention to anyone at the moment.

Diggle comes up to her and leans on the counter, "Okay spill it."

"Spill what?" Felicity plays innocent.

"Don't play dumb, everyone knows you could take over the world in an hour," He smiles, "Why won't you give Tommy a chance?"

She lets out a breath as she stares at her beer, "John I can't... look at him, he is Oliver's best friend, my roomate, and playboy billionaire."

"Maybe you're right," Diggle nods in understanding but after a moment he speaks again, "Or maybe you aren't looking hard enough."

She looks away from her drink and looks at Diggle's expression. He points at something in the distance, she turns and sees Tommy talking to Lyla.

"When I look at him," Diggle begins slowly, "I see a man who would go through hell and back for you. A man who was lost when you left the apartment. Someone who will give everything to be with you."

"I don't know-"

"Felicity listen to me," Diggle puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let a chance of happiness pass you by. It might be the one thing that will make you happy for life."

"You think?"

"I think if you don't give it a shot you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"But Oliver-"

"-Would want you to be happy."

"But if-"

"Stop worrying, does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him with your life?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't let anything stop you from doing something that might be the best thing."

Felicity looks at Diggle for a long moment before nodding, "You're right. I need to go for it."

"Why are you telling me this? Tell Tommy." Diggle smirks.

Laurel suddenly comes up to them, "Hey guys can I borrow that?" She quickly takes a bottle of wine behind the bartender's back.

Felicity and Diggle share a look.

"I am having a really bad night so don't judge me," Laurel takes a gulp and asks, "Where is Roy? I know he will dance with me."

She then walks away with a wine bottle in her hand. Felicity and Diggle both laugh at how cute she is.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Diggle raises an eyebrow.

"That I do," Felicity grins and begins to look for Tommy.

* * *

"I have to ask," Thea begins as Roy and her walk around the house, "What do you see in Sin?"

"Well," Roy breaths nervously, "She understands me. Felicity and I were trash before we came here that's why we left in the first place. Sin understands what we've been through and our friends don't fully understand."

"I see," Thea nods in understanding, "And if she didn't understand?"

"Then I don't know…" Roy laughs, "I guess we will never know."

"Yeah but is there a chance you two would break up?" She asks suddenly.

"Maybe, it's new and I don't want to mess it up." He explains.

"Oh okay I was just wondering since we don't really talk about it," Thea smiles at him.

"Well what about you? Has anyone catch your eyes?" He smirks.

"I have someone in mind," She looks up at him and shows a small smile.

* * *

Felicity looks around the ball looking for the one guy she knew wanted her. When she finds him she sees him on the dance floor with the one and only Helena. Felicity then gets red but not that cute blushing type of red, the jealousy with smoke coming out of her ears red.

Helena must have saw her leave Tommy on the dance floor and took advantage of that.

Felicity turn to look at Diggle, he is currently with Oliver at the moment. Diggle looks at her through the crowd and nods to Tommy and Helena dance. She gives him a questioning look, couldn't she just wait until the dance was over? Diggle sends her a demanding look as he points to Tommy.

She nods nervously and looks back to Tommy and Helena. Helena is whispering something in his ear that makes him smile. At that moment all she saw was red.

She realizes her feelings, finally realizes she needs to not let anyone stop her from being happy and not to hold her feelings back and now Helena is in the picture? Hell no. This is her fairy tale, no one is stealing her prince tonight.

Felicity walks right through the dance floor with a mission. She walks right up to Helena from behind and taps her shoulder. Tommy gives Felicity a confused look.

When Helena turns around she gives Felicity an annoyed expression, "Yes?"

"He is my date, sorry-not-sorry." Felicity smiles innocently put her hands where Helena's originally were.

Helena huffs and walks away without a second glance.

"What was that all-" Tommy doesn't get to finish his question because Felicity puts her hands softly on his cheeks and pulls him in for a loving kiss.

For a moment he is utterly shocked, but she then feels arms go around waist and the kiss deepens. Felicity smiles into the kiss, when Tommy feels the smile on her lips he can't help but smile as well.

Her hands move down to his neck, her thumbs stay on this cheeks. Tommy dips her a little and she giggles at his cheesiness.

He pulls away and asks breathless, "What was that?"

"That Tommy," Felicity grins up at him, "Was the first kiss of many."

Tommy growls, "I like the sound of that."

She giggles softly as he pulls her in for another passionate kiss.

DIGGLE AND OLIVER

Just when Felicity left to look for Tommy, Oliver comes up to Diggle and orders a beer. He covers his eyes as Diggle gives him a questioning look.

"We broke up for good," Oliver blurts out, "We are officially done."

"You and Laurel?" Diggle asks.

"Who else would I break up with?" He snaps at his good friend.

"Well why did you guys break up," Diggle ignores his rude voice.

"She said… She said I was in love with Felicity," Oliver answers quietly.

Diggle coughs on his drink, he looks at Oliver then at Tommy and Felicity dancing closely on the dance floor. Diggle then looks seriously at Oliver, "You can't tell Felicity."

Oliver sends him a confused expression, "Why not?"

He sighs, "It's basically telling her she is the reason you two broke up."

Oliver groans, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," He laughs rudely.

"What am I supposed to do?" Oliver groans as he stares at the ground.

"All I know is that Felicity is happy and if you tell her the real reason you two broke up she will give it up," Diggle explains.

"What are you talking about," He asks confused.

Diggle nods to something in the distance.

Oliver turns around and sees Felicity on the dance floor with Tommy, kissing. Oliver mouth opens when he sees his two best friends kiss happily. Oliver feels worse than when Laurel broke up with him. He feels like getting hit by a bus. He stands there like the world has stopped.

"Felicity and Tommy are finally happy so don't tear that apart Oliver," Diggle says sternly.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He whispers utterly confused about to to deal with this new information.

"It doesn't matter now," Diggle informs, "So don't do anything stupid."

Oliver watches Felicity and Tommy smiling happily, he lets out a breath he didn't realizing he was holding, "I won't."

Diggle pats his shoulder, "Good."

* * *

Sarah walks slowly in Bruce's garden in the back when she finds Laurel sitting on a bench. Both Lance sisters were just having a bad day today.

"Laurel what's wrong?" Sarah plops down next to her.

"Oliver and I broke up," Laurel sighs, "For good."

"Girl, I'm sorry." Sarah looks up at the sky.

"Its for the best though," Laurel takes a sip of her wine bottle.

"Maybe," Sarah sighs but then smiles, "Well now we can go guy hunting together."

Laurel smiles, "I think you already have a guy… Bruce? You two were dance pretty closely."

"Oh well he has a thing for Felicity," Sarah smile falls.

Laurel laughs, "Don't they all?"

"You have no idea."

"We should get going."

"Yeah, let's just crash on Felicity's couch."

"Good idea."

* * *

"John I can't dance anymore," Lyla laughs breathlessly when Diggle tries to pull her onto the dance floor.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you off the hook… this time," Diggle winks at her.

Her smile brightens, "You better."

"Oh cocky, I see how it is," Diggle chuckles, "What time is it?"

Lyla checks her phone, "It's about to be 1 in the morning."

"We should get going," Diggle puts a hand on her back.

"Yeah, let's crash at Roy's place." Lyla suggests, "I dropped off all these 80s movies at his house for when we all come to his place."

"If that's what you want," Diggle smiles and leads her outside to his car.

"Thanks," Lyla kisses him on the cheek.

* * *

"Roy come on, one more dance." Thea tries to tug Roy onto the almost empty dance floor.

"Thea everyone is leaving," Roy points out.

"That's why we need to dance," Thea pouts, "One last dance, please?"

Roy stares at her puppy face and smiles in defeat, "Okay, one last dance."

Thea takes his heads and pulls him into the middle of the floor. Roy chuckles and spins her around. Thea lays her head on his shoulder as they dance slowly to the music. Roy kisses the top of her head and smiles.

* * *

"Okay my turn," Felicity smiles brightly next to Tommy in his car, "What went through your mind when I kissed you at the vacation house?"

The group is in their apartment but Felicity and Tommy have been talking for half an hour now in his car. Their friends one by one have been going inside.

Tommy is playing with one of her curls as they lean in to talk to one another. They were so close as if they were telling each other secrets. He smiles softly at her question, "I thought… How far away were we to my bed."

She burst into giggles as she shoves him lightly, "Shut up."

His smile brightens, "Okay, okay. Honestly I was thinking how I could keep you like that, with me."

She bits her lip as she tries to hold in her laugh.

"Now it's my turn," Tommy says seriously, "Why did you leave in the middle of the dance."

Felicity looks away from him and lets out a breath nervously.

"You don't have to tell me blondie if you don't want to," Tommy rubs her hand.

She smiles at his pet name and looks back at him, "I was scared."

Tommy looks at her silently for her to continue.

"I was terrified of what could happen because I knew… I know I have feeling for you. I just… don't want to mess up." She whispers.

He smiles brightly, "You won't… but I know I'll mess up."

Felicity smile brightens as she goes in for a kiss. Before they kiss Tommy's phone goes off, "It's Roy."

He answers and they can hear the group in the background, "Tommy I swear is you screwing Felicity-"

He begins laughing, "Roy calm down. We're just talking."

Thea snorts and yells, "Says the billionaire playboy of the century."

Tommy grins, "Ex- billionaire."

"Playboy all the same." Roy points out.

Felicity rolls her eyes as she listen in on their conversation, "Let's go in, Roy will just bomb both our phones until we do."

"You heard the woman," Roy says brotherly over the phone.

"Okay, Okay." Tommy laughs and hangs up, he turns to felicity, "Let's go."

INSIDE THE APARTMENT

"God they are so gross," Roy complains as he watches Felicity and Tommy from the window.

"Better get use to it since they both live here," Diggle smirks as he reclines on the sofa.

"How long will you think it will take for them to do the dirty deed?" Thea smirks as she watches them through the window with Roy.

"Excuse me no one is doing any dirty deed in this apartment!" Roy snaps.

"I give them a week," Sarah grins.

"I give them never," Roy insist.

"Oh come on Roy, don't get all mad when you hear banging in Felicity's room." Laurel laughs.

"I am done." Roy goes straight to his room without another glance. When Roy slams his door Felicity and Tommy open the front door.

"Who slammed the door?" Tommy asks and shuts the door when Felicity is in as well.

"Roy, it his time of month," Diggle answers.

"Hey where is Oliver?" Felicity changes the subject when she notice one less member.

"He texted me he was going home, he was too tired to do anything else." Thea explains.

Felicity scrunches her face, "Oliver is never tired after a party. Something must be wrong, I should call him."

"NO!" Laurel say as Felicity takes out her phone.

"Why not?" Tommy also wanting to know why Oliver isn't here too.

"Well you see… it a long story… and-" Laurel begins.

"They broke up," Diggle speaks up, "For good."

"What wow…. Really, why didn't you tell us?" Thea turns to Laurel.

"Why did you two break up?" Tommy asks.

"I… uh," Laurel takes one look at Diggle and knows what and what not to say, "We just realized that we wanted different things and it wasn't eachother."

"I am so sorry Laurel," Felicity goes over to her.

"I just need time but thanks," She smiles but doesn't reach her eyes.

"Of course, we will have a girls day tomorrow," Felicity smiles gently.

"If we get out of bed…" Tommy whispers behind her.

Diggle tries to hold in a laugh as he raises his hand for Tommy to high five.

OLIVER AFTER THE PARTY

Oliver drives the long way home as he thinks about everything that has happened tonight. He is in shock of what happened, he feels like the world has stop. The radio is blasting in his car, hoping it will drain out his thoughts but it doesn't work.

When he gets home all the lights are off, his parents must be asleep. He parks his car and goes inside. He walks by his dad's study but stops when he sees his dad in his glasses with papers all around him.

Oliver gives him a confused, "Don't you think it's a little late?"

His dad looks up, "Son I think we have a problem."


	13. This Past Month

CHAPTER 13: This Past Month

"Good morning Beautiful," Tommy sings when Felicity comes out of her room a mess.

"Well you're in a good mood this morning…" She raises an eyebrow while dragging her feet to him.

Tommy smile brighten when he turns around in the kitchen and sees her hair a mess, "Well I just got a new girlfriend if that's what you mean."

"Oh do you now?" She smirks as she continues to walk into the kitchen,"Who is it?"

"Just some amazing, wonderful, sexy blond chick." He wraps his arms around her.

"I bet," She gets on her tip toes and gives him a kiss.

When they put away he says smugly, "I could get use to this in the morning."

"You should probably was your teeth though," She laughs, "Because your breath stinks."

He sends her a dramatic expression, "No! Really?!"

She continues to laugh and nod, he growls and traps her between him and the counter.

"OK! We get it you two are a couple now!" Sarah groans loudly in the living room suddenly.

"I thought no one would ever stop them," Thea barks up.

"I thought any moment I was going to puke." Lyla yawns.

Felicity and Tommy don't even notices their friends waking up, they are in their own world.

Diggle walks out of the bathroom and scrunches his face, "Um guys, something is burning…."

All the girls on the couch smell around. Lyla is the first to answer, "You're right."

Felicity finally gets out of her trance and looks behind Tommy, "Tommy the stove!"

He turns around and sees his pancakes on fire, "Holy shit."

He runs over and grabs a towel and brings to try to put the fire out.

"Oh my god!" Thea runs into the kitchen as she sees Tommy panicking.

"Tommy put it out!" Sarah snaps tiredly.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" He barks back.

"What is going on? What's with all the yelling?" Roy comes out of his room.

Suddenly the towel Tommy was using catches on fire.

"No! That is my favorite towel!" Felicity cries.

"Now it not the time Barbie," Tommy gives her attitude. He drops the towel to the floor and gets the faucet and sprays the towel.

The alarm system finally comes on and everyone groans. The stove is now drenched in water, Tommy sighs in relief.

The front door open and everyone turns around to find Laurel with coffee and donuts. She looks around in shock, "I bought us… Donuts."

Roy gets a chair and hits the alarm system with it on the ceiling, when it falls off and hits the floor the noise stops. Roy puts the chair down and smiles at Laurel, "Hope you got one with sprinkles."

Laurel's mouth is slightly open as she nods.

"I could go for coffee."

"You know I can always eat donuts."

"You remembered I like my coffee black right?"

"There better be a donut left for me!"

Felicity looks at the black pancakes for a moment and calls out to Laurel, "Dibbs on the blueberry one."

Tommy groans in defeat as he follows everyone to Laurel. They all grab something from her and sit in the front the apartment to let the smoke out.

One by one they begin eating the food then Laurel lets out, "Let me guess Sarah?"

Sarah turns to her in shock, "No! Damn it, you leave the stove on one time…"

"This one's on me." Tommy takes the blame.

Everyone burst out laughing, Diggle speaks up when the laughing dies down, "Hey there are worst things to wake up to."

"Oh you have no idea." Felicity sends her boyfriend a look which he just winks.

3 DAYS LATER

"Hey have you seen Felicity or Tommy?!" Roy panics on the phone with Thea.

"No why?" She flicks her brother on the head and whispers, "Have you seen Fel or Tommy?"

"Tommy picked her up after work today," Oliver answer a little worn out.

"I haven't seen them since I got home," He freaks.

"Well they are dating now so maybe they went out for dinner." She suggests.

Roy groans, "No she would have told me."

"Ok calm down. Where do you think they would be."

Roy goes to the window and looks out to the parking lot, "I don't know.. The Library? Wait a minute I see Tommy car. What…."

"Oh my god Roy I think they might be-"

"OH GROSS."

Oliver turns to Thea when he hear Roy screaming from the phone.

Thea waves him off, "Don't worry Roy just caught Felicity and Tommy making out-"

"OH GOD! Don't tell me that!" Oliver freaks and sprints out the room.

"God you guys are such babies." Thea rolls her eyes.

A WEEK LATER

"Hey have you seen Roy?" Thea asks Felicity when she comes to sit down next to Tommy and Laurel at the Lunch table.

"Yeah he's with Sin today," She smiles.

Thea growls, "Of course."

"I got you your favorite," Tommy smiles to Felicity when he hands her Belly Burger.

"Thanks babe," She kisses him quickly.

Oliver just gets off the phone with a sigh.

"Who was that?" Lyla asks innocently.

"Just my dad," Oliver covers his face tiredly, "Nothing big just some QC work."

"What! He didn't email me anything today." Felicity panics.

"Don't worry Felicity," He smiles reassuringly to her but when she gets into a conversation with Laurel and Sarah his smile fades into a frown. Only Thea notices something with her brother.

* * *

"Okay Spill it," Thea demands when Oliver gets home from practice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh no you aren't going to play dumb. You might be able to fool our friends but I'm your sister and I know when you're hiding something!" She snaps.

He groans, "Don't worry about it Speedy."

"Ok fine then I will just tell Felicity you're hiding something and I know she will get it out of you," Thea says innocently, Oliver stops walking and Thea smirks, "Maybe she is the reason you're hiding something."

He sighs annoyed, "Why are you so perceptive?"

She grins, "So tell me what are you hiding?"

"The night of Bruce Wayne's banquet our dad found out that a Magazine called _50 Shades _is talking about Felicity and I working at Queen Consolidated."

"Okay… Why are you keeping Felicity in the dark," Thea asked confused.

"Dad has been trying to get them to stop but the company knows loopholes and the things they are saying aren't the best." He explains.

"And you were able to keep with secret to a week now?!" Thea gets red, "Felicity is going to figure out sooner or later!"

"Not with Tommy keeping her busy," He whispers so softly Thea almost didn't catch it.

Her eyes go wide, "Oh my god this isn't about the magazine! It's about Felicity and Tommy being together."

Oliver rolls his eyes and says sarcastically and walks away, "What gave me away?"

Thea crosses her arms while following Ollie into the living room and returns his sarcastic comment with her own, "The love sick face every time you see Felicity."

"Like she would noticed," He snaps.

"Oh come on man! Be a man and deal with it, they are both happy and your best friends!" She barks.

"What does it look like I've been doing this whole time," He snaps at her.

Thea stops glaring at her brother when realization hits her. She slowly says out loud, "She was the reason you and Laurel broke up…"

She looks away from him and puts her fingers through her hair like she opened a door to wonderland. Everything became so clear to her now. She then looks at him seriously, "Listen Ollie you're my brother I will do anything for you but I won't watch you break a perfectly good couple. So get your priorities straight before you do something reckless."

A MONTH LATER

Felicity and Tommy walk hand in hand in the halls, the bell just rang, school is out for the weekend. Tonight was girl's night, ever since Laurel broke up with Oliver all the girls have been going out every other Friday.

There are only a few more football games until the season it over, Felicity has been trying to get Roy into boxing for the past month. He is still dating Sin but nothing serious. All the girls have noticed Laurel spending more time boxing with Ted. Oliver has been spending more and more time with his dad. Sarah has been daydreaming more often.

"Okay I got to got to practice," Tommy kissed Felicity on the forehead as they stand in front of Laurel's car.

"Remember it girls night so I'm coming home late," She smiles.

"Sorry we are going to steal your girl away," Lyla laughs as the girls reach the car.

"Yep! I'm ready to get my slut on." Sarah smirks as she tries to take her mind of Bruce.

Felicity laughs, "I'm down for that."

Tommy growls pulling Felicity impossibly closer, "I like the sound of that."

Laurel acts like she puking, "Kill me now!"

Thea laughs, "I'll dig you up a grave."

"Okay I'll see you tonight," Tommy gives a quick kiss and jogs to the field house.

Laurel gives Felicity a look, "You two are getting pretty cozy."

Her face gets bright red, "Something like that."

"Come on we're going to be late!" Thea squeals and jumps into the car.

"Listen I'm our designated driver tonight, I don't want to be pulled over again." Laurel demands while looking to all the girls.

"Hey I got us out of it!" Sarah argues.

Lyla rolls her eyes and laughs, "By flirting with the police?"

"Hey did our parents or the guys find out? No! So stop complaining."

Felicity grins and makes her way around the car to get in the back when Oliver calls out her name. She waves at him and tells the girls, "Hold on." They all groan like 5 year olds.

She meets him halfway, "Hurry up I got to get going or the girls with have a fuse which is impossible-"

"Fel-ic-ity," Oliver says nervously, "I need to tell you something."

"What? Did something happen?" She worries.

"Kind of," He lets out, "I should have told you this the moment I found out and I can't keep hiding it from you."

She looks at him seriously, "Okay… What is it?"

Oliver watches her concerned face, he is a coward and he knows it for hiding this from her. This past month he hid it from her trying to find a solution but today his dad said they couldn't do anything about it. So here he was about to be honest, "My dad and I found a magazine that wrote an article about you and I working at Queen Consolidated and more. This past month I have-"

"What?" Felicity asks quietly partly hurt.

"I-"

"You kept this from me for a month?!" She raises her voice, "Why wouldn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want to flip out," He explains.

"Flip out? First of all I don't Flip. Out. Second of all why did you drop this bomb on me tonight! It's girls night."

"Because today my dad told me we can't do anything about."

"I can't believe you lied to me," She whispers, "I have been going to the office 4 days a week how could nobody have told me? How could I have not found out?!"

"Listen Felicity-"

The girl's honk the horn and Felicity looks from the car to Oliver, "Queen I can't do this right now."

She walks away from him and towards the car.

"Felicity what do you mean?" Oliver follows her.

"Just let me think ok, give me some space." She answers.

Oliver then snaps, "I've been doing that for a month now but it's not like you noticed."

"Excuse me?" Felicity turns around, "I pay attention to you!"

He laughs then barks at her, "If you did you would have notices me hiding something the first day, you always do but now that Tommy is you boyfriend that's all you can see." Ollie walks away leaving Felicity in the middle of the parking lot.

She shakes her head and gets into the car.

"What he want?" Laurel asks curiously.

Felicity is quiet for a minute before asking the group, "Have I been paying attention to you guys this month?"

Everyone is quiet for the longest moment.

"We're going to need a drink before answering that honey," Sarah laughs nervously.

Oliver ditches practice, he's not the in the mood to hear Tommy talk about Felicity. He get in the car and puts on AC/DC on high. When he gets out of the parking lot he hits the gas and speeds off.

* * *

The girls stop at Felicity's apartment to get dressed, Roy was out on a date with Sin tonight so they didn't see him at their place.

Tonight they decided to go to Verdant. They find a round booth and order each a shot and a drink.

"You know Laurel I have noticed something different about you this past month," Lyla smirks.

"Please don't tell me I've been more slutty?" She laughs nervously.

"Don't worry you won't be as slutty as me," Sarah winks.

"No you are just more independent," Lyla grins.

"I guess so, ever since Ollie and I broke up I have been trying to find out who I am without him." Laurel thinks out loud.

"Well we love you with or without Oliver," Felicity smiles at her.

"Thanks I needed to hear that," Laurel gives them a warm smile.

"Well if you don't mind I'm ready to party!" Sarah sings and tries to get out of the booth.

"Oh no you don't, I have a surprise for you," Felicity gives her a goofy look.

All the girls but Sarah know what the surprise is. Sarah raises an eyebrow, "You do…"

"Mhm," Felicity tries to hold in her excitement.

"You're going have to wait though," Thea smirks.

Sarah gives them all a look then sighs, "Fine but it better not be an intervention!"

"Don't worry, you're going to love it," Laurel laughs but then nervously whispers, "I think."

Thea phone vibrates and she lights up and opens the text message. Her smile falls and she replies back, when she looks backs up all the girls are giving her the_ bitch you better_ _explain_ look.

Thea waves the phone to everyone, "It was Roy telling me to have a good time."

"You know Thea, you should tell him how you feel," Felicity suggest knowingly.

"She's right, one thing I learned about crushes is it's better to tell them straight forward what you want than never telling them what you really want." Sarah smiles sadly as she thinks about Bruce.

THE BANQUET

_A new song comes on and Sarah lights up, "Come dance with me Mr. Wayne."_

_"My pleasure Miss. Lance," Bruce smirks as she drags him onto the dance floor._

_He spins her into the middle of the dance floor, her giggles go for miles. When she comes back into his arms she is closer than before._

_"I'm glad I met you tonight," She whispers._

_"Me too," Bruce dips her. When she comes back up he confesses, "I honestly didn't think this banquet would turn out this way."_

_"How did you think it would turn out?"_

_"Well I originally was going to go for Felicity-"_

_"Wait what?"_

_"That was before I met you."_

_Sarah stops dancing, "Are you telling me that you originally wanted Felicity?"_

_"Yes but it doesn't matter-"_

_"You, Ollie, Tommy, and Ray. Oh come on!" She begins to walk away._

_"Sarah why are you mad?" He asks confused and keeps her in his arms._

_"Do you realize my sex life is worst than Diggle's right now?"_

_"Who's Diggle?"_

_"And I have been dying to get a guy who won't be in a love triangle, just…. someone who will only want me."_

_"But I do want you."_

_Sarah rolls her eyes, "But I wasn't your first option. You found out Felicity brought a date so you went with the second best, me. But guess what I'm not that easy to get." She snaps and walks away looking for the guy who is supposed to keep a drink in her hand._

* * *

Sarah snaps out of her thoughts not wanting to think about how she let him go.

Thea turns to Felicity, "You think I should tell Roy?"

"If you don't I promise you will regret it," Felicity answers softy.

"What is the worst-" Sarah begins but stops when she hear the new song playing in the club, "I know this song…"

Laurel tries to hold in her excitement, Thea and Felicity are holding hands trying to calm each other down.

Sarah's eyes go wide in surprise, "What the-"

Bruce comes into view to the girls with a bunch of roses, he is wearing an expensive suit.

Sarah's cover her mouth with her hands in shock.

He hands the flower to Sarah and smiles, "I have been going crazy thinking about you, I've been looking for you for a month now."

"Why?" Sarah asks seriously.

"We never finished our dance." He shrugs dorkily.

"I told you I'm nobody's second choice," She points out.

"Who ever said you were to me?" He puts his hand out for her to take.

"But how…" Sarah lights up.

"He called me up and asked for a favor," Felicity answers in excitement, "Now go!"

"It's girls night though-"

"GO!" They all girls scream at her.

Sarah blushes and puts the roses on the table, she takes Bruce's hand and he pulls her into the center of the crowd.

"God he is so cheesy," Lyla laughs loudly.

"He a billionaire, he's allowed to be cheesy." Thea bites her lip happily.

"Hey I take that any day," Laurel smiles as she watches her little sister dancing passionately with Bruce.

"How did you do it anyway?" Thea asks Felicity.

"He came into Oliver and my office a week after the banquet and asks if we were the ones who invited her, he told me the story and I felt terrible that I was the reason she let him go so I gave him a hint of where we usually go," Felicity smiles brightly at the couple.

Thea looks to Laurel and sees her face that's covered in guilt. "Well I'm not going to let Sarah have all the fun!" Lyla smirks and drinks her shot before grabbing Laurel and going onto the dance floor.

Felicity laughs and yells, "You go girl!"

"We should go dance too," Thea yells through the music.

"No what you need to do is go talk to Roy," Felicity demands.

"But it's girls night…" She points out nervously.

"If Bruce can crash girls night I think you can ditch it, I promise no one will be mad." Felicity winks.

"But he's on his date…" Thea argues.

Felicity looks at the time, "Not in 14 minutes, he always comes home around 11:00pm,"

"How do you know?"

"Perks of being Roy's roommate," She grins, "Now go! Or I'll tell him myself."

"Okay, okay I can do this!" Thea says as she gets her second wind.

"That's it!" She laughs as she watches her leave. Felicity watches as Lyla and Laurel dance back to back, Sarah and Bruce are holding each other hands as they dance closely together. She happily joins the girl glad they do girls night.

About an hour later Felicity feels her phone vibrating, 911 is calling, her eyes go wide. She signals Lyla she is going out of the club to answer the call. Lyla gives her thumbs up, Laurel was dancing with some guy and Sarah hasn't left Bruce's side.

Felicity walks out of the club and pops a mint in her mouth nervously, once she is sure they wouldn't hear the club she answers.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hello is this Felicity Smoaks?" A woman on the other end asks.

"Yes this is she."

"We have a Oliver Queen in custody for speeding, he has too many unpaid speeding tickets. We have to keep him here until bail and you are his emergency number Miss. Smoaks." She explains.

Felicity groans, "Okay hold on I'll get him." She has a death grip on her phone when the woman hangs up.

She calls for a taxi and growls to herself, "Why is it always me?! Why, why, why…" She tells the taxi driver where to go and texts the girl where she is going.

ROY'S APARTMENT

Roy unlocks the front door after giving Sin a ride home. When he walks in he sees Thea in the middle of the living room in a beautiful club style dress, he closes the door and asks, "What are you going here? Is girl's night over?"

"No...Um," Thea stutters, she has never been more scared in her life.

"Are you okay?" Roy panics at her nervous expression.

"Yup, yes. I just have something to say." Thea let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Sure okay," Roy confused as ever.

Thea's eyes are wide, her hands are sweaty, her legs feel like they are going to give out.

"Okay here goes nothing…"


	14. Just A Little Bit Of Rain

CHAPTER 14: Just A Little Bit Of Rain

PREVIOUSLY

_Felicity walks out of the club and pops a mint in her mouth nervously, once she is sure they wouldn't hear the club she answers._

_"Hello?" She asks._

_"Hello is this Felicity Smoaks?" A woman on the other end asks._

_"Yes this is she."_

_"We have a Oliver Queen in custody for speeding, he has too many unpaid speeding tickets. We have to keep him here until bail and you are his emergency number Miss. Smoaks." She explains._

_Felicity groans, "Okay hold on I'll get him." She has a death grip on her phone when the woman hangs up._

_She calls for a taxi and growls to herself, "Why is it always me?! Why, why, why…" She tells the taxi driver where to go and texts the girl where she is going._

_ROY'S APARTMENT_

_Roy unlocks the front door after giving Sin a ride home. When he walks in he sees Thea in the middle of the living room in a beautiful club style dress, he closes the door and asks, "What are you going here? Is girl's night over?"_

_"No...Um," Thea stutters, she has never been more scared in her life._

_"Are you okay?" Roy panics at her nervous expression._

_"Yup, yes. I just have something to say." Thea let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding._

_"Sure okay," Roy confused as ever._

_Thea's eyes are wide, her hands are sweaty, her legs feel like they are going to give out._

_"Okay here goes nothing…"_

Roy comes up to her and holds her shoulders, "Thea what's going on?"

* * *

"I… I…. Stop looking at me like that!" Thea turns from scared to irritated in seconds, "Honestly how can anyone talk to you when you give them that face!"

Roy lets go of her, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you annoy the fuck out me some time," She snaps, "The way you tilt your head like a puppy or how you raise an eyebrow when you think I'm going crazy or when you get mad but it's the sweetest thing you do. It just makes me fucking hate you because you're not mine!-"

Roy forms a small smile, "What?"

"Like how am I supposed to be okay with all your cute adorable sexyness when I can't have you! And how do you expect me to tell you how I feel when you make that face-"

"Thea…." He smirks trying to get her attention on him but she is now pacing the floor.

"And another thing I hate is when you make me feel when I see you, I shouldn't feel that way when you have a girlfriend but damn it I can't get you out of my head-"

Before she knows what's happening Roy pulls her to him for a hard kiss, she wraps her arms around him instantly.

He pulls away, "Okay I get it, you hate me."

She nods breathless, "I do, I really do."

He laughs and pick her up and continues kissing her. He then whispers, "And all my cute adorable sexyness?"

She growls, "All of it. Now shut up."

Roy pulls off her shirt and walks them to his room, Thea slams the door shut.

She knows this is wrong after everything she told Oliver but there is just one thing that makes this whole situation different.

Thea doesn't like Sin.

FELICITY AND OLIVER

Felicity is waiting outside of the police station on the pavement, she is waiting for them to release Oliver to her. She used QC company card Oliver gave her to bail him out. She text the girls what happened and asked Tommy to come and pick them up. The wind is blowing wildly in the night when she sees Oliver come out with a black eye.

She whines, "I wanted to be the one who gave you a black eye."

"Sorry, the guy in the holding ceil beat you to it." Oliver tells her like a wounded puppy.

She laughs and points at him, "You have so much to be sorry about that if I wasn't this pissed off at you I would take pity on you."

He scratches his chin, "I know, I fucked up."

"Yeah you did." She stands next to him trying not to yell.

After a couple of minutes Oliver groans and turns to face her, "Why aren't you yelling at me? Or listing off the things I did wrong or hitting me."

"Because I'm not in the mood," She sighs and looks at her phone when they hear thundering, "Tommy is on his way."

"Oh come on Barbie! I know you want to," He says guilty, "You always do when I screw up so let it out."

"No."

"Why not? You have every right to."

"Because I'm over it."

"Oh really, so you're over the fact that I haven't been a good friend since you got together with Tommy?"

"..."

"Or when I lied to you for a month and a half about the press talking about us?"

"...Oliver."

"Or how I got in jail and you had to leave the girls on your night out?"

"Oliver, stop it now."

"No I got it. How about me lying to you since the banquet about the real reason Laurel and I broke up. We broke up because she thought there was something between us!"

"What!? How could you not tell me I was the reason!" Felicity yells in disbelief knowing he got to her, "I hate you!"

"I know, let it out." Oliver holds her shoulders, if she didn't get it out now she would shut him out. And that is the last thing he wants.

She shoves him hard, "Fuck you for not tell me about you and Laurel! Fuck you for lying to me about the press! Fuck you for being a terrible friend when I needed you! Why? Why Queen could you tell me the truth!"

The clouds get heavier as they argue.

"I was afraid, I didn't want to lose you!" He explains.

Her eyes go wide, "Well clearly you aren't going to lose me since I'm here with you! BUT that is no reason, I deserve the truth Oliver.."

"I know! Don't you think I know you deserve the world?!" He gets angry and puts his hand through his hair.

"That's not what I mean. I'm just saying we known each other long enough to trust each other enough to tell each other the truth." She sighs while putting her hair behind her ear.

"It's not like you are being honest with me either Felicity." Oliver begins to get annoyed.

Felicity turns to him, "Excuse me? I have always been honest with you!"

He laughs sarcastically, "Bullshit!"

She looks up at him, "What are you trying to say? Spit it out."

"You're feelings for me, there I said it. You have been lying about your feelings for me." Oliver snaps knowing he is right.

Her eyes go wide in anger, "MY feelings? What about yours?! You can't throw that at me and you know that!"

"Well you said we're close enough to be honest with each other! So this is me trying to be honest." He puts his hands up and it starts to lightly rain.

"Okay you want me to be honest, I had a thing for you but you were with Laurel so I did the mature thing and moved on! Now I am happily with Tommy. If you wanted me you lost your chance so I suggest you do what I did and move on," She barks and walks away suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Felicity where are you going?!" He yells and follows her that's when the rain is pouring down like hell.

"Leave me alone Queen," She snaps but he turns her around.

"You want me to be honest then yes I'm into you and I know I'm too late because I'm a coward but-"

"Oliver stop," She whispers in pain.

"No I'm not because you're my friend no matter what and if you want me to move on then I will for you." He looks into her eyes and notices she is on the verge of tears.

She stares at him heartbroken as the rain soaks them, they look up at the sky.

Oliver looks back down to her and asks, "You want that right?"

She stares at him for a long moment and her eyes get watery, "Yes I want that."

He nods bitterly, "When did you move on?"

She takes his hand, "At the banquet."

He smiles lightly at her as he squeezes her hand, "I'm sorry I was too late."

They stand a feet away from each other, she smirks, "Hey don't beat yourself up."

He pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear and gives her a sad smile, "Too late."

The rain keeps pouring down like crazy, her smirks slowly falls, "Oliver-"

He sighs, "I know, I know but you need to know I'll alway be here for you even if I don't get to have you."

He couldn't tell that she was crying lightly because of the rain. She forms a smile, "Promise me, we'll always have each other."

Oliver looks at her for a moment then smiles back, "I promise."

They somehow got closer and are now standing to each other in the rain, hold onto each other. Felicity looks down at his lips and back into his eyes. They're soaked to the bone, she begins to laughs and he jumps in.

"Why do we always fight?" She laughs through the rain.

"Because I'm an ass." He shrugs with a smile, "And because we're good at that."

They stand their smiling at eachother like idiot for a few moments.

"You know I never got to dance with you at the banquet," Felicity brings up.

He nods and smirks, "I believe you're right."

He takes her other hand and start swaying, she laughs and shakes her head. He spins her around and into his arms, he puts a hand on her waist a dips her down. Her smile grows each second. They dance around the pavement in front of the police station in the rain soaked to the bone, they stop dancing and just stare at each other like they would never see each other again but it didn't last long.

Tommy comes driving in, and the spell was broken.

They both turn to the car happily and run to the doors, Felicity get in the passenger's seat while Oliver gets in the back.

Tommy gives them a look, "Do I even want to ask why he was in jail?"

Felicity gives him a peck on the lip quickly, "Nope, just know next time you're getting him."

"There won't be a next time, promise," Oliver winks at her.

"Let go back to our place both of you look like you took a bath." Tommy starts driving again, he looks between Oliver and Felicity wishing he didn't see what was between the two at the station.

LYLA AND LAUREL

Bruce takes Sarah home, Lyla and Laurel go to a cafe to sober up. They're at a 2 seater table, Lyla has a mocha drink and Laurel has a cappuccino. Laurel watches the rain pour down, "Damn glad I'm not outside, I'd probably get sick."

"Same, I'm happy for Sarah. Bruce will be a challenge for her." Lyla comments.

She nods, "Yeah, it's weird I've been with Ollie for so long I stop noticing what's going on with my sister but now its like woah."

"I've never been much for relationships but I don't know John just was the exception you know?" She blushes.

Laurel smirks, "Things are getting pretty serious?"

Lyla sighs, "My mother always tells me if you can see a future with someone then they are important enough to be your future. With John I see a future, does that make any sense?"

Laurel nods and Laughs, "It makes sense. I think I'm finally moving on, I use to rely on Ollie but now I'm more open and free. Like I'm able to be myself more than I ever was with him."

"I believe that," She agrees, "Do you think Felicity knows about you two breaking up?"

"Ollie could never keep secrets from her for every long, but I'm more worried about her hurting him." Laurel brings up.

"How so?"

"I know Oliver and I know there is a small part of him that still hopes he can get Felicity but as you can see Tommy and Felicity have a pretty good thing going on that could just keep getting better." She explains.

"I get it, do you think they could get together?" Lyla asks curiously.

Laurel nods instantly, "Definitely, they just need to stop dance around each other."

She laughs, "Like they even know they are dancing around each other."

"Right," She snorts.

THE APARTMENT

Tommy, Felicity, and Oliver run into the apartment soaking wet.

"Oh my god you're getting my floor all wet!" Felicity cries like a mother.

Tommy shakes his get purposely for the water in it to go everywhere, he burst out laughing when Felicity starts lightly hitting him.

"I'm going to get dry off in the bathroom," Oliver walks to the door.

"Same but in my room." Felicity adds.

"I'll join you," Tommy smirks.

She gives him a look, "Nice try."

When she shuts her door and Tommy opens his and Roy's, Thea suddenly comes out as she fixes her shirt. She looks at him and smiles, "Bye."

She walks out of the apartment without a glance. His eyes are wide and when he walks into his room Roy is lounging on his back happily.

Tommy looks at him confused, "Did y'all-"

"Yup."

"Does Sin-"

"No."

"Did you two break-"

"No."

"Does Felicity-"

"No."

"Damn it, let me finish one fucking sentence!" Tommy snaps.

Roy stands up seriously, "Just calm down, keep quiet until I know what to do."

He then leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Tommy looks around and thinks about what just happened.

AN HOUR LATER

Oliver has left and Roy was chilling in his room. Felicity and Tommy were snuggling on the couch watching _The office._

"Barbie…" Tommy begins slowly, he has an arm around her.

She turns to him, "Yeah…?"

"You and Oliver," He says curiously, "Is there something between you two?"

Her eyebrows go up in surprise, "Um...Well… No, I mean there could have been before but not anymore. Why?"

He nods slowly, "I was just thinking, since he called you at jail and not me."

"I don't know about that," She sneezes.

"Bless you," He says automatically.

"Thanks." She gets up to blow her nose.

Tommy doesn't think of anything of the sneeze. She comes back and sits next to him. She comes up closer to him and he sneezes.

"Shit," Tommy groans and gets up.

Felicity watches a he leaves for the bathroom. She bits her lip trying to believe the words she told him.

"I hate you, I really do."

"This is not my fault."

"How did I even get this?"

"How did this happen?"

"You all look gross."

"Rude."

"Where are all the tissues?"

"I used the last one."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"In my nightmares."

"Don't worry Laurel is getting more."

Tommy, Oliver and Felicity are all on the couch wrapped up in blankets. Tissues, Toilet paper, empty mugs and bowls are surrounding them. Lyla and Diggle are in the kitchen cutting up some fruit, Roy is roasting on the three, Thea and Sarah are trying to clean up the mess surrounding them. Laurel comes in with a bag full of crap.

Felicity lights up and pushes up glasses, "Our savior."

Tommy moans and pulls the blanket closer to him. Oliver stares at the bag of goodies.

Laurel laughs, "You guys look like shit."

"Thanks," Tommy pouts like a puppy.

"What you get?" Oliver sneezes.

Felicity hugs onto her pillow and falls onto Tommy tiredly.

Laurel moves some of the trash on the coffee table and sits down facing them. Her smile widens, "I bought tissues with the extra soft, chicken noodle soup-"

"Thea!" Oliver yells.

"Yeah, yeah I'll make it for you." Thea sighs and grabs the can of soup from Laurel.

"And the special tea Tommy asked for," Laurel takes out.

Tommy is about to say something when Sarah then grabs it out of her hand, "I'll do it."

"Thanks," He blows his nose.

"Last but not least Felicity's favorite movie!" Laurel takes out the DVD, "The complete Star Wars Saga."

Diggle lights up, "Really! I'll put it in."

"John!" Lyla calls out annoyed when he leaves her with the fruit.

He grabs the movie and puts it into the DVR, Roy comes and sits next to him in front of the TV, "She watches this when ever she is sick."

Thea gives Oliver a bowl of soup, he smiles sickly, "Thanks sissy."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh shut up and eat your soup."

Thea goes and sits next to Roy as Sarah gives Tommy a cup of hot tea. Tommy stares at the tea for a long minute and looks up, "Did you put sugar in it?"

"You don't need sugar, I'm your sugar." Felicity smiles tiredly.

Tommy makes a face, "Eww Barbie no offense but you look like Oliver's soup, gross and tasteless."

Oliver glares at him, "Looks better than what you're sneezing out!"

Sarah groans as they complains, she sits at the counter watching Diggle play the movie.

Felicity smiles as bright as she could being sick, "Shut up it's on."

The boys look at each other and slowly sip their soup and tea.

Lyla gives Felicity the bowl of fruit and sits next to Diggle. Laurel picks up the rest of trash and sits next to Sarah on the counter. The star wars theme song comes one and the yellow words come onto the screen.

Sarah whispers to Laurel as the group watches the screen, "Do think it's going to be always like this?"

"I think," Laurel smiles softly while looking around the room, "None of us is going anywhere for awhile."

"Good," Sarah smiles perky.

Roy's phone goes off, Thea notices it Sin who is calling. He doesn't answer though, he looks to her and smiles. She silently smiles in return as she scoots a little closer.

Felicity falls asleep on Oliver's shoulder while Tommy is doing the same with hers. Roy and Thea are keeping there space between each other, Lyla and Diggle are snuggling as the watch the movie. Sarah is texting Bruce and Laurel is cleaning the apartment.


	15. A Little Green Monster: Part 1

CHAPTER 15: A Little Green Monster / PART 1

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"What the fuck was he doing!?"

"Run the damn ball!"

"I can't take this shit! They need to fire this fucking coach!"

"That's my baby!"

"Shut up Sarah or I'm kicking your ass out!"

"Every year! I'm tired of losing!"

It was 30-25 with only 2 minutes of the game left. It's friday after school and Starling high school football team was in Gotham City to play against the Gotham high school. Right now Starling was losing, they were all at Felicity's apartment watching the game on TV. Starling was lucky enough to have a channel for the game, it was the last game of the season.

Sarah is dancing around the living room, "Gotham's gonna win! It's ballgame."

Roy glares at her, "You're a trader, I want you out."

She sticks out her tongue, "Sorry I got to go for my man's team."

Laurel laughs, "Bruce ain't even that good."

Lyla nods as they wait for them to scrimmage again, "Diggle makes him look like a kid on the field."

Her mouth drops, "You take that back!"

"Oh. My. God." Thea stands up as the girls argue.

Felicity then yells, "INTERCEPTION!"

Everyone stops what they are doing and sees Gotham quarterback throw the ball and Queen intercepts it and runs to their goal. They all are yelling at the TV as Oliver keeps running. Roy picks up Thea and spins her around as Felicity and Laurel are screaming touchdown. Lyla laughs at Sarah. Oliver and Tommy hit their helmets together and Diggle highfives them. The rest of the team jump around them.

Its 31-30 now and only 30 seconds left of them game. They kick the field goal and get the extra point. The entire group is screaming in excitement. Roy puts Thea down awkwardly, she sprints to the kitchen embarrassed at their closeness.

It's been two weeks since they hooked up and the jail incident. They have been sneaking around ever since. Oliver and Felicity have a meeting with his father on Monday about the press. Sarah and Bruce are officially a couple.

Felicity begins to clean up the place as Lyla continues to talk trash Sarah. Roy and Laurel talk about Thanksgiving break. Thanksgiving is this thursday and everyone was going to the Queens for dinner. They all have a whole week off of school.

"You know Tommy is going to be wanting victory sex now." Thea smirks at Felicity.

"Oh yeah girl." Sarah winks at her, "You still haven't told us if he is any good."

Roy groans loudly, "Stop it! She is not going to talk about this now!"

Laurel grins, "Why not? Felicity and Tommy has been dating awhile now you're bound to have heard something from her room."

Roy freaks like a little boy, "Oh my god! Thanks for ruining a perfectly good game by bringing in Felicity's sex life!"

"Well what about yours?" She raises an eyebrow.

He glances at Thea and storms away. No one knows about there hookups and sadly neither does Sin.

They all burst out laughing and pick up the trash they had from the game. The bell rings and Felicity pops up and yells, "I got it!"

"I can't wait until Thanksgiving honestly," Lyla changes the subject.

"Right, It's going to be lit," Thea agrees, "Everyone is coming so it's going to be interesting."

"Hell yeah," Felicity agrees then opens the door but when she sees who it is her eyes pop out, "Mom?"

Donna Smoaks squeals and hugs her tightly.

"Mom?" The other girls repeat Felicity. Her mom was wearing a slutty blue dress with a suitcase in hand. None of her friends have ever met her mom.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Felicity says still in shock.

She gives her a confused look and shows her phone, "I wanted to come here for thanksgiving. Didn't you get my text?"

"You have to actually send it for me to get it," Felicity explains.

She mother just shrugs and presses send, "Well ok, there, no big deal."

Roy comes out of his room and smiles widely, "Mom!"

"Honey!" She yells and runs to give him a big hug. Felicity shuts the door and slide down it in embarrassment.

"Mom this is Thea, Laurel, Sarah, and Lyla. My girlfriend had to work today." Roy explains.

Her eyes go wide, "No you didn't! You got a girlfriend! Have to nailed her yet?"

"Mom!" Roy and Felicity yell at her.

"Felicity got nailed!" Sarah pipes up.

Felicity hits her on the head and smiles innocently at their mom.

"Oh. My. God. You have a boyfriend too or a-"

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. He actually lives here." She interrupts her.

Donna squeals again, "Aw my babies are all grown up!'

"They sure are," Thea grins next to Roy. The group is loving the embarrassment of Roy and Felicity.

"Just wait until you meet Barbie's boyfriend," Laurel laughs.

AN HOUR LATER

The boys run into the apartment with wide smiles and loud voices. Tommy throws his crap on the floor and yells, "Licity guess what sexy ex-billionaire playboy kicked ass tonight!"

She rushes out of her room and says softly, "We have company-"

"Please tell me this is your roommate." Donna comes out with Roy.

Lyla, Laurel, Thea, and Sarah are all in the kitchen watching them with full on grins. Diggle and Oliver are behind Tommy staring at Donna like she has to heads.

Tommy looks between Donna and Felicity and whispers to Roy, "Is she a stripper gram?"

Roy's eyes go wide and hits him, "She's our mother you dumbass!"

Diggle and Oliver mouth drop at his words. Felicity laughs nervously, "Mom this is my boyfriend, Tommy. Tommy this is my mother, Donna."

Donna gives her hand to him and smiles. He smiles and shakes it, "Well I know where Barbie gets her good looks."

Oliver looks to Felicity, "I didn't know your mother was coming."

She rubs her face, "Me either."

Diggle goes to Lyla in the kitchen and kisses her lightly. Roy and Thea share a look while the Lance sisters are giggling away. Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity all exchange glances.

Roy then says, "Come on Mom, I'm almost done getting Felicity's room ready."

"Oh goody!" Donna lights up and follows him.

When they leave Felicity explains, "She came right when the game ended. She is staying all week for thanksgiving so I gave her my room to sleep in."

"Okay so I'll just tell my mom to add another on the guest list for thanksgiving," Oliver shrugs like it's no biggy.

Tommy slowly smirks, "So what you're saying is that you need somewhere to sleep of the week?"

Oliver rolls his eyes and goes to the couch. Felicity shakes her head no, "Tommy no, my mother will be across the hall."

"Something tell me she won't mind." Tommy tilts his head and comes closer to her.

"No but I will!" Roy yells from his room.

Felicity laughs, "There you go."

He pouts, "Oh come on. I need some victory love."

Her smile slowly fades at the last word. Thea then calls out, "Told all you guys!"

"Well Thea and I should get going," Oliver says a little snappy and gets up.

Felicity looks away from Tommy, "Okay we will see you on thanksgiving."

Thea and Roy hug before she leaves, Roy then whispers, "I'll call you later."

She blushes and leaves with Oliver out the door. Diggle looks at the time, "Yeah it's getting late. I should probably take Lyla home."

"Thanks baby." Lyla kisses him on the cheek and goes to the door.

Diggle pats Tommy on the shoulder, "Good luck with the mother."

"Right on," He agrees.

"Thats our que," Laurel says and gets her stuff.

"See ya'll on Thursday." Sarah follows behind her sister.

Everyone has left, Felicity and Tommy plop onto the couch. Donna is with Roy in the other room, he has always been momma's boy.

Tommy rubs her leg, "You okay?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Felicity asks.

"I don't know, your mother just popping in, and seeing daddy Queen on Monday about your job then thanksgiving is this week."

"It's a little overwhelming but I have you so it's okay."

He sighs needing to get something off his chest, "Licity I been thinking about the jail incident-"

"Okay mom is passed out. So I'm going to bed." Roy comes out of Felicity's room, "And y'all aren't sharing his bed."

They both laugh, Tommy smirks, "I guess we will just share the couch then."

"As long as I'm not in the same room," Roy says annoyed as he goes into his room.

Felicity phone goes off, when she picks it up, she smiles softly.

"Who's was that?" He asks curiously.

"Oliver, he is just giving me a hard time about my mom." She laughs and puts the phone down.

Tommy smiles sadly knowing something Felicity hasn't realized yet but he puts his smile back up, "I'm going to get us some blankets."

"Thanks, get the wonderwoman one!" She tells him when he gets up.

He holds her chin softly and kisses her lips before saying, "Of course."

AFTER THE MEETING WITH ROBERT QUEEN

Felicity and Oliver walk out of his father's office with some papers after work on Monday. Felicity's Mother was at the club meeting Roy girlfriend. Lyla and Diggle were at the gym, Laurel was boxing with Ted, Sarah, Tommy and Thea were working.

Oliver looks over the paper, "You think this is a good idea?"

"Well your dad said it was for the best." Felicity shrugs as they walk to the elevator.

"Yeah, but all of us working at Verdant now…." He says cautiously and presses ground floor.

"There's a first time for everything," She thinks, "He said the press will be off our back if we do."

"Right, so when do we start?" He asks.

"Next week," She answers, "So Thanksgiving…"

"What about thanksgiving?" He asks confused as if he should remember something significant about it.

"My mom is going to come…." She points out but he still doesn't get it, "Are you sure it's going to be okay? You know my mom isn't the most modest woman."

He laughs as the elevator door opens, "Fe-lic-ity it's going to be fine. What the worst that can happen?"

She snorts and they walk out to the front doors, "You don't want me answering that."

"You're probably right," He opens the door for her.

"So who is all coming?" She asks curiously.

He scratches his forehead, "My family, Tommy's family, Laurel's family, Sin, Diggle and Lyla, Your family, Bruce Wayne and Helena's family."

"Tommy's family as in Malcolm?" Felicity stops walking.

"He has always been invited to thanksgiving dinner so we couldn't just stop." He explains.

She continues walking to their car, "Tommy and him haven't spoken since he moved into my place."

"I know, so we got to make sure they are at all times in separate rooms." Oliver suggests.

"Well duh," They reach his car and Felicity tilts her head, "Did you also say Helena's family?"

"Yea…" He opens his car door.

"Why?"

"Because she is my date." Oliver then gets in.

Felicity face goes in shock, "Date…?"

She gets in with him as she wait for an answer. He nods, "Yeah I invited her as my date."

"And why exactly?" She snaps.

"She looks good in a skirt." He answers.

She glares, "Thats stupid."

Oliver smirks, "Jealous much?"

She rolls her eyes, "Of Helena? Please don't make me laugh."

Oliver tries to hide his smile as he start the car and drives away from QC.

* * *

"Guess what." Felicity sits in Tommy's lap.

He growls and pulls her closer, "Christmas is coming earlier for me?"

She laughs, "No. Oliver and I are going to start working at Verdant next week."

He lights up, "Really? When did this happen?"

"After work today. Isn't that awesome!" She smiles.

"You should use that new work money to buy better underwear honey." Donna comes into the livingroom.

"Mom!" Felicity whines.

"I'm serious. I checked your underwear drawer and I think Tommy is going to be disappointed for christmas." She keeps going.

"Oh my god," She whispers and tries to hide in Tommy's chest.

"She isn't wrong." Tommy shrugs.

Her eyes pop out at her boyfriend defensively, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love your panties." He tries to cover up.

She gets up angrily and snaps, "I'll tell you what. Oliver sure loved my panites at the motel."

Tommy raises his eyebrows, "On the way to the vacation house?"

"Yeah and you won't be seeing those anytime soon," She storms out of the room while flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Barbie don't be like that." Tommy calls to her hoping she wasn't serious.

"Should have thought of that before agreeing with my mom of all people," She snaps, before shutting her door she say, "Did you know Oliver was bring Helena as a date to thanksgiving?"

He doesn't answer and her mouth drops and she slams her door.

"Good going romeo." Donna smirks.

Tommy shrugs, and leans onto the counter, "She will forgive me."

"So Oliver…" She points out.

"Yeah…." He breaths.

"You can see it?" She asks knowingly.

"Sadly yes, but-"

"They can't." Donna finishes his sentence, "You got to tell her."

"I know. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Just like Roy is waiting for the right time with Sin?" She makes a cup of tea.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused.

Her eyes go wide, "Oh! No one knows. Gotcha."

"I better go apologize," He thinks out loud and leaves her in the kitchen.

Donna thinks to herself how stupid these kids are, she only been here for a weekend and she has already figure out everyone. Roy and Thea are having an affair, Felicity has a thing for Oliver, plus Diggle and Lyla haven't done the deed yet.

"Oh boy, what have they gotten themselves into," Donna whispers to herself as she sips her hot tea.

She looks around the apartment and nods to herself. Her kids did good since they left Las Vegas. They have a nice apartment, still in school, have a job and have good friends. She smiles to herself knowing she made the right call letting them leave her even when it practically killed her.

THANKSGIVING DAY

Donna and Felicity are in her room getting ready, Sin, Roy and Tommy are in the living room waiting on them. Oliver says, everyone is already there and that she can't bring anything homemade knowing Felicity's reputation for bad meals.

Her mother finishes putting on lip gloss and lights says, "So you and Tommy are getting serious?"

"I guess, I don't want to think too much into it since we're still in high school." Felicity says not thinking anything of it.

"Well what about you and Oliver?" She adds as she fixes her hair.

"What about us?" She asks while putting on her shoes.

"Are you two good friends that all," Donna says innocently looking to her daughter in the mirror.

"Girls come on! Everyone is waiting!" Roy calls out.

"Hold on!" Felicity yells back and looks to their mom, "Mom, I guarantee Oliver and I will always be friends."

"How so?"

She forms a tiny smile, "He's been there through thick and thin. No friendship can compare to what we have and that's how I know we will always be friends."

Donna opens the bedroom door for them, "I hope you're right, my beautiful daughter."

They go to the living room and the three stand up. Tommy takes Felicity hands, "You look amazing as always."

"Yeah, Yeah, come on we're already late. You look good too mom," Roy demands and guides Sin to the door.

Donna shakes her head at Roy but follows everyone outside to go to the Queen's thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

Felicity knock on the door and turns to the group, "Okay mom don't flirt with anyone until you know if they are single, Tommy you have to be with Oliver or I at all times-"

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Don't argue, it's for the best. Sin don't break, take, pickpocket anyone or anything-."

"It was one time!" She defends.

"-And Roy please don't do anything I wouldn't let you do at home." Felicity finishes and turns back to the door when Moira opens it.

"Felicity darling! I'm so glad you're here, we were beginning to worry." She invites them in.

"Thanks for having us, this is my mom, my step-brother, his girlfriend and you already know Tommy." She introduces.

"Donna Smoak," Her mother shakes her hand, she lights up when she sees the bar and heads towards it.

"Roy Harper and this is Sin," Her Step-brother announces, Sin points to the football game on TV and pulls him with her.

"Hey Mrs. Mommy Queen hope you made cherry pie." Tommy smiles brightly.

"Of course I make it every year," She winks at him.

"Oh I should tell you to cut my mom off after 4 drinks," Felicity informs her, then notices Oliver with Helena, "Gross."

Tommy and Felicity head towards him, leaving Moira speechless about their mother. They reach Oliver and his date, Tommy and Ollie both give each other a worried smile.

Felicity gives Helena her hand, "Hi, Felicity Smoak. We met, from the banquet Mr. Wayne hosted."

She smiles knowingly and shakes her hand, "Oh yes, You interrupted my dance with Tommy that night."

She smirks, "Well lucky since he is my boyfriend."

Helena lays her head on Oliver, "I guess it worked out for both of us since I'm Ollie's date."

"Hey Oliver let's go check out the game," Tommy speaks up.

"Already there," Oliver nods with Tommy like cowards leaving the girls on their own.

Helena and Felicity glare at the boys annoyed, they look at each other with a glare and stomp away. Roy excused himself from Sin and goes upstairs where Thea pointed him to go. Diggle and Lyla are helping with the food, Malcolm is looking for someone, Sarah and Bruce are flirting closely while Mr. Lance is glaring. Laurel is sneaking alcohol into her drink.

Felicity walks up to the boys and snaps, "I knew it was a bad idea to invite Helena the moment you said she was coming."

Oliver shrugs, "Nothing has went wrong yet."

"Yet!" She barks at him like she is ready to bite.

"Licity, what is this all about?" Tommy asks her softy.

"This is about Oliver being an idiot," She growls and walks away.

Donna was finishing her 4th drink as she watches the scene play out, she shakes her head and whispers to herself, "Well who invited the little green monster to thanksgiving."

She turns to the waiter, "Can I have another one?"

"I'm sorry but someone requested that you should be cut off by your 4th drink." They answers.

"Damn," Donna snaps and puts her empty drink on the counter, she look back at the guy and smiles sweetly, "Darling it's thanksgiving you wouldn't want your guests to be unhappy on a holiday."

"Well no, but-"

"Great thanks," She grabs another beer herself and leaves the scene for some action.


	16. A Little Green Monster: Part 2

CHAPTER 16: The Little Green Monster / Part 2

"Thea I need to go, Sin is going to notice." Roy says as he walks down stairs.

"Well when are you going to pool the cord?" She asks referring to him and Sin's relationship.

"I can't now, it's thanksgiving." He say softly but when he sees her face he takes her chin, "But I will soon. You and me babe."

She nods and walks to where everyone is mingling. Thea watches as he sits next to Sin sadly, hoping what he was saying was true. She looks around and notices Donna talking to Malcolm. Her eyes go wide when she realizes who she was talking to.

She goes up next to Ollie and whisper, "Do you know Malcolm is here?"

He then whispers while smiling, "Yup, so you know why we have to keep an eye on Tommy right?"

She nods getting the hint and walks up to Donna and Malcolm.

Oliver hears some commotion in the kitchen and heads towards the sound. He sees Helena and Felicity arguing, he tries to hide a smile.

Felicity rolls her eyes at Helena, "Honestly do you really think Queen is going to drink that shit?"

Helena finishes making her mixed drink for him and snaps at her, "Like you would know."

She laughs, "I actually do, he drinks pure whiskey and on his bad day anything he can get his hands on."

"Well it's the thought that counts," She glares.

"Thought that counts to hell," Smoaks barks and makes two glasses of whiskey with ice. She sees Oliver watching them and stomps over, she hands him the drink roughly and growls, "Nice date you got there, for someone who's rich she doesn't even know her drinks."

"Harsh Barbie?" Oliver chuckles.

She smiles sarcastically, "Only to your stuck up dates who everyone hates."

He lightly holds her arm before she leaves and whispers, "Everyone or just you?"

Felicity rolls her eyes once again and walks away to find her boyfriend. Tommy is talking to Lyla and Diggle when she comes up to him. He puts an arm around her, "I think they will be serving dinner in a few minutes."

She smiles annoyed, "As long as we don't sit next to Oliver and his bimbo."

Diggle and Lyla raise their eyebrows, Lyla says first, "Woah Smoak does someone not like Oliver's date?"

"This is thanksgiving you don't just invite anyone to come!" She points out.

"It's just a date Licity." Tommy adds.

"I know, I just thought Oliver's would be…" She tries to find the right words.

"Nicer?"

"Uglier?"

"...You?"

"Would be someone he deserves," She snaps and walks away pissed at everyone's suggestions.

When she is out of sight Tommy groans, "Is it obvious?"

Diggle laughs, "People in china can see it."

"Does she know?" Lyla asks.

He shakes his head, "I think she does but trying to forget about it. She just didn't think Ollie would be getting a new girl."

"What are you going to do?" Diggle asks.

"I'm going to do the right thing," Tommy sighs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lyla asks.

"You're talking to the playboy of the year here, I'll have plenty of woman to drown in." He chuckle quietly.

Laurel comes up to them, "They are carving the turkey, come on!"

Everyone makes there way to the kitchen except for Donna and Malcolm. Felicity sees Mr. Queen cutting the turkey with Moira and Thea next to him. She looks around and sees Roy holding Sin, Diggle has an arm around Lyla. Sarah has her arms around Bruce and Tommy standing next to Laurel.

She leaves the room to find Oliver when she doesn't see him. Oliver and Helena are in a corner making out. All she sees is red, she pulls helena off and snaps, "They are carving the turkey and if you want to end up like it I suggest you go with everyone else."

Helena glares and grabs Oliver hands but Felicity pulls him back, "I need to talk to him alone for a moment."

Her eyes go wide, "He is my date-"

"I will be there in a minute." Oliver interrupts her, she gives him a look before leaving the room.

"What the hell Queen!" Felicity whisper rudely and hits him on the shoulder.

They are the only ones in the room, he raises arms, "Why are you mad! It's thanksgiving you should be happy."

"I am, I'm just annoyed. We're all in the kitchen carving the turkey and here you are swapping spit with Helena." She argues.

"Why does is matter Felicity?" He asks.

"It matters because…." She thinks for a moment, "Because no one wants to walk in here and see that."

"Oh come on, we both know that's not the reason."

"So why don't you tell me what the real answer is."

"I think the reason is you're annoyed is because you haven't moved on."

"You're crazy, I have an amazing boyfriend-"

"Are you in love with him?"

"W-what?"

"I said are you in love with him?"

"Of course I am."

"Say it."

"I don't have to prove myself to you!"

"No but I bet Tommy has never heard those words from your mouth."

Felicity slaps him, "You cannot do that."

"Why not you come in here and are rude to Helena!"

"Because I know you don't give a shit a about her."

"You don't know that-"

"I actually do since you don't treat her like… like…"

"Like what?!"

"Like me!" She snaps.

Tommy then comes in, "Hey everyone is sitting down now."

Oliver and Felicity look away from each other, She storms over to Tommy, "Okay thanks, let's go."

Everyone is sitting down at the dinner table, Tommy doesn't notice Malcolm with Oliver's parents but Malcolm notices him. On one side Oliver, Helena, Roy, Sin, Diggle and Lyla take their seats. On the other side Felicity, Tommy, Laurel, Sarah and Bruce take their seats. The parents are on the end of the table.

Moira stands up and says to the group, "Let's each say something we are thankful for. How about we start with my son."

He stands up, "I'm thankful for this beautiful meal and this amazing girl by my side."

Felicity clenches her fist, Helena then stands up, "I'm thankful for being here and not having to dating a computer geek."

Felicity stands up suddenly, "I'm thankful I'm not a stuck up rich bitch who can't take the hint she isn't welcome."

"Well I'm thankful that I'm not trying to steal someone's man."

"Like you deserve that man!"

"Like hell I deserve him!"

"Felicity I think you should sit down." Tommy whispers.

She looks around and sees Sarah giggling, Roy glaring at Helena, Thea is in shock, Diggle and Lyla are speechless, Laurel is ready to pounce on Helena, and Oliver is just grinning away.

"Most of all I am thankful to have my friends and family surrounding me," Felicity sits down after those last words, Helena does the same.

Mr. Queen then stand up awkwardly thinking his wife idea was a bad idea, "...Happy thanksgiving, now let's dig in."

Everyone begins to put food on their plates, Felicity whispers to Tommy, "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

He kisses her forehead, "It's all good."

"At least Ollie doesn't need to put me in check," Helena smiles brightly.

Oliver is about to speak up but Felicity beats him to it, "Maybe it's just because he doesn't care about you as much to keep you in check."

"He cares enough," She announces, "He did invite me to thanksgiving."

"Maybe it was to get someone jealous," Laurel speaks up as she puts food on her plate.

"Oh like who?" She snorts.

"Laurel, sarah… Felicity," Lyla points out.

Helena laughs, "Please who would want to get Felicity jealous?"

Felicity stops eating her green beans, "You do realize you aren't his first pick right?"

"Oh like you weren't with Tommy?" She comments.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Smoak demands.

"It means Tommy had his eyes on Laurel when she was dating Oliver." She explains.

"Thats bullshit," Tommy says, "Felicity was my first pick."

"But were you?" She smirks.

Felicity stands up and puts her napkin on the table, "I've had enough of this, don't wait up."

She leaves the room with all the teenagers staring at her.

Laurel bumps Tommy's shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Helena can't get the best of Licity."

"I know but that's not why Barbie is mad." Tommy sighs and throws his napkin down then follows her.

Malcolm watches Tommy leave the room and gets up. He follows him out to the living room and calls out his son's name.

He stops at the voice and turns around, "Dad?"

"Hey I was hoping I would see you here," Malcolm smiles lightly.

"That makes one of us," Tommy breaths and keeps looking for where Felicity went.

"Tommy I been wanting to talk to you."

"I guess you got what you wanted."

"What I really want is to apologies."

Tommy stops looking for Felicity and looks at his dad, "Why?"

"I realized what I did was wrong and I want to make it up to you, I'm sorry."

"That's all great dad but you made the choice to kick me out. I had to live with that so you do too. If you haven't noticed I made something of myself," He sees Felicity out back and looks to his dad, "I don't want you to make it up, what is done is done now if excuse me I have something I need to take care of-"

"Tommy wait-" Malcolm takes a step toward him.

"Don't, I don't care what you have to say because you abandoned me. I got a girl lying to herself just because she doesn't want to do what you did to me." He snaps and goes to the backdoor.

Malcolm sighs and looks to the ground not knowing what to do. He sits back down at the dinner table next to Donna.

She finishes her shot and says, "That bad huh?"

He laughs sadly, "Yeah seems like he wants nothing to do with me."

"Just you wait, he will come around. I'm actually about to do that." She says as she puts more food on her plate.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"Well I came here and told my kids I'll be here for the week but really I'm moving in." Donna explains innocently.

"You're moving in their apartment?" He asks in shock.

"Yup, sold everything and after today I'm going to tell them I have to stay here since I have no where else to go. They will be mad I didn't tell them sooner but they will let me stay. They have to, they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." She shrugs.

"I wish my son was that easy to deceive."

"Oh no Honey," She shakes her head disapproving, "I let them leave me in Las Vegas for a better future because I love them. They are going to let me move in with them not because I'm their mother but because they love me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying when you love someone you will do anything for them even if it hurts or bugs the crap out of you."

Malcolm nods as he realizes his mistake.

"I suggest the moment Tommy needs something you help him no matter what to show him you are trying. For explain, college, he is going to need money." Donna offers.

"Good idea," He smiles like it was his idea.

She shrugs happily, "Momma knows her kids."

* * *

Tommy sees Felicity babbling to herself as she kicks the huge fountain in their backyard. She curses when it hurts her toes. He smiles to himself says, "Hey you."

She stops what she was doing and smiles nervously, "Hey yourself."

They both sit on the dry part of the fountain, she is the first to speak, "I'm sorry for leaving. I just didn't want to hear her speak anymore."

He laughs softly, "I think everyone wants that… but she did have a point."

"About what?" She tilts her head curiously.

"About me not being your first pick…" He answers sadly.

"Oh Tommy-" She begins.

"Felicity, you and I both know I wasn't," He stops her, "I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?" She demands.

"You know I love you to death," He sighs, "And I know you really really like me."

"No I do Tommy," She stand up scared of what he is about to say.

"Then look me in the eyes and say it." He stands up with her.

She looks him in the eyes slowly saying, "I. Love. You."

He shakes his head, "You always been a terrible liar."

"Tommy-"

"No Felicity, we both know I'm not what you really want."

"Yes you are!"

"But Oliver-"

"I moved on from him! I told you."

"You never moved on."

"Yes I did Tommy why can't you see that!"

"Because every time you look or even think of him it like he is your whole world!"

"I-I-"

He takes her hands slowly, "I wish I was the one who you look at like that but I'm not and I'll never be."

Her eyes get watery, "Tommy-"

He wipes her eyes, "I'll always love you but if this goes any longer we might lose 5 or 10 years of our lives. We need to end this before it gets any worse."

"So what we have is worse?!" She backs away from him.

"God no! I loved every moment with you Felicity," Tommy laughs, "If I knew you would marry me I would propose now!"

She looks to the ground.

"But one day you will wake up and realize I'm not what you want and what you really need is at that dinner table right now with a shitty date hoping he is moving on just like you are trying to do." He lift up her head.

"I'm sorry," She speaks up.

"Me too," He kisses her head, "Let's just say this is the end of our chapter."

"Okay," She chokes out.

He turns and walks back into the house, she sits down on the fountain once again. In the next moment she puts her head in her hands and lets it out. When he goes inside everyone is eating pie in every room. He find Oliver with Helena practically in his lap.

"I got a girl crying out back, go fix it." Tommy tells Ollie seriously.

He look at him seriously, "Felicity?"

"Yup, so go fix it before I regret it." He demands emotionless.

Oliver stands up, "What are you talking about?"

"We broke up and I'll be damned if she doesn't leave this house happy." He answers.

Oliver begins to walk out back when Helena stand up, "Excuse me, but what about me?"

"What about you?" Oliver shrugs and heads toward Felicity.

Laurel comes up to Tommy, "Oliver finally gets his chance huh?"

"Lets hope he just doesn't blow it," He sighs.

"It's Ollie, you might be disappointed," She points out.

He laughs, "You are probably right."

Sarah and Bruce comes up to them with smirks on their faces, Sarah whispers, "You know Helena's purse, she left at the dinner table?"

"It's full with gravy." Bruce gives them a look.

"Nice." Tommy grins.

"What perfectly good gravy wasted." Laurel sighs.

Sarah then shows them a jacket, "We found her jacket. Wanna help?"

* * *

"Felicity?" Oliver says softly when he find her on the fountain with her head in her hands.

"Oh my god," She stands up awkwardly, "I was just praying that Helena would grow a tail."

"I don't think she has a tail but I know she has horns," He smiles lightly.

She laughs, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Are you okay?" He take a few steps to her.

"Super, just needed some air." She smiles fakely.

"Fe-lic-ity…" He says.

"Yup I'm good so I'm going back inside," She sprint to the door.

He stands there frozen in place as he watches her leave, he whispers to himself, "Well that went great."

It was quiet for a moment when he hears a girl shriek in the house. He swiftly goes to the back door to see what happen. He stops behind Felicity when he sees Helena holding her gravy covered jacket in the livingroom.

"Who the fuck did this?!" She yells in the house, everyone is quiet.

Moira, Robert, Malcolm, and Donna are looking at her in pity. Roy and Diggle don't notice her as they intently watch the football game (It's in over time). Tommy is looking between Oliver and Felicity. Sarah, Bruce, and Laurel are practically jumping up and down screaming they did it. Sin and Lyla giving them the _well done _look. Thea is glaring at Roy and Sin.

Felicity leaves the room and into the kitchen, Sarah then takes a step and says with a cocky smile, "That would be me. If you want it to match your shoes I would be happy to oblige."

"You little bitch!" She barks.

Mr. Lance steps in, "Okay I think that's enough with the drama."

"And you! I fucking hate you, your house and damn friends!" She points to Oliver, "Honestly why would you invite these cheap people to your house. I mean come on look at her mom!"

Felicity comes back out with the gravy pot and taps her on the shoulder, she turns around and yells, "And you are a fucking gold digger!"

She just smiles and says, "And you're covered in gravy."

"What…"

"TOUCHDOWN!" Roy and Diggle yells on the top of their lungs, they start jumping up and down.

Before she knew what was happening Felicity poured gravy on top of her, she froze in shock.

"Bitch why are you in shock? I'm not fucking done with you!" Felicity snaps shoves her.

Donna steps in, "I think it's time to go honey."

"Hell no, I ain't finished with her!" Felicity growls.

"For today you are, Roy! Tommy! Come on we're leaving." Donna drags Felicity to the front door.

Roy turns to his mom and sees Helena soaked in Gravy, "What the hell happened?"

Helena storms into the kitchen, Roy then hurriedly opens the front door for the girls. Tommy comes out of the kitchen with a plate of apple pie with ice cream, "Is it okay if I keep the plate Mrs. Queen?"

She nods slowly as she watches the scene in front of her.

Roy calls out to Thea, "Bring some leftovers later!"

She just looks at him irritated.

Helena comes back out with a untouched pie, "Here have this leftover!"

She throws it and they all duck, it flies out the front door. Felicity stands up and says, "I hate cherry pie, try throwing an apple pie maybe this time you will actually hit something!"

"Okay we're going, thanks for the dinner Mrs. Queen, hope we are invited next year." Donna then shoves the kids out.

Roy slams the door behind them and everyone is standing around speechless.

Oliver then says to his parents, "They are definitely invited next year."

"Okay but next time we're get some store bought pies for your dates," Robert suggest and leaves the room.

* * *

Felicity and Donna are in the front, Tommy and Roy are in the back of the car. They make a turn when Roy lights up, "That was AWESOME!"

"Hell yeah!" Tommy high fives him.

Felicity gives them a look, "You two just be glad we don't have gravy at the house."

"And how Donna tried to fix it!"

"Bro what about how Helena threw the pie!"

"And Felicity saying she should throw another one!"

"Oh. My. God. Yes! That was so badass." Tommy lights up as he takes another bite of his pie.

Felicity rolls her eyes but then smiles, "It was wasn't it."

"Let's have thanksgiving at the Queen's next year!" Roy suggests.

"No." Donna and Felicity say exactly the same time.

Felicity then brings up, "So I was thinking since we all get work off at 8 tomorrow that we should pack your bag in the morning so after we can say goodbye at the airport-"

Donna then gives the kids a look, "About the flight…"

"Oh no… Did you lose the ticket again?" Roy asks.

Tommy whispers to him, "Again?"

"Long story," He answers quietly.

"No… I didn't buy one." Donna answers.

Felicity slams on her breaks, "You said you did."

"I lied," She says guilty.

"How are you going home then?"

"I'm not."

Felicity gives her a serious look, "Excuse me?"

Donna smiles brightly, "I'm moving in with y'all!"

Tommy mouth opens, he had just shoved some more pie into it. Roy is looking at her like she is crazy and Felicity is staring daggers at her mother.

"Suprise!" She says softly with a bright smile.


	17. A Crowded Apartment

CHAPTER 17: A Crowded Apartment

It's been a week since Thanksgiving and the news about Donna. Oliver and Felicity are now working at Verdant, apparently they are the co-managers. Felicity and Tommy have went back to the way before they dated, rumors passed around that Tommy broke up with her.

Felicity has been house hunting since thanksgiving, no one knows if it's because their mother moved in or if it's to keep her busy from the reality that Tommy broke up with her because of Oliver. She has been talking less and less to Oliver each day.

They park the car in the school's parking lot, Felicity gets out with a bunch of apartment brochures. Tommy, Roy and her begin walking to the school.

"You really think our mom is looking for a job?" Roy asks Felicity as she reads about one, "Like one that will last more than a week?"

"She has to, no way in hell are we able to get our own rooms let alone 2 bathrooms. I swear if I go into the bathroom and smell whatever you two just made one more time I'm going to faint." Felicity explains in pity.

"How about this one Smoak," Tommy takes out a brochure out of her hand, "It's a house."

Felicity swips the paperback and answers, "I don't want to get a house since we will be going to college soon but this is cheap."

"So why do you have it?" Roy asks.

Felicity growls, "Because we have NO MONEY!"

Tommy and Roy share a look, Tommy is the first to speak, "It's okay Barbie, you will find something."

"Yes I will, since no one has been helping me for 2 the past week now." She gets annoyed.

"I tried to help!" Tommy defends.

She turns around and stops walking, "You have a brochure for a condo that was 30,000 dollars Merlyn, if you haven't notice we don't even make that a year!"

"Okay, Okay, got it. Cheap." He holds up his hands.

They cross the street when a car nearly kills Felicity, the boys pull her back quickly. Helena waves at them with a smirk, Felicity flips her of, "Fuck you whore!"

"Right back at you slut!" She yells.

Felicity stomps into school, "God I hate her more than anything."

Things between Helena and Felicity have gotten worse, to the point when they could kill each other.

Sarah and Laurel come up to them before they get to class. Sarah lights up, "We found some apartments you might like."

Roy sees Sin at her locker and leaves the group to see her.

Laurel hands them to Tommy but Felicity grabs them before he can read them. As she looks at them she says, "Too expensive, too small, trashy, only 2 bedrooms, this one is in the apartment we have now."

Laurel smile drops, "We are just trying to help."

Felicity sighs, "I know, I'm sorry. I just feel defeated right now."

"How about all of us go look at apartments together tomorrow for encouragement then," Sarah suggests. Tomorrow is friday and it's everyones free day but Felicity, Tommy, and Roy.

"I guess," Felicity sighs.

Thea and Oliver come up to them, Felicity just gives him a glance before look to his sister. Thea looks at Smoak's purse and pulls out a brochure. She smirks, "Licity what it this?"

Oliver sends Felicity a sad look before looking at what Thea has, he reads off of it, "4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a balcony, a fireplace… this is a condo."

Tommy looks at the paper curiously, "You didn't tell me about this one."

Felicity grabs the paper quickly, "That's because it's too expensive."

Laurel gives her a look, "Then why do you have it in your bag."

She groans annoyed and shoves the paper back in her bag, "Because… I kind of… Want it."

Tommy's eyes go wide and take the paper back out, "That's the first place you haven't insulted. How much is it? We can make it possible."

He looks at the price disappointed, She rolls her eyes and takes it back, "Told you."

"That's too bad," Oliver says but Felicity doesn't answer him.

She throws it in the trash, "Well I'm going to class."

When she start walking Oliver calls out, "Wait up."

When the two of them are further down the hall Tommy takes the brochure out of the trash.

Laurel sends him a look, "What are you doing? You know you can't afford it."

"I can't but I know who can." He puts the paper in his bag.

Thea sees Sin talking to Roy and goes over to them. Sarah notices Lyla and Diggle walking to class so she runs over telling them the plan on friday after school.

"Who?" Laurel tilts her head curious of who Tommy is talking about.

"My dad."

"But you told him you want nothing to do with him."

"Laurel look at Felicity, I just broke up with her and she is acting like nothing ever happened between us, her mom is moving in and she's been sleeping on the couch, she can barely look at Oliver. What she needs is something good to happen and if forgiving my father to get the condo she wants can do that then I'll take it." Tommy explains sincere.

She smiles, "You really love her."

"Of course, I just hope she won't be mad."

"Why would she be?"

"She doesn't want charity money, it insults her."

"Well I get that."

Tommy sighs, "I'll call him at lunch."

"Are you sure you want to bring him in your life?"

He nods, "We need the money and I know he's willing to help."

"Come on, we better get to class," Laurel shoves him lightly.

He smiles and shoves her back and begins to walk with her. Once Thea reaches Roy and Sin, she shuts her locker and gives Roy a quick kiss before leaving him.

Sin passes Thea and smiles, "Hey."

Thea just nods and stands in front of Roy. He tilts his head, "What's wrong. I know that look."

She laughs pathetically, "Well as you know Tommy dumped Felicity on thanksgiving. The exact reason you wouldn't break up with Sin."

Roy holds her arms, "Thea, I will break up with her. I'm trying to find the right time."

"Oh my god you sound like you are in every soap opera." She looks away from him.

"Listen I got to get to class but I promise this is going to end with just me and you, Okay?" Roy smiles as he tries to get her to look at him.

She nods and he kisses her on the forehead before leaving her in the hall. She turns and watches him walking away. She secretly knew that his promise was empty, she sees Ollie finally catch up with Felicity.

Oliver grabs her hand to stop but she pulls away like he was fire. He gives her a look and ask, "Okay tell me. Did I do something wrong? You haven't talked to me since Thanksgiving."

She sighs annoyed, "No Oliver, you didn't. I- I just got dumped so I would like to be alone."

He sends her a confused look, "But you are still able to talk to Tommy, the guy who dumped you?"

"Well he does live with me! And if you haven't noticed I've been busy looking for a new place." She snaps.

"Well let me help you, I did after all pick the motel we slept at that weekend to Tommy's vacation house." He smirks.

She smiles lightly but then it drops, "Well we aren't looking for a motel so I guess you can't really help."

She begins to walk away but he stops her again, "Seriously there has to be a way for me to help."

Felicity closes her eyes for a moment as he irritates her. When she opens them she says, "Fine. When we find a place you can help up pack our stuff and move in."

He puts on a winning smile, "Deal."

"Deal. Now leave me alone." She walks around him.

He laughs, "After this kind of deal no way, you might skip out on me."

She rolls her eyes but smiles as he walk to her class.

* * *

Everyone is at lunch, Felicity is looking on her laptop for apartments while Oliver is trying to get her attention. Lyla and Diggle are sharing Panda Express they picked up earlier. Roy is with Sin at her table, Thea and Sarah are arguing about who has the better sibling. Tommy and Laurel are helping Felicity look for an apartment.

"Felicity, you should take a break. You gotta eat." Oliver keeps telling her.

She glares at him, "You haven't slept on a couch for 2 weeks in your own house! So don't tell me what I should do."

Tommy phone rings and he gets up, "Finally… I need to take this."

Felicity looks up confused, "Who is it?"

"Just your mom, probably just calling about the laundry." He lies and goes out into the hall.

She raises an eyebrow and whispers to herself, "Why would my mom call him?"

Laurel lights up, "How about this apartment! It's perfect."

Smoaks takes a look, "It's in the glades. No."

"Oh shit, I forgot about the location." She murmurs and keeps looking.

"Felicity…"

"Busy."

"Fel-ic-ity…"

"I. Am. Busy."

Oliver sighs annoyed at Felicity for ignoring him and gets up to leave. When he goes out into the hall he hears Tommy talking on the phone.

"-Only if you come through with the money… No I won't move back in, I don't trust you. Yes you can come for christmas but if you come I expect you to be nice to everyone. I'll text you the condo, when can you pay for it? Okay good, thanks Dad. I'll call you after work tomorrow. Bye."

When he hangs up Oliver comes up to him confused, "Who was that?"

Tommy looks at the phone and chokes out, "My dad."

His eyes go wide, "What are you doing talking to him? I thought you wanted him out of your life."

He sighs, "Yeah but we need an apartment."

Oliver gives him a look, "Felicity doesn't want pity money."

He groans and barks, "Well if she wants a place to sleep she is going to have to deal with it."

"Hope you know what you are doing," Ollie shakes his head and follows him back into the lunchroom.

"Bro do you know what you are doing?" Tommy raises an eyebrow, referring to Oliver and Felicity's relationship while throwing his words back in his face.

"Hey I'm working on it." He defends.

His best friend laughs, "Sure you are."

They walk side by side to the table.

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL

The bell rings and everyone starts packing to go home. Tommy told everyone about the plan with Merlyn but Felicity and her Mother, they are making it a surprise for them. Felicity gets out of English and runs up to the girls Thea, Laurel, Sarah and Lyla outside of the gym.

"Hey Roy, Tommy and I are pulling a double shift tonight so we will be getting off around 9 if you still want to check out apartments?" Smoaks explains to them.

"Of course we're still going, we will look while you're at work too so you don't have to go to all of them." Laurel suggests.

"Oh no, I should see them all myself just incase." She opposed.

Thea waves her off, "Barbie we know what you want."

"3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, no Glades, and cheap." Sarah lists off.

"It will be fine we will pick you up after work," Lyla adds with a knowing grin.

Felicity smiles in thanks, "Okay I'll call y'all when I'm off."

"Okay you have the addresses?" Laurel asks.

Smoaks jumps a little thinking about the brochures and takes them out of her bag, "Here. Don't lose them they are the only copies I have."

"Okay we got them bye." Sarah takes them from Laurel.

Felicity waves bye and heads for the front doors. Thea then takes the papers from Sarah and throws them into the nearest trash can.

Lyla looks at her in shock, "What- she just told us-"

"Tommy found a place." Thea shortly explains.

"But-"

"We will explain on the way, I thought Tommy explained the plan to you?" Laurel drags Lyla out of the school with the girls.

"No! Why am I always out of the loop?" Lyla groans.

"Maybe because you're busy with Diggle all the time," Sarah grins as Lyla has a growing blush on her cheeks.

"Have you noticed anything different about Felicity?" Thea thinks out loud in the parking lot.

Sarah laughs, "Where do I begin!"

"She got dumped." Laurel starts listing.

"And everyone knows it's because she is secretly in love with Ollie."

"She is living with the guy who dumped her who also told her he loved her."

"Her mom moved in."

"Who doesn't have a job I might add."

"Plus Helena is now practically harassing her now."

"Honestly I thought she would break down by now." Laurel says truthfully.

"I guess that's why all she is thinking about is the apartment." Thea points out, "To keep her busy from the ugly reality what she is living with her ex boyfriend and her unemployment mother."

All the girls jump into Sarah and Laurel's car to the condo to get it ready.

* * *

Oliver is about to leave his house when Tommy fills him in on what is going on. He sees his dad working in his studies, he knocks on his door quickly and says, "I'm leaving now."

His father looks up, "Didn't you just get home from school son?"

"Yeah but Tommy just closed a deal for a new apartment with his roommates. One of his roommates doesn't know yet so were surprising her." He explains.

"Her?"

"Felicity Smoak."

"That girl from Thanksgiving?"

"She is not just that girl."

"Some advice, home welcoming gift can go a long way. Simple is the best way to help something complicated."

Oliver nods at the advice thinking up a plan, "Thanks dad."

"Don't be out too late," his father adds.

"I will be home before 11." He then leaves as he looks in his wallet knowing the perfect present.

Thea is about to leave as well and tells him, "I'm going to pick up the girls, Tommy and Roy are picking up donna. Make sure everyone is ready at the condo. Don't forget Malcolm is going to be there."

"Okay got it, I feel so stressed ever since Felicity became stressed out." He comments as they walk out of the house to their cars.

Her eyes go wide in agreement, "I'm so glad it's not just me."

* * *

They finally get off work, the guys go home to check on Donna while Felicity waits for the girl to pick her up. Thea pulls in front of her with the girls in the back, she rolls down the window and shows her a bag of big belly burger, "We got your favorite."

She lights up and gets in, "Thank God I am starving."

"Well we don't want you to have an empty stomach when we go to your future home." Lyla smirks.

Felicity stops looking in the bag and looks to the girls, "What you talking about?"

"We will show you when we get there, let's go thea." Laurel insists as she jumps up and down in her seat.

Sarah suddenly starts texting someone and Felicity groans, "You all are the worst."

Thea starts laughing, "You love us."

Donna is looking around the condo as everyone waits for the girls, Malcolm comes and stands next to her, "Your daughter has good taste."

"She does but she won't like this arrangement." She points out as they walk into the kitchen.

"Tommy said he could talk her into it, I'm just glad I'm given this chance." He leans on the counter.

"Let's just hope he doesn't regret it." Donna gives him a look.

"Same with Felicity."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She lets you move in with her, making her have to get a new place." He hints what he is trying to say, She doesn't answer him but looks to the kids in the living room.

Diggle, Tommy, Roy and Oliver are laying on the floor side by side with their arms behind their heads as they wait. They all are looking at the ceiling while chilling on the hard wooden floor.

"This apartment is awesome." Diggle says simply, the guys all smile.

"It really is. Dude we finally have our own rooms." Roy points out.

Tommy sighs happily, "I did good."

"You do realize a parent is living with you now right?" Oliver thinks out loud.

"That parent is my mom. Does she really look like a normal mother." Roy turns to look at Oliver.

"True. True…"

"So how is this going to work out?" Diggle changes the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asks as all the guy turn their heads to Diggle.

"Malcolm practically paying for this place, a mother who has no job, and ex girlfriend who happens to have a thing for your best friend. Donna and Malcolm are looking like a thing could happen between them."

Tommy and Roy both choke on air and sit up. Roy glares at John, "What the fuck would you put that idea in my head?!"

Tommy whispers to himself, "He was more helpful when I mention her…."

Roy lays back down he covers his eyes, "Damn you."

"Okay forget about the parents, what about the ex girlfriend thing?" Diggle asks and sits up.

"We will deal with that when it comes to it." Tommy groans annoyed, "For that past week now Felicity and I have been keeping busy we haven't had that talk. So I am going to wait till we need that talk."

"I don't think that's smart man." Roy looks to Tommy, "If you wait to talk about it, it could blow back in your face.

The front door opened and the group hears the girls laughing and talking.

"Thea I told you I can't afford this place, I don't want to look inside!"

"Just come on!"

"Stop being a baby."

"This is the surprise!"

The girls all push Felicity in, she looks around confused as hell when she sees the guys, "What are you doing here?"

They all sit up and yell, "SURPRISE!"

"No…" She shakes her head slowly, "You didn't…"

"They did!" Thea squeals as they continue walking in.

Felicity's mouth is wide open, "But how…?"

The guys stand up and Roy comes up to her first, "Don't freak out okay… but…"

At that moment the parents walked into the living room to see what was going on. Felicity looks back from Donna and Malcolm then turns to Tommy. She figures it out in second by the look on his face.

"No." She begins to walk out.

"Barbie wait." Tommy stops her, "This was the only way to afford it."

"Then we will get something cheaper."

"There are only so many places Felicity."

"I said no! I know why you are doing this! You feel guilty for leaving me and you are trying to make it up but I won't let you do this." She walks around him and out the apartment.

"Hold on." Oliver tells Tommy before leaving the apartment with Felicity.

"Well that went great." Donna gives them all the _I told you so _look.

Oliver spins Felicity around and she shoves him, "Don't you try changing my mind Queen."

"Fel-ic-ity…" He holds her shoulders waiting for her to look him in the eyes.

She finally looks at him, "No!"

"Smoak listen. You guys can't afford a place for all of you. Merlyn is willing to pay half of it, he wanted to pay of all of it but Tommy wouldn't let him. You know this was the only way and he is trying to make things better." He exclaims to her in the empty hallway.

"But… this is wrong." She thinks out loud.

"Felicity your a teenage, you shouldn't even have to pay for a home. A parent should, now a parent is… sort of."

"Oliver…." She groans in irritation.

He smiles knowing he won, "Let's go back in there and be thankful of this new place you have. Plus I have a little surprise for you."

"I am so done with surprises. Surprise this, surprise that. You know what, one more surprise and I'm throwing it off that balcony." Felicity babble while he walks her back in the condo.

She huffs and walks up to Malcolm and folds her arms, "I don't like you. You abandoned Tommy but if this is what everyone wants fine but when you want out of this you have to give me a month in advance."

Roy and Tommy light up when they hear this.

"My own room!"

"Your own room think about my own room!"

Oliver stands next to Diggle and quietly high fives him.

"You have a deal Miss. Smoak," Malcolm smiles and shakes her hand.

Donna comes up to her and ask seriously, "Do you really want to do this?"

Felicity looks around and sees the group laughing and happily talking to each other in the condo, she nods, "It's what everyone wants. Plus you will get a job soon."

She looks away with a guilty face. Oliver then sets a fern on the kitchen counter and Felicity smiles knowing that's the surprise. Diggle shakes his head at Oliver's little gift.

She brightens up at the plant, "What is that?"

"A fern. I thought since you're living here now, this place could do with a little sprucing." He leans on the counter holding back his smile.

"You should have bought me a bed." She leans next to the fern.

"I guess you're sleeping on the floor then," He looks down at the plant with a blush creeping up.

She bites her lip and looks down at the plant with him.


	18. Baby, It's Cold Outside

CHAPTER: Baby It's Cold Outside

"Is that it?"

"Yup."

"The last one."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Good because I'm so worn out."

"Oh stop being a baby."

Felicity, Roy, and Tommy are surrounding the last box in their new home. They have packed and unpacked everything the past week, all anyone has been doing is moving furniture.

Felicity opens it and sighs in relief, "It's just our christmas decorations."

"That's all you guys have?" Tommy asks in shock then looks up to his roommates.

"Yup." Roy takes out the only thing in the box, the tree angel, and puts it above the fireplace.

"That's really all you have?" Laurel whispers in pity.

Laurel, Sarah, and Thea are drinking hot chocolate on the couch with a king size blanket in front of the tv.

"Yeah we never had the money to get any since we spent enough of our money on presents." Felicity explains as she begins to grab the extra trash around the house.

"Oh my god that's so sad," Sarah laughs and looks to her sister, "It's a christmas tragedy."

"Shut up." Laurel sticks her tongue at her.

"Holy shit it is snowing like crazy out there!" Oliver bursts in with firewood. He is head to toe in winter clothes, "You would think the employees would bring the firewood in the building when it's snowing like it's the end of the world."

Everyone ignores his last comment as Tommy helps him bring the firewood to the fireplace. When they finally light it Thea purrs as she drinks her coco, "Now it really feels like christmas time."

Felicity hears the beeper on the oven in the kitchen and races over, she almost forgot she was baking cookies. Once she takes the batch out she turns off the over and begins to put the cookies onto a plate. Every year she tried to make the apartment as christmas-y as she could giving the situations.

Every christmas it was just Roy and Felicity when they moved to Starling City. Donna always had christmas with her newest boyfriend. And since they barely had money for presents then never bought decorations. It wasn't just christmas decorations they didn't buy but halloween, easter, birthdays, and 4th of July.

"Guy check out the news." Roy sits on the coffee table (because the girls are taking up the couch) and turns up the volume.

"This is just the beginning of christmas weather! Starling city is going to get some serious snow this whole month so you better start gathering firewood and snow gear." The weather lady on the tv screen explains in the middle of the snow outside.

"This is going to be awesome!" Laurel squeals like a little kid.

Tommy and Oliver were still messing with the fire, talking about it being a man's job. Roy phone goes off and he looks down to see its from Donna. Once he has read it and answer back he calls out to Felicity, "Mom is on her way here, there isn't anything left at our old place she says."

She claps happily, "Great now all were waiting on is Lyla and Diggle."

Lyla and Diggle said they had some things to do before they get there. They wouldn't tell any of them and all day they have been coming up with their own ideas of why. It was about 1:57 in the afternoon and the couple said they be here at 3, so the gang had an hour to waste.

Today was they day all of them were going christmas shopping, it was almost like a un-official tradition for them. They always did it together since it made things easier. Not in a "Tell me what you want for christmas" way, but a "You should get this for him" and "Don't forget about her" way.

Thea gets up at the smell of cookies and races to the kitchen to see Felicity putting the last of the cookies on a plate. She claps her hands in excitement, "Are these chocolate chip cookies I smell?"

Barbie laughs and hold the plate of cookie like she is on an advertisement, "Sugar and chocolate chip. My famous family recipe."

Roy walks in the kitchen and thinks out loud, "Mom doesn't know the recipe."

Felicity rolls her eyes as Thea goes to get a cup of milk, "She use to but now she forgot. You know how she is."

He nods and watches Thea out of the corner of his eye. Felicity sets the plate back down on the counter and glances to the two, it was dead silent. She could feel the tension between them so she claps her hands and announces, "Well enjoy the cookies. I going to give everyone a heads up on the cookies before you two eat them all."

As she walks out of the kitchen to the living room Donna slams the front door open with a huge smile, "Guess who I saw on my way up here!"

"Who?" Laurel and Sarah say together as they turn to look at her.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Tommy cover his face with his hands in embarrassment, "Oh god."

Sarah and Laurel eyes go wide like children and Oliver folds his arms as he tries to hold in a laugh. Felicity was just staring at the two grown ups like they lost their minds.

Malcolm comes in with a real big ass christmas tree and in a santa outfit. He is smiling like an idiot in his big red coat and black boots. Oliver instantly begins to help Merlyn bring the tree in. Tommy was still covering his eyes in humiliation.

"Where is it going to go?" Laurel ask as she sees the size of it.

"Anywhere my son wants." Malcolm looks to Tommy with holiday spirit.

"Felicity?" He looks to her knowing she will want a say on where it goes.

"Right next to the windows would be good." She answers and walks to the spot she was talking about.

Oliver and Tommy move some of the things out of the way and help Malcolm set the tree up. They finally get it standing steadily and the guys move away from it to get a better look. Queen looks from the tree to Felicity, "So what you think?"

She puts her hands together and tilts her head, Malcolm sighs in sorrow, "That bad? I could cut it if you think it's too tall… And I'll buy some ornaments for it of course but I'll let you pick them out-"

"I love it." Felicity whisper as her lips form a large grin, "I can't remember the last time we had a christmas tree."

Malcolm smile and pats Tommy on the back, "I call that a win."

As everyone stares at the tree in amazement Thea starts leaving the kitchen with a cup of milk and a small plate of cookies. She was almost out but Roy tries to sneak a kiss and she rejects it swiftly.

He sends her a confused face and stops her from walking away from him, "Thea…. is something wrong?"

"Not at all, I'm just done."

"Done with….?"

"With sneaking around. You want me. Prove it because I realized I'm worth more than this." She quietly snaps and walks around him.

"Thea come on…"

"You want a kiss go to your girlfriend!" She glares at him and goes to sits next to the girls.

"So what are you kids doing today?" Donna asks as she cleans up the mess Malcolm made by bring the tree in, "Anything special?"

"Well when Lyla and Diggle get here we're going christmas shopping." Felicity explains.

Tommy nods in agreement, "Yeah. We've been doing this since Felicity and Roy has moved to Starling."

"That so cute! When should they be getting here?" Donna asks curiously.

Oliver checks his watch, "In 40 minutes."

"Wow really? You guys are usually all together, what are they doing?" She questions and plops down onto the couch.

"No clue." Felicity answers then takes out her phone when she realizes someone is calling her, "Hello?"

Everyone looks to her intently then she sends them a look and turns around to answer the caller, "Yeah we're all here waiting on you. Where have you been?"

"Is it Diggle?" Tommy asks her.

She nods at him and then says to him, "You sure? We can wait."

"What is he saying?" Thea as impatiently.

Felicity waves of her question and says, "Okay see you guys then. Bye."

She puts her phone back into her phone and looks around to find everyone quietly staring at her, she bits her lips and thinks out loud, "That was Diggle and Lyla."

Roy rolls his eyes at his sister and asks, "What did they say?"

"They want us to go without them to the mall and meet up later." She explains.

"Did they say what they were doing?" Oliver asks.

"Nope and I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the mall before this snow gets in our way." She points to everyone then grabs her coat.

They all watch her put layers of clothing on and once she puts on her hat she asks the silent kids, "You coming?"

All at once they bounce from where they were watching her and to the front door. The group was everywhere at once as they get their shoes on and coats. When they get all their jackets on they begin heading out the door.

When Felicity is the last teenager in the apartment she calls out to Donna and Malcolm, "You guys are going to be ok here alone?"

"Yeah honey we will have dinner ready when you guys get home." Donna suggests.

Felicity puts on her gloves and tells her, "You don't need to, we can pick something up."

"No I want to. It's called being a mother." She winks to her daughter.

She sighs, "I guess. So see you guys tonight."

"Barbie come on," Tommy yells in the hallway.

"Coming!" She shouts back and turns to the adults, "Um, Malcolm if she does cook watch her. I don't want to come back with the house on fire."

He laughs, "No promises."

Donna shoves him and giggles, the adults share a look and felicity looks between the two in disgust before leaving.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit." Sarah says in a shivering voice as they walk into the mall, "I think you guys got snow in my shirt."

"It's not our fault. You started it." Laurel laughs as she wipes the snow off her hands.

Oliver grins and puts his fingers through his hair, "I was worried we weren't ever going to make it into the mall."

The moment they parked in the mall's parking lot Sarah started making snowballs and throwing it at them. Which continue until they accidentally hit a stranger and instead of just apologizing Sarah runs into the mall like a scared child.

"I didn't expect this much snow to fall, how long did the lady on the weather channel say it will snow?" Roy asks as he shakes his head so the snowflakes fall off.

"I don't know we muted the Tv after Malcolm came in with the tree." Thea answers without looking at him.

"Let's see… We need to leave before the snow can get to our knees so let's leave around 5." Tommy looks at his watch but notices Felicity shivering like crazy, "Damn barbie you look like an ice cube."

He comes over to her and begins rubbing her arms too closely for just friends. She let's him and leans into him without realizing it. But when she heard Oliver growl next to her she realized the gang watching them she shoves him lightly, "Tommy I'm fine."

He sends her questions expression, and puts his hands on her cheeks, "Are you crazy. Your cheeks are ice cold. You could get sick."

Felicity glances from Tommy to the rest of the group, who have now become quiet as they watch them. Laurel and Sarah send each other a look, Thea looks to Oliver worried, Roy is acting normal (Since he lives with them and they are like that at home), Oliver is just staring at them emotionless.

She groans and moves away from him, "I'm fine okay. We're not dating so don't worry."

He looks between her and the rest of the group realizing why she pushed him away, "Sorry…. I- I guess I just forgot- Come on where should we shop first?"

Felicity messes with a strand of her hair and answers, "Let's start with family presents. Candles and mugs… Stuff like that."

"Good idea," Laurel states, still feeling awkward.

"So what are we wait for? Come on!" Oliver claps his hand trying to sound excited. The girls take the lead with Roy, Tommy and him behind them. As they walk past a few stores Oliver asks in a quiet tone, "What was that all about?"

Tommy rubs his face knowing what he was talking about, "I just forgot, we haven't talked about the break up and we keeping acting like it never happened. Plus I live with her and it's just a habit to worry about her."

"Dude you two got to talk about it. Clearly she is in denial and you still have feelings." Oliver tells him. The two of them look to the girls for a moment, they were a few feet ahead of them pointing at different things in the shops.

"Well…." Roy speaks up to the guys, "If they never dated and Felicity was shivering I'm pretty sure you would still try to get her warm. It's just different now since you guys have dated. You know what I mean?"

Tommy nods, "Yeah I get what you're saying."

"But I still think you guys need to have the break up talk cause you two are clearly in denial." Roy turns to Oliver then, "They almost act like they still are dating when it's just us in the apartment."

Oliver frowns and Tommy laughs and pats him on the back, "Don't worry Ollie. You'll get your chance."

"Whatever…" Oliver shrugs as he tries to act like he didn't care when he actually really did. He then look up to where the girls should be to find them missing, "Hey guys… where did the girls go?"

Roy and Tommy look forward to find them nowhere in sight. Roy groans in frustration, "Well shit."

* * *

"You sure they won't be mad?"

"Babe of course, they will love it I promise and after everything we have all been through this will be nice."

"Okay. I just know how Felicity is with people arranging her things."

"That's why I need you, because you know how women think."

"Oh okay, that's why you need me." Lyla smirks at her boyfriend.

He shoves her lightly, "You know what I mean."

Lyla and Diggle get out of the elevator and onto the floor Felicity's apartment is on. They had bags and a few boxes in their hands and a few more boxes in his car. They walk to the front door and Lyla gets nervous, "What if they already put up decorations?"

Diggle snorts, "I told you, they spend their christmas money on presents, not decorations. Last year the only thing they had christmas like was and star wars christmas mug and a angel for the tree. They didn't even have a tree."

She nods and takes out the spare key Felicity gave them a week ago and unlocks the door. When they walk in they hear loud christmas music bouncing off the walls, they share a look and walk further into the house. They see Donna putting ornament on the tree and Malcolm putting popcorn on string.

Diggle sees the stereo on a table and turn down the volume to make their presence known. Donna turns around confused but then sees the couple, Malcolm notices her staring and turns around too.

All four of them are now staring at each other in silence for a good long minute. Abruptly they all announce at the same time, "Don't tell the group!"

"I- uh- We were planning on surprising the gang with decorating the whole house." Diggle then explains as he sets the boxes he is holding on the table next to the stereo.

"You know… To get them in the christmas spirit," Lyla adds, "I think the group needs some spirit after everything."

Donna lets out a breath in relief, "Thank the Lord. We're doing the same thing."

The kids light up and chuckles at her expression. Malcolm then suggests, "So.. We get the tree and dinner, you kids get the house decorations?"

"Deal." The kids answer at the same time.

"Well then crank the music back up!" Donna yells in a cheerful voice.

* * *

"Okay I think we got a present for everyone….." Felicity thinks out loud and begins listing people of her fingers.

"So what present did you get me?" Oliver tries to look in one of her bags just to make her shoo him away.

While the guys were looking for the girls earlier they were shopping like crazy. The guys finally found the girls in a jewelry store with bags in each of the girls hands. They wouldn't tell them or let them look at what they got so they figured it was for them. So for the rest of the time all the guys were trying to do was look into their bags.

Felicity shake her head with a bright smile, "Hell no. You got to wait until christmas."

He pouts, "Oh come on. It's killing me."

"Well lets hope you don't die before you get to open it then." She says sweetly.

He groans like a child as Sarah gets off the phone with a super excited grin, "That was Bruce."

Laurel laughs knowing her sister wants them to ask what he wanted. Roy gives in and asks her, "So what did he say?"

"He asked if he could spend christmas with me since he doesn't really have anyone." She explains as she fiddles with her shopping bag.

"...And?" Laurel send her a look.

"I said yes of course but I told him I didn't know where we were going to be for christmas…." Sarah send everyone a look.

"Shit you're right." Tommy rubs the back of his neck.

"Well we went to our house for thanksgiving so let's not go there for christmas." Oliver points out.

"Why don't we all come to our apartment. It's big enough for all our families to come. Plus half of us already live there." Felicity suggests to the group.

"Barbie's right. The place is big enough for everyone." Tommy agrees.

"So it's settled. We all go to your house for christmas?" Sarah asks everyone.

"Yeah. I bet Diggle and Lyla would be down for that." Oliver says but then his eyes go wide, "They still haven't met up with us. Did they texts anyone?"

They all check their phones and Laurel announces, "They texted me saying they couldn't make it. They sent that an hour ago."

"Oh shit. What time is it now?" Tommy thinks out loud and check his phone, "It's late we better get going."

"Someone should text Lyla and Diggle to come over to the house if they can tonight." Felicity offers as they all begin walking to the exit.

"I'll text them." Laurel tells her as she takes her phone back out.

"What the hell could they be doing all day?" Roy questions as they continue to walk.

* * *

"I really can't stay."

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"I've got to go way."

"Baby, it's cold outside."

Lyla is dancing and sing terribly as she puts up the mistletoe at the door way. Diggle is singing with her while putting stockings on the fireplace. Donna is humming the tune to the song as she cooks dinner and Malcolm is trying to get the lights to work. They were all grooving to the music, the house was now decked out in christmas decorations.

"Oh Laurel texted me." Lyla calls out to everyone, "They are on their way home so we gotta hurry up."

"Okay good we're almost done we just need the lights to work." Diggle claims.

"I'm trying...These damn light aren't working." Malcolm exclaims as he unplugs the light and then plugs them into another cord.

They hear a knock on the door and everyone freezes. No one goes to the door and they hear another knock. Donna rolls her eyes and wipes her hands off, "It's not the kids or they would have just barged in."

She opens the door and see a young very, handsome, nicely dressed man standing their with a pipette present. For a moment she just stares and drools but Diggle comes up next to her and asks, "Bruce right? What bring you by?"

"Sarah said I should come over… I assume you are Diggle by how Sarah described you." He smiles at him and glances at the Donna who was blushing.

"She said I was her black friend didn't see?" He sighs knowingly, "Come on in. They are on their way home."

He chuckles nervously and walks in, "Thanks so I'm guessing this is Felicity's home?"

"Yeah hers, Roy, Tommy and Donna." He points to the woman still staring, "Were surprising the group by decoration."

"Oh good because I brought a surprise for everyone too," Bruce explains and calls out, "You can come in now!"

Donna who still had the front door open watches as several men come in with stacks of presents. Malcolm who was sitting on the floor near the tree whispers, "Why didn't I think of that."

Lyla light up as she looks at the expense wrapping paper, the presents were in all shapes and sizes. Bows were on some and some had wrapped in colorful paper. She looks to him is shock, "Are these all for Sarah?"

"Oh no. I bought you guys some too." He says with a genuine smile, "Sarah told me everyone who will be attending christmas with her so I bought them all presents too."

Donna finally shuts the door after the workers leave, they are now tons of presents surrounding the tree. She looks to him in pity knowing he probably didn't have any family by they way he was willing to spend money on people he hasn't even met yet. She comes up to him and smile like a mother, "Well Bruce…"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Of course, Bruce Wayne. Welcome to the family."

Diggle pats him on the back with a smile, "Just a heads up we're crazy."

Lyla snorts, "He's dating Sarah. You can't get much crazier than that."

"You right." Diggle laughs.

Bruce smiles and claps his hands in happiness, "So can I help?"

"Yeah- I'm trying to put these light on but… as you can see I can't figure out how to." Malcolm laughs embarrassed.

Lyla thinks out loud, "Sarah told me you're kind of a genius, why don't you give it a shot!"

Bruce rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and shrugs, "Why not."

He goes over next to Malcolm and crouches down to check out the cords. He laughs and point to a button, "This set of lights comes with a button."

"What?!" Malcolm almost yells as he reads the box over again.

Bruce then presses the button and the tree fills with bright lights, he looks around and sees lights around the house on too. He nods impressed at the job the four of them did with the decorations. Donna puts her hands together and squeals, "It's amazing!"

"Gorgeous."

"Brilliant."

"I can't believe how easy you figured out how to turn on the lights."

* * *

"Shit!"

"What the fuck."

"I don't know what's going on…."

"Whats going on is your car is a piece of shit."

"Well sorry I don't have parents who can buy me everything!"

"What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Here let me check."

Tommy gets out of the car and into the freezing cold. It's snowing cats and dogs, he pops open the hood and doesn't see anything wrong. He walks about the car and sees a tire popped, sighing he gets back in the car and try to warm his hands, "We popped a tire do you have a spare in the back."

Felicity sits quietly in the driver seat nerious and Roy groans, "Of course you don't have one!"

"Hey shut it! I make mistakes sometimes." She barks at him.

"Okay everyone calm down." Sarah demands, "I'll just call Bruce and he can come help us out."

"I thought he was in Gotham?" Oliver looks to her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you he's coming over." She smiles guilty.

"Great." Felicity whispers, "He gets to meet our parents without warning."

"At least we all together." Thea comments.

Felicity and Oliver were in the front seats with Roy, Tommy, and Thea in the middle of the seat. Laurel and Sarah were in the back with all the shopping bags.

"Yeah guys, it could be worst." Oliver looks to their friends in the back.

Felicity sends him a look, "That's what everyone says before it gets worst."


End file.
